


别叫我天使（Charlie's Angles au）

by Carmen_Shing



Category: Marvel - All Media Types, Wolverine (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 11:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 63,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14851698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmen_Shing/pseuds/Carmen_Shing
Summary: 别叫我天使 (查理的天使 au)罗根加入X侦探社之后，才知道自己对“查理的天使”好像有什么误解。不管怎么说，他喜欢他的新工作还有新生活，或许还有某位认识的新朋友。他唯一讨厌的，就是总会有人叫他“天使”。





	1. Chapter 1

        詹姆斯·豪利特，又名“罗根”，一名退役的美国特种大兵，从没想过自己会遇上这种事。

        与同伴汇合后，他窘迫地捂紧身上唯一一点遮蔽物，默默地走到了他们的面前。另外两人挑着眉冷冷地打量着眼前这个近乎全身赤裸的肌肉男，看他如何努力地遮住自己的屁股和胯间那玩意儿。

          “暴露狂。”穿着高领毛衣的德国男人冷哼了一声，坚毅的嘴角终于有所变化——一个幸灾乐祸、带着讽刺意味的嘲笑。艾瑞克·兰谢尔是个混蛋，而罗根已经见过太多混蛋了，可就连刚刚那个把他从酒店房间推下楼的婊子也不及他的万分之一。

           “那是啥玩意儿？凯蒂猫图案的围裙吗？”

        兰谢尔旁边的墨镜男用一种被恶心到的表情对着他，不由自主地加大了右脚踩压的力度，以至于趴在地上的某个打手发出了杀猪般的哀嚎。斯科特·萨默斯则是最烦人的那个，除了整日和其红发女友晒狗粮之外就没啥正事情好干。比如现在，只在这里看笑话而不愿意为自己的搭档找件能穿的衣服。

           “操你们的，我可是被人推下了楼！如果不是有树林和水垫做缓冲我早就挂了！还以为老子终于能性福一次，裤子都脱了，弗罗斯特那婊子突然就要杀人灭口。我们被她耍得团团转，好不容易得来的芯片也被抢了，你们俩还傻站着说风凉话？！”

        艾瑞克耸耸肩：“不抓了个小喽啰在么，总能套出点什么的。”

        罗根朝他竖中指，然后继续按住屁股那儿快要掉下来的布。

           “围裙的来历。”斯科特明显是要刨根问底。

           “……掉到两个小鬼家的院子里去了，晾衣绳上只有这玩意。”

           “没想到你这头蠢狼还有少女心……嘿！”没等对方说完，罗根便一把扯过斯科特的长风衣，直接穿上，还把腰带扎紧，这才没这么别扭。被抢了东西的墨镜男人扭过头不愿再多看他一眼，“算了拿去吧，求你了，别再还给我了。”

          “瘦子你明明有一柜子一毛一样的风衣！”

          “每一件都贵得要死好吗？！”

          “你的工资是全拿去买这蠢得要死的风衣了吗？！”

           “再叽叽喳喳浪费时间……”艾瑞克把刚刚一直对着斯科特脚下人的枪口指向他们，不耐烦地威胁道，“我现在就打爆你们的脑袋。”

        地上那狼狈的“地狱火”的打手已经被揍得鼻青脸肿，估计是出自“万磁王”之手，向来钟爱枪械和金属武器的兰谢尔某些时刻也爱动拳头。罗根曾经听过对方的一些传闻，像是在卖废铁之前也曾是相当有名的杀手，但也没人知道当初其金盘洗手的原因。

        不过他也不关心。罗根蹲下身子，在那个打手的口袋里摸索了一会儿，找到一个手机和一根不错的雪茄。他把手机扔给斯科特，自己叼着那根雪茄打算美美抽上一口：“翻翻他和谁联系过，然后把数据传给汉克。艾瑞克来审，我懒得和这傻逼说话。”

        罗根正准备起身给同伴让出位子，他口里说的“傻逼”很明显认出了他来。“金刚狼……”那人努力想撑开浮肿的眼睛，虚弱地发出微弱的声音，“没想到……碰上你……”

        留着猫耳发型的魁梧肌肉男——当然就是罗根自己，得意洋洋地朝两位同伴炫耀：“看见没，我的名号已经到了令人闻风丧胆的地步……”

          “……查理的天使。”

        他只听见自己脑子里某根名为“人类理智”的线断掉的声音，这家伙刚刚叫他什么？

        艾瑞克和萨默斯对视了一眼，啊，看来被戳中死穴了呢。

          “你他娘的才是天使，去你的！”拎起那可怜的家伙，罗根几乎感觉不到自己脸部的肌肉，也不知道自己到底在说什么。内心深处的那头野兽正式接管了这副身体。“这么喜欢天使？我就送你去天堂找他们玩过家家！！”

           “唉等等！罗根别下手太重了！哇哦，当我什么都没说。”

           “留口气就行了，我们还得追回‘地狱火’。”艾瑞克不屑地哼了一声，“别像个小姑娘似的，只不过是个称呼而已。”

        称呼？这可不只是个称呼这么简单！

        罗根在加入X私人侦探社之前，可没想过得顶着这么一个羞耻的名号干活。好吧，一切又回到了本篇的开头：詹姆斯·豪利特从未想到自己会沦落到今天这个地步。

        刚从伊拉克回国的时候，他原本想找份普通工作，过上平静的退役军人的生活。奈何在战场惯了，反倒戒不掉自己那孤僻易暴的脾气，加上难治的PTSD，打了几份工都因为与他人发生冲突而被辞退。后来通过旧战友的介绍到某个地下擂台打拳，才终于找回厮杀流血的快感。然而又没过多久，手下败将在赛后找茬。单挑六的群殴之后，他把对方的人全送去了医院，自己则到监狱里过了一夜。

        那时候，罗根对那操蛋的日子抱着自暴自弃的心态，进了监狱也不放心上。怎料翌日一大早，就被一个自称是“亨利·麦考伊”的戴眼镜瘦猴保释了出来。

        罗根坐在酒吧里头脑风暴了好久，确认自己从没听过这个奇怪的名字，但却对“X侦探社”倒是有所耳闻。由某位自称“查理”的神秘富豪资助创办的私人调查中心，以及为之效力的三名媲美职业特工的侦探，还有不少被破获的大案。没多少人知道其成员的真实身份，只说那三位侦探都是火辣性感的美女，故称其为“查理的天使”。罗根向来是喜欢美人儿的，但也知道混这行的女人个个都不好惹，倒也没多上心，谁知自己竟然被这所和他无关的侦探社盯上了。

        得知被人跟踪调查后的愤怒无法抑制，他没等那个自称是侦探社顾问的麦考伊说完，就用一句“操你自己去”把对方的话堵了回去。没想到看上去瘦巴巴的眼镜男力气不小，牢牢抓住罗根不肯放手，将手中的电话递过去，执意要他和其上司谈一谈。

        那是罗根第一次和“查理”对话，他也记不清他们到底聊了些什么，只是耳边那温柔好听的英国口音带着某种魔力，触到了内心深处他不愿展现的部分。恍惚中，看见酒吧的玻璃窗上淌过的雨水，光线变化，让他难得地平静下来。

        再然后？到侦探社晃了一圈（他还没踏进过那样一间豪宅），到圈子里询问对证了好几遍，想想自己终是无处可去，合同里写着的数额极其可观的薪酬，他也没犹豫太久，直接签了名。哦，居然还有用工合同，还是极其漂亮的手写体，以至于罗根光顾着欣赏，没怎么细看里头毁约金的数目。

        第一天接到委托，再一次走进侦探社的大门就看到之前那张价格不菲的大沙发。侦探、打手、特工……无论如何给这份工作定义，罗根还是知道这儿是可以让他施展满身肌肉和海豹技能的地方。但绝不包括这个。

        沙发上坐着的两个男人都抬起头看他，一个手里正玩着枚奇怪的硬币，另一个居然还在室内戴墨镜。跟在罗根身后进来的亨利，哦他更喜欢别人叫他汉克，神精气爽地和他打招呼，然后走到书桌边等待那台不知那个年代留下来的古董电话响起。

           “早上好，天使们。”扬声器里是那个年轻的、蛊惑人心的声音——他们的查理。

        沙发上的两个男人，也就是艾瑞克·兰谢尔和斯科特·萨默斯，不由地对着电话露出笑容。“早上好，查理。”

         哦，查理的天使。

         可我们他妈的明明是三个糙老爷们？！

         混蛋！合同里可没说这个！

         罗根把脸埋进自己的手掌里，感觉自己像是上了贼船。

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**很久很久以前……**

       “打住！查理，你以为这是什么睡前故事吗？”

 **……很久很久以前，有三个与众不同的男孩，长大成为了三个与众不同的男人。**  
         
       “嗯，这倒没毛病。”  
  
**他们都聪明、英俊，并且为我效力。**

**我，是查理。**

   
       这都啥鬼东西，什么七八十年代电视剧的开头吗？罗根真搞不懂他那位神秘老板。查理从没露过面，罗根只听过他的声音，年轻，温润，带着优雅的英伦腔，听起来不太像什么乖僻的富老头。不过谁知道那人有没有用变声器。

       每天早上九点钟，他们的查理都会打电话来总部，而且只会打给助手汉克。老好人汉克是他们的联系人和后援，为他们提供技术支持。不过他最近对“出外勤”特别感兴趣，但罗根觉得那瘦猴能别弄坏自己的眼镜就不错了。  
      
          “我什么时候才能见到查理？”罗根每次踏进X侦探社都得问这么一句。  
        
          “查理不喜欢热闹。”而汉克都会这么回答，然后低下头继续捣鼓他的笔记本电脑。  
         
       神龙不见首尾的古怪老板不喜欢热闹？不喜欢热闹怎么会把这样几个男人凑到一起工作？一想起两位同事，罗根就想把雪茄摁在自己的太阳穴上，如果事先知道要和他们搭档，“金刚狼”才不会答应来这儿。  
         
       首先是艾瑞克·兰谢尔，人称“万磁王”的面瘫，金盘洗手成了个卖废铁的。可自从把双胞胎儿女的监护权输给前妻后，他就决定重回道上挣多点抚养费，好赢得更多和孩子相处的时间。兰谢尔精通各种刀枪武器，拥有刺客般的敏捷身手，经验丰富，但大部分时候就是个混蛋。罗根和他简直水火不容，两人待在同一间房里就没停止过互相嫌弃，但为了任务，他们完全能把私下的不合放到一边，认真默契地完成委托。  
     
       如果说和兰谢尔是水火不容，那罗根和斯科特·萨默斯就是水土不服了。会在室内戴墨镜的只有两种人，一种是瞎子，一种是爱装酷的傻瓜，而罗根很确定萨默斯属于后者，鉴于有“镭射眼”之称的他是个百发百中的狙击手。他们俩口头上的互相攻击已经是每天日常，直接导致了X侦探社总是处于鸡飞狗跳的状态。  
        
       和另外两人糟糕得一塌糊涂的情史不同，斯科特目前正处于一段稳定的恋情中，其红发女友正点到爆炸。罗根始终觉得瘦子配琴·葛雷简直就是鲜花插在牛粪上，不过他并不羡慕。干他们这行有着秘密身份，可不适合处对象。你看，斯科特每次要工作都只能告诉女友上司需要他，搞得对方以为这查理是个女的。  
       
       今天也是如此。罗根到了总部后，就看见了因情感问题而伤透脑筋的斯科特正在折磨自己的头发。他真后悔自己没在酒吧用龙舌兰淹死自己。  
         
        “每次我说去工作，她的表情就好像在说我是要跟别的女人幽会！”  
          
       罗根忍不住逗他：“或许她意识到，除了你之外我也是个不错的选择。”  
            
         一个甜甜圈砸在他脸上。  
        
        “停止往对方脸上扔食物，你们这俩白痴！”艾瑞克不悦地拂去掉在棋盘上的饼干屑。居然自己和自己下棋，真是个怪胎。“你们甚至还没我的皮特和旺达有教养。”

          “说这话的人输掉了孩子的抚养权呢。”罗根毫不留情地挖苦道，“就算有教养也不是跟你学的。”  
         
       这回砸在他脸上的是个咖啡勺。  
         
          “操你的，兰谢尔！！”  
         
       当亨利·麦考伊领着委托人进来的时候，差点没被飞来的枕头砸烂眼镜。哦我亲爱的查理，你招他们来是想开个幼儿园吗？  
    
       今天，X侦探社的助（bao）手（mu）汉克，依然很心累。

 

         
       罗根是一名好士兵，退役时胸前那几排勋章是最好的证明。  
         
       因此，无论和另外两人平日里如何互相伤害，当涉及到工作时罗根还是相当专业的。最起码上周他克服了坐飞机的恐惧、拎起某个人肉炸弹从五千英尺高空跃下的时候，还是非常专业的。之后直升机上的艾瑞克倒没犹豫，直接跳机，三两下就在坠落时卸下目标胸前的炸弹，安全解除危机。  
         
       负责开着小艇在海上接应的斯科特只想把他们丢到海里喂鱼——跳伞降落成功的两位同事华丽丽地把早餐吐在他的“冲击波号”里，一个晕机，一个晕船。拜托，这可是他用第一份酬金买来犒劳自己的礼物！  
        
       不管怎么说，罗根还是挺喜欢这份工作的，刺激，有趣，报酬高。自从给查理打工，罗根的生活有了质的飞跃。如果是以前，他一退伍军人才没钱到NBA现场、坐在场边座看半决赛。

       还有买一辆哈雷戴维森Street750。

       以及搬出他那个小得容不下他胸肌的公寓。

       每天还有上等的雪茄享受。

       “我要傍大款。”罗根看着球员在他眼前跑过，周围爆发出阵阵呐喊。“我他妈绝对要傍大款。”

       斯科特在篮球砸进篮筐时吹了一个响亮的口哨，“查理就是我们的大款。”

       而艾瑞克抿了一口咖啡，冷冷地说：“我们的衣食父母。”

        “金主。”

       “世界上最可爱的人。”

        “他帮我还清了房贷。”

        “因为他，皮特和旺达才能进泽维尔天才青少年学校。”

       “我下周就把拖车给卖了。”

       “你知道想进那学校读书竞争有多激烈吗？”

       “那破拖车，上次被重机枪射成筛子，我就不应该再买部新的。”

       “之前明日学院拒绝了我的申请，居然用的是多样性政策的理由。”

       “再用钱买个后花园。”

       “还多样性政策。”

       “琴肯定会喜欢的。”

       “我们家是犹太人，难道不符合吗？”

       罗根默默地别过脸去，不想理会旁边两个自说自话的家伙。下次他得拜托查理买票时别把他们的座位安排在一起。不过，他也没想到查理对他的员工们会这么慷慨而又善解人意，真是史上最棒的老板。

       艾瑞克和斯科特待在X侦探社的时间要比罗根长，可具体的他们也没怎么说过。罗根看着各自叨叨念的两人，开口问：“你们两个见过查理吗？”他敏锐的军人直觉发现艾瑞克僵直了一下身体，但很快又放松下来。“喂兰谢尔，真的？”

       “他曾经和我视频下过棋。”艾瑞克耸耸肩，“他有一双很漂亮的手。”

       斯科特嘲笑道：“那是因为艾瑞克只见到查理的手。”

       “……那也算见过！”

       罗根不甘心地追问：“那有可能是任何人的手。你有亲眼见过真人吗？”

       “他连全名都不愿意透露，我敢说‘查理’甚至不是他的真名。”

       斯科特插嘴道：“我听说有钱人性格都有点怪。不过可以理解，办一个私人侦探社容易树敌，隐藏身份是正确的做法。”

       罗根可不是抓着这种问题死死不放的人，如果查理不愿意透露身份，那他也无所谓，反正又不影响平时的工作。不过这可不意味着他对查理身份的好奇心有所减少。他相信斯科特和艾瑞克也是如此，更别提后者对他们的老板有种莫名的钦慕。每回查理打电话来，那张像石雕一样的脸都会露出可怕的“鲨鱼的微笑”。罗根为查理感到庆幸，幸好他们只是通电话不是视频。

       这时，球场上双方球队打了个平手，直接进入了紧张的加时赛。他们把注意力重新放回球场上，这个话题也就不了了之。等到比赛结束，他们三人便匆匆道别，各回各家了。兰谢尔要去接孩子到他那儿过周末，萨默斯家里有美人在等；而罗根还是独自一人，并不觉得这样有什么不好。野狼自由自在惯了，倒觉得独来独往轻松不少。

       “乖乖地把钱包和手机交出来！”

       罗根点燃雪茄的时候，不经意朝传出声音的小巷瞥了一眼。拿着小刀的蒙面男，恶狠狠地对着黑暗里的什么人威胁道。抢劫什么的，完全是扭腰人民的日常，罗根确信就算自己不管，某些穿着紧身衣的超级英雄也会来插上一脚。

       正当罗根准备继续向前走的时候，来自巷子里的另一个声音让他停下了脚步——

       “放松点，朋友。你要什么开口就行了，不需要用如此暴力的方式。”

       呵，有趣，估计被抢的家伙不是心大，就是钱多。

       抢劫犯大概也被这意想不到的说教给惹恼了。“你个坐轮椅的死瘸子，唧唧歪歪这么多做什么！把钱给我！”

       哈，坐轮椅的？罗根也没想管闲事，但如果是欺负女人小孩、弱势群体的人渣，他可不能放过。

       “嘿老兄，我说，欺负残障人士可就过分了啊。”前海豹很满意地抢劫犯小哥脸上要被吓尿的表情。就连以前的队友都说罗根长得凶神恶煞，强壮的体格更是有不少威慑作用。然后就是不出意外地遭到反抗，就和以往每次执行任务一样。接着当然是轻轻松松就把对方打趴，看他连滚带爬地逃跑了。

       说真的，这些人都什么毛病，为什么都以为自己打得过他？

       “谢谢，我的朋友。”

       罗根回过头去，终于看清了方才一直隐藏在阴影里的人。坐着轮椅的年轻男人白皙，英俊，有一头柔软的棕发和一双要命的蓝眼睛，嘴唇像玫瑰一样嫣红。不是罗根矫情，但对方的微笑让他想起伊拉克夜晚清亮的月光。

       啊，他才不承认自己有那么一下下被对方的笑容迷倒了。

       “我才不是你的朋友，老兄。我甚至都不认识你。”

       “那么，或许我们现在可以先认识一下对方。”那人看上去根本不像是刚遭遇抢劫的，似乎被人拿刀指着就和打招呼一样平常。罗根看着他伸到面前的手，非常漂亮的手，再看看对方的穿着，明显就是个养尊处优的有钱人。

       嘿，我只要傍一个大款就够了，至于这种富家少爷，还是少跟他们扯上关系比较好。罗根不耐烦地耸耸肩，说道：“没兴趣。你自己小心点吧，别走小巷，打个出租车回去。我得走了。”说罢，头也没回，美美地抽了一口雪茄，直接转身走出了小巷。

       “可是我想答谢你……”

       “不需要，老兄，如果下次有机会见再说吧。”骗谁呢，纽约这么大，以后估计也见不到了。罗根不否认自己还是对此感到一丁点儿的失望。

       但下一秒，他就完全从失望变成愤怒——

       “嘿，你们这群熊孩子！离我的机车远点！那可是Street750，把你们卖了都不值那个价！”

       如果被称为查理的“天使”意味着自己的机车喷漆费用有着落，那就让他们叫去吧。  
 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章有X-24/Donald Pierce暗示

      罗根一直以来都独来独往，心无牵挂，好像这世上已经没有什么亲人。

 

       好吧，其实他还有一个哥哥，虽然他俩完全没有一点相像之处。维克多和他不同，是个真真正正的混蛋。自从罗根进了海军陆战队之后，那家伙居然以“‘马润’‘阿妹’[1]势不两立”为由和他断了联系。EXM？这他妈还是亲哥吗？！

 

       不管怎么样，罗根还是很高兴自己老哥没来烦他。如果对方知道自己退役后居然在某个大款手下干活，一定会狠狠嘲笑他，然后千方百计地坏了他的工作。

 

       亲兄弟是一回事，但有人告诉他“你还有一个克隆体老弟”就是另一回事了。

 

       首先，罗根十八岁时就不应该参军。该死的入伍体检，该死的美国政府，神不知鬼不觉地就收集了他的基因拿去做克隆体实验。现在退伍，落了一身伤和PTSD不说，体恤金还少得不够塞牙缝。怎么说也是为国捐躯了，好歹给多点零头啊不是！

 

       其次，这年头黑科技实在太发达，克隆技术居然已经成熟到得以制造出完美的人类克隆体。一开始汉克说的时候罗根还不相信，直到对方把平板上的资料传到大屏幕后，不只是罗根，就连斯科特和艾瑞克都惊得目瞪口呆。

 

       “上次我们成功夺回失窃的芯片后，艾玛·弗罗斯特销声匿迹，因此‘地狱火’的控制权就落到了‘白王’唐纳德·皮尔斯手上。”电话那头的查理完全没察觉现场尴尬的沉默，继续为他手下的侦探们解释这次的任务。“如果想搞清楚那批在黑市流通的药物的来源，我们就得接近他，以获取更多的信息。”

 

       屏幕里的金发男人戴着墨镜，手指夹着一支烟，看上去就像某时尚杂志男模的硬照。他身边的其中一个保镖紧贴着他，一只手还保护性地为自家老板挡开记者的话筒；那人身形魁梧，一身肌肉感觉要把穿着的黑西装撑破，让罗根看了浑身不舒服。

 

       斯科特：“这……这简直是一毛一样啊！”

 

       艾瑞克：“严格上来说，他们的毛并不一样，平头可比猫耳发型正常多了。”

 

       罗根：“你那骚紫色高领毛衣也没正常多少，兰谢尔。”

 

       汉克无视了他们三个，用愉快的语气说：“如果皮尔斯真是幕后黑手，那帮他干脏活的人，绝对就是他的第一打手——X-24。”

 

       这山寨货甚至没有像样的名字。X-24？谁他妈会叫这种鬼名字啊？

 

       艾瑞克依然没有放过嘲笑他的机会：“谁他妈会叫‘罗根’这种鬼名字啊。”

 

        ……总有一天罗根要用钢爪划烂兰谢尔的鲨鱼脸。

 

       “进入‘地狱火’的内部实验室不仅要声音口令和密码，还需要识别皮尔斯本人的瞳孔和掌纹。”汉克继续说道，“这周五晚，皮尔斯会以‘地狱火’的名义开办一场舞会，来招待科技巨头公司和研究者，这是接近他的大好机会。”

 

       “所以，策略是什么？”

 

       他们将目光投向站在屏幕前的麦考伊，那人只是扶了扶眼镜，露出一个羞涩腼腆的笑容。每次汉克笑得像个第一次坠入情网的青春期少年，肯定是想到了什么馊主意。

 

       “对付所有男人都会有的弱点，美人计。”

 

       “美人计个头，这房间里只有我们四个大男人，一个妹子都没见着，怎么用美人计？”斯科特一针见血地指出，然后发现大家的目光转到了自己身上。“你们干嘛都看着我？”

 

       艾瑞克挑了挑眉毛，罗根耸耸肩，汉克只是在微笑。

 

       “等等，不，绝不！想都别想！为什么总是让我负责这种任务！”

 

       “要相信自己瘦子，没有人能逃过你那火辣辣的视线。”

 

        “你怎么不上，我看皮尔斯就喜欢你这型的！”

 

        这时，艾瑞克冷不防地冒出了一句：“皮尔斯长得还不错，跟个男模似的。”

 

        “你行你去！”

 

        “我讨厌镶金牙的，俗。”

 

        斯科特·萨默斯此时此刻脸上的表情，就好像想送他们每人一颗子弹。

 

 

 

        “喂，听得见吗？喂？喂喂喂喂喂？”

 

        “行了听得见，快闭嘴！”

 

        罗根别扭地松了松扣紧的领口，僵硬地对着面前来往的宾客咧嘴笑。而此时，从会场入口走进三位西装革履、风度翩翩、人模人样的家伙。其中一位皮肤苍白的瘦高个儿，远远地朝罗根做了个口型，听上去没啥诚意的道歉从罗根耳朵里的通讯器传来：“啊，哦，抱歉，我太紧张了。”

 

       “放松点，汉克，反正你也不是第一次出外勤了。”德国男人端起服务生托盘里的酒，神情自然地从另外两名同伴的身边走开，穿梭在人群中。今晚，兰谢尔将会负责现场情况的监视工作，以应对突发事件的发生。罗根因为和二号目标撞脸，只能装成酒会侍应，因为来这里的人才不会注意给你端酒的长啥样。

 

       斯科特是今晚整个计划的主力（尽管他百般不情愿），但这一切还得靠把他们带进来的汉克·麦考伊。X侦探社的顾问兼技术支持在科学界还挺有名，没费多大力气就拿到了这场舞会的邀请函。因此，汉克要靠自己“生物化学界新秀”的知名度接近“地狱火”俱乐部的老板，然后再把斯科特以自己助手的身份介绍给皮尔斯。

 

       原本是这么计划来着的。

 

       但事实就是，计划永远赶不上变化。当罗根听见艾瑞克的提醒时，果然看见某位梳着背头的男人出现了，那耀眼的金发夺去了在场所有人的目光。

 

       唐纳德·皮尔斯虽然长着张天使面孔（留着胡子，看上去仍像个小白脸男模），但可不是个好惹的角色。他如今的财力和地位可不是靠那张漂亮脸蛋得来。这人不仅心狠手辣，而且还非常有头脑，是个杰出的天才工程师。看看他那条机械手臂，就不惊讶他还会找克隆人当自己的保镖了。

 

       就在目标忙着和宾客们寒暄之时（虽然看皮尔斯的表情，罗根比较愿意称之为调情），汉克已经拉着斯科特走上前去了。

 

       罗根小声吹了个口哨，没人注意到他：“我们的小野兽真有种。”

 

       “令人敬佩的勇气。”艾瑞克端着酒杯倚在吧台旁，想找一个最舒服的姿势看戏……啊，不，是观察情况。从刚才开始，就有位身材火辣的美女一直盯着他看，并且主动上前尝试搭话——

 

       “嘿，帅哥……”

 

       兰谢尔没等对方说完，头也不回地拒绝了：“不。”

 

       对方没想到自己会被如此干脆地拒绝：“我只是想……”

 

       “不。”

 

       “那就是没机会……”

 

       “没。”

 

       “就不能……”

 

       “哪儿凉快哪儿待去。”他抿了一口酒，压根没瞄那美女一眼，可能是觉得斯科特·萨默斯主演的滑稽喜剧比较有趣。

 

       那位女子露出一副嫌弃的表情，气得破口大骂：“你什么毛病啊，死基佬！”然后扬长而去。而艾瑞克依然两眼盯着他们的目标，完全不关心自己如何伤害了一位淑女的脆弱心灵。

 

       看吧，这就是为什么他会怀疑兰谢尔是性冷淡。罗根这么想着，重新把目光转回汉克和斯科特那边，他们好像已经和皮尔斯搭上话了。就在这时，身旁有人开口叫住了他：“不好意思，请问能给我一杯马丁尼吗？”

 

       罗根皱了皱眉，没有马上回过头去：“你可以直接拿托盘上的，不用问我。”自己还真是个差劲的侍应，可罗根一点儿也不在乎，这只不过是伪装罢了。

 

       “恐怕我可能够不着，我的朋友。”

 

       “我才不是你的朋友……”这位6英尺3英寸的高大（伪）侍应生不耐烦地回过头去，正想着这对话怎么听上去那么耳熟，就看见一位坐在轮椅上的年轻男子微微仰起脸，向他微笑。

 

       自从有一个操蛋的童年后，詹姆斯·豪利特再也不相信什么操蛋的命运。但在很久很久之后，回忆起往事，他还是不得不承认：有些事情的确在冥冥之中，将他引向了自己注定要前往的方向。

 

       在陆地面积为789平方千米的纽约市，就有近九百万的人口。罗根真的没想过还会遇见自己在好几天前“救下”的轮椅男，而且今天对方还穿着一套剪裁精致的高级礼服，那双蓝得不可思议的眼睛在看清罗根的脸后一下子亮了起来。呃，罗根有说过自己受不了别人这样仰着头、双眼亮晶晶地看着他吗？

 

       “哦，是你，很高兴能再见面。”男人愉快地说道，好像忘了之前说要一杯酒的事，然后友好地伸出手，“我是查尔斯·泽维尔，非常感谢你上次的出手相助。”

 

       罗根挑了挑眉，奇怪的有钱人，来参加舞会居然还想和侍应生交朋友。他也不想太失礼，还是迅速握了一下：“没什么大不了的，你也不需要一直惦记着。”收回手后，他有点尴尬得看了看脚下，然后又装作随意地转头朝别的方向看了几眼，就是不太敢看那位自称“泽维尔”的脸。哦，他们还在执行任务呢，重要的任务！一不小心就会暴露身份、让他们陷入危险之中的任务！

 

       查尔斯·泽维尔还在耐心地看着他，“那你呢，朋友，你叫什么名字？”

 

       “呃……吉米。”罗根倒没忘记自己这回用的名字，然后又看了一眼会场另一边的同伴们。“那个，听着，老兄，我现在工作很忙。厨房……厨房需要我，我得马上过去。”

 

       “上次你说过如果我们还能再见，你会给我机会答谢你。”老天，这个叫查尔斯·泽维尔的家伙为什么能一直保持微笑？“或许，在舞会结束之后？那时候你的工作应该就结束了吧？我可以请你去喝一杯么？”

 

       这是在约我出去？罗根差点没咬到舌头，没想到对方还是位直球选手。但他真的得需要把注意力放回到任务中，就连艾瑞克也听到有什么不对，朝他这边看过来了。“我是直的，老兄。”等等，自己在说啥？他为什么要强调自己的性向问题？

 

       对方没有露出被冒犯的样子，反而被逗得咧开嘴笑了。嘿，罗根！詹姆斯·豪利特！有点出息，别盯着他的嘴唇看！

 

       “哦，不，吉米，我并没有在约你出去。”

 

       这家伙是会读心术还是什么的吗？

 

       “只是朋友之间普通的去喝一杯而已。你瞧，我不喜欢欠别人人情。就当是认识个朋友，也没什么坏处不是吗？”查尔斯·泽维尔似乎看出他心神不定的样子，于是从西服内侧口袋里掏出了一张小卡片，“这是我的名片，如果有时间就联系我吧。”

 

        罗根不知道应该回一句什么，只是木然地接过。卡片上写着泽维尔的全名——查尔斯·弗兰西斯·泽维尔……哦，哥伦比亚大学遗传学和生物物理学教授，怪不得能来参加今晚的舞会。不过当初第一次遇见他时，罗根就觉得对方身上有种特别的书卷气（就那黑漆漆的小暗巷能看出个啥，骗谁呢）。

 

       泽维尔没有等罗根开口，就温和地道了个别，然后从容地摇着轮椅，在不少宾客充满尊敬的礼让中离开了。罗根还在看着那张名片，突然觉得自己的情商有点不够用。好吧，坦白说，他对这位年纪轻轻的教授印象不错，但这不代表自己想追他还是什么。罗根可还记得自己上一次是和女人搞在一起，虽然对方后来把他从高楼推下。没错，艾玛·弗罗斯特那婊子迟早会付出代价的。

 

       “罗根？什么情况？”兰谢尔硬邦邦的声线从通讯器传来，这才让他回过神，“你刚刚在和谁说话？”

 

       “只是一个想拿杯酒的家伙而已。”不过我倒是忘了把酒给他了。罗根想，自己真是个糟糕的侍应。

 

       “回到任务上来，情况有变。”听上去艾瑞克好像正强忍着笑意……等等，兰谢尔居然还会强忍笑意？为什么那面瘫要强忍笑意？

 

       然后罗根什么都明白了。就在刚才他和查尔斯·泽维尔说话的时候，唐纳德·皮尔斯已经成功上钩，被挑起了兴致。只是稍稍和原计划不符的是，金发男人调戏的不是斯科特，而是原本只想做“僚机”的麦考伊先生（反正汉克是这么称呼自己的）。

 

       啊，所以皮尔斯喜欢的是这一型？

 

       只见斯科特灾乐祸地退后一步，让脸色煞白的汉克去对付那轻浮的金发仔。罗根对天发誓，皮尔斯的爪子都要摸上麦考伊的屁股了。

 

       “或许……你能到我那儿聊聊这超级血清的事？”英俊的金发男人凑到汉克耳边，故意压低的声音从汉克的通讯器传到他们的耳朵里。罗根觉得身体仿佛有电流蹿过，真是有够羞耻的。然后，他瞧见艾瑞克和斯科特也是一副僵硬得不敢动弹的样子，心里这才平衡了一些。

 

       那家伙是妖孽，赤裸裸的妖孽！

 

       汉克满脸通红，被对方狠掐他屁股的右手吓得差点跳起来。天呐，还是只冷冰冰的机械臂！

 

       就在罗根怀疑小处男麦考伊要原形毕露、把皮尔斯扔到几十米开外的时候，金发仔突然被人从汉克身边抽开，把周围的人都吓了一跳。

 

       山寨货山寨得还真不赖。

 

       那诡异的克隆人终于现身了。正如情报所说，除了平头造型以及身上保镖标配的西服，X-24简直跟罗根是一个模子里印出来的（拜托这就是克隆体的意义啊），除了他看上去比罗根年轻些。

 

       皮尔斯的衣领被自家保镖揪在手里，众目睽睽之下，脸面全无。“混蛋，快他妈放我下来！”

 

       X-24一脸阴郁，罗根看出那是自己气到发疯才会露出的表情。克隆人一声不吭，抓着皮尔斯的手也纹丝不动，任对方如何挣扎、如何骂娘。这动静闹得可有点大了，当初他们还想着秘密行动不要打草惊蛇，现在这个情况让罗根有点担心。

 

       “放手！”皮尔斯愤怒地大叫，下了最后通牒，“24，你他娘的如果再不放开我，就找下个东家干去吧！！”

 

       相当有魄力的威胁，可惜没啥卵用。查理的天使们……还有罗根（说真的，他还是坚持拒绝这个称呼），只能眼睁睁看着他们的首要目标被二号目标直接拖走。唐纳德·皮尔斯绝望地捂住脸，还天真地想着或许有人没认出他。

 

       斯科特这才回过神来：“刚才发生了啥？为什么那个X-24表现得像个吃醋的男友？”

 

       汉克：“呃……那个X-24救了我？”

 

       “你想太多了。”艾瑞克一针见血地说，“他恨不得把你扔出窗户。”

 

       所以说那些八卦小报也不是空穴来风，估计明天新闻头条应该会很精彩。罗根一把扯开系在领口的领结，快步走向目标离开的方向。他不用多加说明，就知道他的搭档们也已经默契地跟上他，去追踪跑掉的唐纳德·皮尔斯和X-24。

 

       冲下逃生出口处的楼梯后，罗根还按了按屁股，以确保某张小卡片乖乖待在他裤子后的口袋里。

 

（TBC）

 

注：[1]“马润”和“阿妹”：美国海军陆战队（Marine）和美国陆军（Army）的谐音，双方之间的爱恨情仇不是一天两天的事了。

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 罗根终于见到了他们的委托人。

 

        那晚真是糟透了。罗根体会到了前所未有的挫败。

 

       在皮尔斯和X-24离开会场后，他们立刻跟上去，冲到后巷才明白过来目标已经察觉到了不对劲。所以，X-24独自一人把他们截停在巷子的时候，罗根没有犹豫，选择让两位搭档去追皮尔斯，自己来对付克隆人。

 

       那家伙是黑科技的产物，没有半点人性，除了嘶吼和攻击，就没说过一句话。他想拦下艾瑞克和斯科特，却被罗根牵制住，只能咬牙切齿地看着他们追向皮尔斯逃跑的方向。接着，克隆人转过头来重新盯着罗根，就像一只站在镜子前、被自己的影子迷惑的狼狗，咆哮着发出警告，然后一跃而起，扑向了罗根。

 

       那感觉很奇怪，就好像是在和自己打斗，X-24就连战斗模式都和罗根如此相像。双方势均力敌，打得难舍难分，僵持不下。但逐渐的，罗根开始感到有些吃力。X-24比他年轻，比他强壮（而罗根身上的旧伤还在隐隐作痛），动作甚至更迅猛、更干脆利落，似乎完全不受多余的想法或情绪影响。认准目标，绝对执行，他是军方最想要的那种超级士兵。可能是比罗根更优秀的士兵。

 

       太可笑了，这家伙甚至不算是人。罗根不知道军方是怎么在如此短的时内制造出一个正值壮年的克隆人的，但他们绝对不可能复制完罗根十几年的炮火人生。

 

       罗根将钢爪插进对方的左手，满意地听着克隆人的咆哮（不错，痛觉神经还好使），接着迅速闪避，但还是让X-24手上的利刃在他胸前划出了一道血痕。然而，还没等罗根站稳，X-24已经从疼痛中反应过来，直接对者罗根的小腿狠狠一扫，把他撂倒在地。

 

       操蛋的克隆人。X-24甚至没给罗根最后一击，就已经朝自家老板所在的方向跑去了。罗根躺在地上盯着X-24离开的背影，狼狈地喘着气开口：“他跑了。你们追上‘金丝雀’了吗？”

 

       等到斯科特的声音从通讯器响起，他才松了一口气。“成功扫描了‘金丝雀’的瞳孔和掌纹，手机也复制完毕。‘捕鸟大队’已撤，先回安全屋。”

 

       哦，真棒，简直不能再好了。最起码任务也算完成了一半。

 

       “你还在巷子？”斯科特没等到罗根的回应，听上去似乎有点紧张，“嘿，蠢狼，你没事吧？被山寨货揍晕过去了吗？”

 

       “狗屎！”他骂人的力气还是有的，“你俩他妈的利索点，快来接我！”

 

       话音刚落，艾瑞克带着轻快的语气补充了一句：“他还有力气骂脏话，肯定没大碍。我们的罗根总会没事的。”

 

 

 

       汉克的检查证实了艾瑞克的话，除了一些划伤和淤青外，罗根的身体并无大碍。但话说回来，他早已不是什么二十几岁的愣头青，再好的身体终究不是铁打的。然而，这不代表罗根承认自己打不过那个克隆人，下次见面躺地上的就不是“金刚狼”了。

 

       “其实任务完成得不错，”估计是看到罗根闷闷不乐的样子，汉克开口安慰道，“只不过打草惊蛇，让皮尔斯取消了本周的一起交易。这让我们的委托人非常不满意，待会儿还要来这儿和我们会面。”

 

       “和我们委托人有什么关系？”

 

       “那起交易是FBI给皮尔斯设的套，而这次我们的顾客来自美国政府。”

 

       罗根冷哼一声：“那些大人物从什么时候起开始求助于我们这种私人侦探社了？”

 

       “自从白宫里有了‘地狱火’的人？”汉克知道罗根对美国政府没什么好感，“别担心，这已经不是我们第一次接受政府委托了。查理很擅长和那些官员打交道，他从来都清楚自己在干什么。”

 

        X侦探社的顾问很快就把罗根一人留在了检查室，去接待那位来自政府的委托人。罗根慢悠悠地站起身，套上自己的背心。他一想到等会儿还要去和银行的那些傻冒见面，就忍不住朝天花板翻了个白眼。他的退伍军人体恤金又莫名其妙少了一笔（虽然现在他也不是非常需要，但那好歹是他应得的），而银行的却坚持说已经寄去了他家。太可笑了，难道他们真以为罗根脑壳儿里长的是肌肉，这么好糊弄吗？

 

       离开检查室之前，罗根又了摸口袋，想确认自己有没有忘拿手机或者钱包，结果手指就碰到了某张小卡片。哦，那个坐轮椅的大学教授。自己被“败给克隆人”一事搞得心烦意乱，都忘了这茬儿，到现在都没有给对方打电话。他又掏出了那张名片，把上面的每个字母都认认真真地看了一遍。

 

       好吧，那个泽维尔是挺有魅力的，罗根承认，但至于进一步的接触？不，谢了，詹姆斯·豪利特从来对“长期关系”（等等这词是从哪儿蹦出来的？）这种事儿不感冒。他是一匹独狼，他就喜欢独来独往，无牵无挂。

 

       最后那张名片，还是被扔进了检查室门外的废纸篓里。

 

        ……因为罗根已经把上面的电话号码存进了手机。

 

       不，这不是打脸，他只不过觉得自己的手机通讯录多一个号码也没啥问题。

 

       他原本的确是想直接离开，没打算打扰汉克和顾客的会面。但罗根不抽上一口侦探社的雪茄就难受得很，更别提现在还负伤、需要雪茄魔法般的治愈效果。不管怎么说，他推门进去前已经打了招呼，也敲了门（多有礼貌，平时“金刚狼”才不在乎什么礼节），只是没那个耐性等会客厅里的回应。但如果让他知道今天来的人是谁，他肯定会放弃那宝贝雪茄，扭头就走，绝不会推开这倒霉的人门。

 

       只是“如果”这个词在此时此刻显得非常多余。

 

       一身军装的男人坐在那张象征着查理的办公桌前，顺着汉克的目光转过头看向门的方向，在看清罗根的脸后露出了一个意味深长的微笑。那副嘴脸恶心得罗根只想把对方脸上的整张皮都扯下来。

 

       “罗根！”汉克的声音听上去有些模糊，“你怎么突然闯进来了……”

 

       “他为什么会在这里？”罗根花了两秒钟，才从牙齿间挤出自己的声音。他浑身上下的肌肉都紧绷着，像是在竭力克制自己不要做出什么冲动的行为。他瞪得两只眼睛都痛了。“他妈的这该死的混蛋，怎么会在这里？！”

 

       “我也很高兴再见到你，大兵。”那又矮又胖的老混蛋慢悠悠地站起来，摆出一副亲切和蔼的模样，“仿佛一下回到了旧时光呢。”

 

       罗根冷哼了一声：“省省吧，我不再是你手下的士兵了。”

 

       而汉克在中间不知所措：“呃罗根，我想你已经认识威廉·史崔克将军了。”

 

       史崔克一脸兴趣盎然地说：“在伊拉克的时候我是詹姆斯·豪利特的上级，而吉米……我是说罗根，是我手下最好的士兵。”

 

       满口谎言，他当时明明说最好的士兵是韦德·威尔逊，尽管恨极了对方的絮絮叨叨、絮絮叨叨、絮絮叨叨。不过看看现在某位牛油果脸雇佣兵，罗根非常高兴自己当初没得到变态将军的“赞赏”。“而我以此为耻，你这该死的混球。”

 

       将军却不以为然地耸耸肩：“你还是那么有冲劲，罗根。”

 

       “没错，想把你撕成碎片的冲劲！”

 

       “哦不会的，我可是你们的委托人，而你只是查理的一条哈巴狗。”这戴老花镜的臭虫是怎么做到一边笑得春风满面、一边从嘴里喷射浓酸毒液的？正当罗根想要骂出声时，扬声器里传出查理平静温润的声音——

 

       “希望您不要出言侮辱我手下的侦探们，将军。他们冒着生命危险只为完成您的委托。”

 

       史崔克提高音量回应道：“那或许他们应该做得更好一点，而不是毁了我们原本计划的抓捕行动！不过，您说得有道理，查理先生，我应该更尊重您的‘天使’们。”

 

       看来许久不见，史崔克还是能非常准确地戳中罗根最痛恨的点。说真的，有必要把重音放在“天使”这个词上吗？“不准那么叫我！”他已经抓起桌上的烟灰缸了，决定下一秒就对准对方的脑门砸下去。

 

       “为什么不呢？你可曾是我手下最让人闻风丧胆的死亡天使啊。”

 

       太好了，不用废话，直接可以动手了。

 

       但那绝对不可能发生，只要有查理在……虽然严格上来说他并不在这个房间里。“罗根，冷静些，我不希望在我的侦探社里发生任何暴行。而且史崔克将军现在就准备要离开了，他可是个大忙人。”

 

       “哦，我是吗？”史崔克挑了挑眉，从容地戴上军帽，还是一副装腔作势地模样，“好吧，既然查理先生都开口了，那我就先告辞。希望X侦探社不要让我失望，美利坚感谢你们的付出与奉献。”

 

       罗根在那霍比特人经过他时轻蔑地冷哼了一声，压根就不屑再多看对方一眼：“不用担心，等我们把‘地狱火’打垮，你可别被吓得把眼珠给瞪出来。”

 

       “汉克，”查理的声音明显带着些许无奈，“送史崔克将军出去吧。”

 

       会客厅里只剩下罗根一个人的时候，他无言地盯着办公桌上的那部古董电话；查理还在线上，他能听见对方轻轻的呼吸声。

 

      “你他妈为什么要接受史崔克的委托？！”

 

      “注意语言，罗根，别和我讲脏话……”

 

      “你才要停止告诉我我应该怎么做！”罗根只觉得身体里的血液“噌噌噌”地往脑袋蹿，已经管不上查理是不是他的老板，“一开始是你找上我，说得天花乱坠，把我拉进你的侦探社。我为你工作，但绝不是你的什么宠物！”

 

       “我从没有这么看你……我从没有这么看你们。”

 

       “哦，是吗？你和汉克，跟踪我调查我，不可能不知道我和威廉·史崔克的恩怨。可你却让我完成那霍比特人的委托，还不打算告诉我？！等等，你干嘛在笑？我可是在质问你，这是很严肃的时刻！”

 

       “哦，我很抱歉。”查理话语间的笑意再明显不过，“不过，霍比特人？看来艾瑞克和斯科特都错了，你还是很有幽默感的。”

 

       兰谢尔和萨默斯懂什么幽默感？罗根这才放松了些，但还是拒绝太快向查理妥协。“别转移话题，查理，我需要你的解释。”

 

       查理的语气依然柔和，但已经变得严肃了许多：“我当然知道，罗根，招你进来前我的确看过你的资料，包括你离开军队的原因。”他停顿了一下，等待对方发话；但罗根只是一言不发地坐着，查理便继续开口，“‘雷霆行动’——你在军队执行的最后一项任务，当时的指挥官就是威廉·史崔克。行动失败后，军队认为你的精神状态不再适合待在部队，于是让你提前退伍。是因为这个，对吗？”

 

       罗根痛恨想起那时候的事。或许正是因为他一直以来都拒绝正视它，他的PTSD才一直不能好转。但查理的声音不知为什么抚平了他的烦躁，似乎让事情变得没那么困难。罗根不喜欢自己这么容易被另一个人影响，但却难以控制。

 

       “如果你真的需要我的解释，你就得和我谈谈，罗根。我们只是通过电话交流，我们此时甚至不在同一个房间。如果你不开口，或许我对自己员工的了解就只能止步于档案里干巴巴的数据了。”

 

       好吧自己绝对是要屈服了，有谁能对查理说“不”呢？罗根有点气恼地用力抽了一口雪茄（这才是他原本来会客厅的目的），努力保持着声音的平静，任思绪回到了从前——

 

       “一开始只是一项秘密突袭，但后来那些错误的情报，有致命漏洞的作战计划，一直解决不了的装备配给问题，以及白痴上级的一意孤行……我试着阻止这场行动，向史崔克指出他的错误，甚至还公然违抗他的命令，全是白费力气……

 

       那简直就是一场灾难……战术空降兵甚至在进入A.O.之前就在阻点[1]被人肉炸弹袭击，更别提过程中指挥部的情报后滞……整个连死伤过半，我所在的排除了我没人活下来。幸存者因为‘精神状态不稳定’这种狗屁理由强制退伍，只是为了掩盖那个舒舒服服坐在指挥室的狗杂种犯下的错误……”

 

       或许其他人都以为罗根是个没有心、什么也不在乎的混蛋——什么都敢说，什么都敢做，被谁惹恼了就把对方干上天。但那只是因为他已经失去了在乎的一切。

 

       他和那个克隆人不一样。他是真的能感觉到什么，无论是愧疚还是痛苦，甚至还会夜夜噩梦。他不是什么野兽，尽管他一直如此伪装自己。

 

       查理没有说话，给罗根足够的时间整理自己的思绪。不知过了多久，电话里的声音才继续响起：“你问我为什么要接受史崔克的委托……”

 

       罗根挑挑眉：“他是个混球。”

 

       “是的，他的确是个混球。但这个混球委托我帮助他们铲除‘地狱火’的势力。”查理的声音一下变得有些遥远而深沉，好像那人正在回想曾经过往，“我曾因为‘地狱火’失去一切，但在很长一段时间的逃避后，我决定振作、改变原来颓废的生活。我努力想要做些什么，希望其他人不要经历发生在我身上的事。这也是我坚持开这家侦探社的原因。那你呢，罗根？你加入我们也是因为想要做些什么改变吗？”

 

       “……我重申一下，我是被你忽悠进来的。还有那合同上的违约金，你不觉得高得太离谱了吗？！”

 

       “你已经是个大男孩了，罗根，不会因为我随便几句话就答应来我手下工作的。”

 

       “不要那么叫我，”罗根身上的鸡皮疙瘩都要起来了，不耐烦地撸了把脸，“我很满意我现在的生活，不需要什么鬼改变！”

 

       “你一个人住，没有亲近的家人、朋友或者伴侣，甚至连宠物也不养。和同事工作完后，就去酒吧喝几杯，找个女人随便在哪儿来场一夜情，然后回家继续过一个人的生活。这样你也满意吗？”

 

       “我一个人过得快活。”

 

       “总是一个人，从不和别人谈谈，我并不意外你会炒掉你的心理医生。”

 

       罗根翻了个白眼，太棒了，难道就没有什么是查理不知道的吗？“我炒了她是因为她满口废话，却一点用也没有！”

 

       “一点用也没有，或许是因为你从不把那些废话听进去？”

 

       “查理，你当心理医生真的烂透了。”

 

       “我修读过心理学，事实上我可以称得上是行内专家。”

 

       “怎么？你还真想接替我心理医生的工作？”

 

       “不，罗根，我只是希望你不要走我的老路。”他的话轻柔而温和，并且饱含关心。“封闭自己永远都没有用。如果你真的想摆脱曾经的梦魇，你就必须得做些改变，重新让你的生活有所意义。”

 

       “什么改变？”

 

       “任何事情。新爱好，新外套，新餐馆，新酒吧……一辆新车也行，或者一位新朋友。”

 

       “那有什么用，我还是原来的我。”

 

       “没有什么是永远不变的。你只是需要试着接纳你周围的一切。新的生活。”

 

       罗根沉默了几秒，把雪茄摁灭在烟灰缸里，忍不住笑出声来。哦，新的生活。最起码他喜欢“一辆新车”这个提议。其实，他已经有所改变了——接受一份全新的工作，而这毫无疑问是查理的功劳。“好吧，查理，我收回前言，你做心理咨询还不赖。”

 

       查理也放松地笑了起来：“我想我就不要浪费你的时间了，待会你还要去银行不是吗？”

 

       “你知道吗？去他妈的银行！我的老板是查理，谁在乎那点体恤金。”

 

       罗根离开会客厅时，还能听到查理被逗乐的大笑声。他掏出手机，还不费力地就找到了刚存进通讯录没多久的新号码。

 

       新改变，新生活。或许这也意味着他需要一位新朋友。

 

       他没再犹豫，按下了拨通键。

 

（TBC）

 

注：[1]军队用语。A.O.（行范）指area of operation行动范围，需要完全封锁的区域。

 

阻点指车队速度容易变慢或者容易被埋伏的地方。

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 罗根终于要去约会了！

 

       这原本是美好的一天，但当斯科特·萨默斯打开自家房门的那一刻，瞬间觉得刚刚还明媚可爱的阳光现在简直就是死亡镭射光波。

 

       他的早晨绝不应该出现詹姆斯·见鬼的罗根·豪利特。

 

       “你他妈穿的是什么玩意儿？”

 

       “什么‘什么玩意儿’？”罗根踩着门前那块斯科特在超市打折时买的地毯，挑了挑眉毛，“你是真的瞎了所以要在自己家里戴墨镜？”

 

       “或许我应该换个词——你他妈为什么要穿这玩意儿？”

 

       “首先，瘦子，这玩意儿叫西装……”

 

       “废话，我又不是真的瞎！”

 

       “那你还问这狗屎问题干嘛？我他妈为什么不能穿‘这玩意儿’了？”

 

       “因为你任务之外的时候从来就只穿背心和皮夹克？”斯科特忍不住提高音量，觉得一大早看见这样的场景有点吓人。

 

       “我说过了我有个重要会面……”

 

       “所以咧？你甚至都不愿穿军装去参加自己的退伍仪式！”

 

       罗根不耐烦地想要推开门，但被斯科特死死地按住了。“你就不能先邀请我进去吗？”

 

       “为什么？你想干嘛？！”

 

       “我他妈发了短信告诉过你我要来借你的领带。”

 

       “什么短信？你还发了短信？我怎么没收到？”斯科特放松了警惕，伸手想要掏口袋里的手机，却被对方趁虚而入、强行挤进了屋。

 

       “你当然没有收到。”罗根一副心情愉快的样子微笑起来，“因为我根本就没发。”

 

       就在斯科特准备冲上去和罗根拼个你死我活的时候，从屋子里传出了动听悦耳的女声：“嘿，亲爱的，门外是谁？”

 

       房子的主人一边和眼前某位不速之客大眼瞪小眼，一边咬牙切齿地回答道：“谁也不是，隔壁家的疯狗罢了！”

 

       罗根也不生气，假惺惺地回敬道：“我的荣幸。” 

 

       琴·葛雷在看见门前的人时，露出了温柔的微笑，热情地打招呼：“哦，早上好罗根。”

 

        “早，小琴。”罗根同样回以笑容，那套近乎的昵称引来斯科特鄙夷的目光，“准备去上班？”

 

       斯科特的红发女友点点头，然后饶有兴致地上下打量起访客，好奇地问：“哇哦，没见过你穿得这么正式啊。怎么，是要去约会吗？”

 

       斯科特冷哼一声，好像自己刚听到了世界上最好冷的笑话：“他去约会？简直活见鬼了。”但罗根没理会他的冷嘲热讽，更没有否认琴说的话，让斯科特大跌墨镜。“喂喂喂，你是认真的？你去约会？！还穿西装？！难道世界末日是要来了吗？”

 

       “管这么多干嘛，快把领带借我！”

 

       “自己买一条去。”

 

       “我才不会在服装店花一个小时挑领带。”

 

       斯科特不可置信地上下打量他，终于算是妥协了。“好吧，反正也难得，我就借你一回，如果弄脏了得赔我十条一模一样。”

 

       他上楼去卧室的时候，还听见琴对罗根说：“没想到你居然会为了约会好好打扮，看来对方是个很不简单的姑娘哦~”

 

       罗根：“不，不算约会，只是去喝杯咖啡而已。”

 

       这让斯科特意识到什么，连忙停下脚步，朝楼下的人喊道：“等一下，蠢狼，第一次约会？还是说，连约会的阶段都没到，只是很不正式的那种一起喝咖啡？”

 

       他的同事只是哼哼了一声，没有答话，算是默认。于是，斯科特继续用那种罗根很讨厌的欠扁口气嘲笑道：“连约会都不算就穿西装去，也不怕吓到人家。”

 

       但琴很显然不赞同自己男友的话，安慰道：“别听斯科特贫嘴，我觉得你这么认真对待第一次约会很浪漫，这说明你很重视你们的关系，她肯定会很感动的。”

 

       感动个鬼，我一点都不需要对方觉得浪漫好吗！首先，“她”是个男的；其次，对方也说了只是交个朋友而已。罗根抬头看天花板，觉得有点呼吸困难。自己是不是还把衬衫最上面的扣子给扣上了？

 

       “那姑娘绝对会被吓跑。”

 

       “斯科特，别这么打击你的朋友，帮他出出主意啊。”

 

       “嘿嘿嘿，只是在同个地方工作的同事而已，不是朋友！”接着，两人同步率满分地一起用关切的目光看向罗根，而那人的表情不是一般的难看。“所以，你还要领带吗？”

 

       罗根机械地对上斯科特的目光，很不客气地翻了个白眼：“去你妈的！”

 

 

 

       斯科特·萨默斯简直是在胡说八道。罗根又不是情窦初开的小鬼头，好歹也算情场老手，怎么会不懂约会的套路？再说了，这真的不是那种意义上的约会啊！

 

       不管怎样，他还是换回以往“白背心皮夹克战斗靴”的标配。休闲，又不随便，还不失帅气，这身装扮来赴约相当完美。然后，等他到了约好的地点，一见到查尔斯·泽维尔坐在店外的露天咖啡桌旁读书，平时心中想揍斯科特的欲望更加强烈了。

 

       衬衫，马甲，西裤，皮鞋。

 

       背心，夹克，工装裤，战斗靴。

 

       到底是谁说“穿太正式会吓到对方”的？肯定不是琴吧？现在倒显得罗根是个随随便便、不认真对待的混蛋了。  

 

       你还别说，他倒真是个随随便便、不认真对待的混蛋。

 

       纠结也就那么一会儿的事，罗根还是选择毫不在意地直接走到查尔斯面前，故意挡住对方看书时的光线。

 

       “抱歉迟到了，”等对方抬起头后，罗根一屁股坐在了椅子上，“你在看什么？”

 

       查尔斯没有生气，尽管罗根真的迟到了20分钟。但这不能怪他，遇到大塞车是因为马路被里里外外三五层记者给堵住了。罗根实在搞不懂“斯塔克家某土豪当街被绯闻对象掌掴”这种破事有啥新闻价值。“T.H.怀特写的小说，《永恒之王》。”坐在轮椅上的男人微笑着合上书，将封面展示给他看，“我最喜欢的一本书。”

 

       “历史传说哈，还以为搞科学的不信这个？”

 

       “它依然有很高的文学价值。”查尔斯将书放到一边，把全部注意力都放在他的新朋友身上，“你想喝点什么？咖啡还是……”

 

       罗根挑了挑眉毛：“啤酒？”

 

       查尔斯忍不住咧嘴笑起来，好像早就预料到罗根的回答：“是的，这家店有卖啤酒，所以我才把地点定在这儿。总不能指望像你这样的美国大兵只喝咖啡吧？”

 

       这倒挑起罗根的好奇心了，他可从没说过自己在部队里待过。等服务员点完单离开后，他忍不住开口问“你怎么知道我当过兵？”

 

       “你走路的姿势、晒黑的皮肤、胸前的伤痕、还有这身板，不难看出你服过役，否则我就真猜不到你是干什么的了。”查尔斯的目光随着自己说的每一个字掠过罗根的身体，然后重新对上他的视线，“鉴于你只告诉了我一个名字，剩下的我只能自己发挥想象力了。”

 

       等他注意到对方正睁着蓝眼睛期待地看向他时，罗根才反应过来查尔斯是在等他介绍自己。“詹姆斯·罗根。”把这两个名字拼起来还过得去。“‘吉米’是小名，但我更喜欢别人叫我‘罗根’。”如果你小时候有个让你生不如死、天天喊你“吉米小姑娘”的哥哥，你也会讨厌这个名字的。“退役前是名海陆，伊拉克和阿富汗都待过。现在在一家安保公司工作。”

 

       “我还以为你是名酒会侍应？”

 

       哦，他给忘了，上回见面的是“酒会侍应吉米”，只有现在这个“安保公司的詹姆斯”才认识“牙医斯科特”和“汽车工程师艾瑞克”。“那只是兼职，赚点外快。退伍军人体恤金可没多少。”罗根不以为然地耸耸肩。

 

       “难怪，你可真不适合当服务员。不仅不给客人拿酒，还在酒会中途消失不见。事实上，你是我见过最糟糕的酒会侍应了。”

 

       “某位年轻有为的小教授非常关注我啊。”

 

       “哦拜托，罗根，我可不是什么年轻小伙儿。你称呼一个三十多岁的男人‘小教授’真让人难为情。”查尔斯看上去是真的有点不好意思了，他微微撇开脸笑起来，低垂的眼睫毛轻轻颤动，看得罗根突然觉得口干舌燥。

 

       卧槽，完了，这感觉就是在约会啊！

 

       服务员这才端着啤酒过来，罗根急匆匆地接过就是灌了一大口，试图靠此冷静一下，然后在和服务员对上视线的时候差点没被呛到。

 

       “嘿，罗根！”

 

       罗根想装作不认识他，当然不是因为之前欠的牌局钱。

 

       “这是你朋友吗？”某人似乎完全没有察觉罗根的不欢迎，傻笑着握了握查尔斯的手，“嘿，你好美人，我是罗根在阿富汗的老战友，雷米·勒博。”

 

       查尔斯也没有生气，友好地回答：“你好，我是查尔斯·泽维尔，叫我查尔斯就好。”

 

       “哦，查尔斯，你长得真好看……”

 

       罗根一把扯开雷米的手，不悦地警告道：“嘿，给我收敛点，别骚扰他！”

 

       “怎么就骚扰了，这是赞美！你什么时候认识这样一位迷人的绅士，还不告诉我，真不够兄弟。”

 

       “呃哼，关你什么事？”

 

       “我关心一下也不奇怪吧？自从你辞掉酒保的工作后，就没在擂台出现过。没人知道你去哪儿了，我还以为你酒精中毒、躺在哪个小巷子里烂死了呢。”

 

       这法国佬就不能看看场合再说话吗，顶着查尔斯好奇的目光，罗根觉得异常尴尬。“打擂台一身伤，还挣不到几个钱，早换工作了。”

 

       “谁说的，大家挤破脑袋就是为了看你打擂，多风光，哪像我还得在这破咖啡馆做兼职。说起来，今天擂台又开赛了，好像还挺热闹的，你可以带查尔斯去看看，那是个不错的约会地点。”

 

       等一下，他说啥？罗根还没反应过来，雷米就走开去骚扰其他客人了。怎么能扔下这种话就离开？你这不是卖队友吗？！然而，查尔斯好像根本没注意到什么“约会”。事实上，他一听到有擂台比赛，两眼就发出狂热的光芒。你好歹给我注意一下啊！

 

       “见鬼的（BloodyHell），为什么我都没听说有擂台赛！”

 

       嗯，他刚刚是一激动飙了英音吗？ 

 

      查尔斯很快意识到自己的失态，不好意思地红了脸，连忙道歉：“抱歉，因为我好久没去看过擂台赛，有点太激动了。”

 

       查尔斯·泽维尔，一位温文尔雅、彬彬有礼的绅士，一位知识渊博的大学教授，居然会对擂台赛有如此大的热情，难道现在的知识分子爱好都这么特别？罗根现在觉得眼前这个人越来越有意思了。“看不出来你喜欢这种东西。”

 

       查尔斯猛地抬起头来，微微皱起眉头，好像有点不满：“怎么，很奇怪吗？”

 

       “不，只是没想到你喜欢这些暴力游戏而已。”

 

       “我可不崇尚暴力，爱看擂台赛也只是喜欢那种肾上腺素飙升的感觉。以前我还喜欢赛车，横冲直撞，与风竞速。每次擂台赛现场欢呼的人群，能让我回忆起过去激情洋溢的旧时光，记起……”坐在轮椅上的男人没有说下去。他以为没人发现自己的小动作，但罗根还是看见对方悄悄捏了一下自己的腿。不用开口，他也知道查尔斯那句没说出口的话是什么。

 

      记起还能行走、奔跑的感觉。

 

      罗根把酒瓶放下：“发生了什么？”

 

      “一场车祸，脊椎严重受损，腰部以下瘫痪。”

 

      “……呃，我很遗憾？”

 

       “不用感到遗憾，最开始的颓废期早就过去了。不过幸运的是，虽然我以后走不了路，但医生保证我的性能力还是有的。”

 

       啊？他说啥？

 

       “好吧。”他盯着手里的酒瓶，有点懊恼。这小教授怎么总出奇招，现在罗根可以肯定对方是在跟自己调情了。“谢谢你的告知，我……为你感到高兴？”

 

       罗根打赌自己脸上的表情肯定很精彩，因为查尔斯完全不顾形象地大笑起来。

 

       “那个，再问一遍，你是哪里人来着？”

 

 

 

       罗根在侦探社工作了一年多。也就是说，他已经有一年多没来过擂台这种地方了。以前来或许是为了追求刺激，或许是用疼痛麻木自己；但自从为查理工作后，罗根就觉得没有必要再来这种鬼地方。再说，他还没忘记最后一场擂台赛时和老板的小矛盾。

 

       酒，灯光，阴影，到处挤满了吵闹的人群。罗根紧贴着查尔斯的轮椅，怕一不注意就把小教授给丢了。那些只顾着大声嚷嚷的傻冒总是会撞到查尔斯，每次查尔斯都会和他们道歉，然后罗根再用凶狠的眼神把他们抱怨的话瞪回去，直到其他人终于学会给他们主动让路。

 

       “刚刚有位小姐在为我抱不平。”查尔斯抬起头对抽着雪茄的罗根说，“指责你一点都不体贴，不为我推轮椅。”

 

       “啥？我为什么要帮你推轮椅，你的手又没残废。”

 

       “没错！”或许是处在人群中，原本让人觉得非常斯文优雅的查尔斯孩子似的大笑起来，压根不觉得罗根的粗鲁的话哪里冒犯了他。“真搞不懂他们怎么总想帮我推轮椅。我的臂力好得很，如果你看仔细些，我还有点肱二头肌呢。”

 

       罗根见过不少在战场上残废的大兵，很清楚他们最讨厌别人不必要的同情。显然查尔斯也烦透他人那些出自“善意”的帮忙。在他那温和的外表下有一颗要强的自尊心，虽然只能坐在轮椅上却还有一腔热情。罗根没有后悔自己给查尔斯打了电话，他很高兴自己能有机会了解眼前这个人。

 

       但是有时候，罗根总会忘了自己的人生有多操蛋，操蛋到他想和朋友来看场比赛都会有操蛋的事情发生。当那几个肥头大耳、自以为很强壮的光头大汉堵在罗根身后的时候，查尔斯刚好离开他们的位置去了洗手间。

 

       “‘金刚狼’。”其中一个大块头粗声粗气地开口，听上去就好像喉咙里塞了只蛤蟆，“这儿不欢迎你，滚出去。”

 

       罗根懒得正眼瞧他们：“你们每回就只会说这一句，不烦吗？”作为这儿曾经的常胜将军，当所有观众都把钱押到你身上的时候，故意放水输掉比赛能赚上很大一笔。老板曾向他提出了这个要求，但却被好胜的‘金刚狼’不屑地拒绝了。雷米不知道的是，这才是罗根离开擂台的直接原因。“听着伙计们，我只是和朋友来看比赛的，并不想惹麻烦，如果你们可以在三秒钟内闭上嘴消失的话，我会考虑不砸了你们老板的地方……”

 

       那几个打手面面相觑，然后一哄而上。我在骗谁呢，每次执行任务的时候，就没人乖乖照他说的去做。罗根无奈地叹了口气，一拳揍在最先冲到他面前的打手的脸上，然后拿着酒杯对准另一个人的眼睛一泼，在冰块砸向对方的脸时，扯过服务生的托盘，反手朝第三个人的脑袋用力拍了两下，再顺便把第四个人踹到一边，最后把嘴里叼着的雪茄夹在手指中间，缓缓地呼出一口烟。还剩一个打手站在原地没动，两腿一直哆嗦。

 

       “如果你吓得快尿出来了，”罗根一脚踩着那几个被他揍倒的大汉，非常贴心地为对方指了指方向，“厕所在那儿，不用谢我。”

 

       那位光头大汉好像终于找回了自己的舌头，恼羞成怒地大声嚷嚷道：“等我叫来帮手你就得意不起来了！”接着连滚带爬地撒腿子跑了。

 

       嗯，你确定你真的记得去找帮手？罗根没有管他，看着那傻大个快要跑出门口的时候不知被什么玩意儿绊倒了，“啪”地一声脸着地摔在地上。接着，某个摇着轮椅的棕发男人出现在门口边上，还用轮椅的轮子怼了怼地上的人，然后抬头看向罗根眨了眨眼：“嘿，不用客气。我们现在要走了吗？”

 

       “不看比赛了？”

 

       “我认为此时此刻逃跑比较重要。”查尔斯看见出现在罗根身后不远处的更多打手，得意地吹了一声口哨，“快点儿罗根，现在特许你来推轮椅，我还不想真的被人揍一顿然后扔出去。”

 

       对，让他们见鬼去吧！

 

       罗根用力踩过地上那几个人，来到查尔斯身后推着轮椅就跑，临走前又踹了一下那个被查尔斯的轮椅绊倒的傻冒。

 

       他推着查尔斯一直跑出小巷，和轮椅上的人一起迎着风兴奋地大叫，直到没人追上来他们才停下来，一边喘气一边傻笑。因为激动，查尔斯白皙的脸变得红扑扑的，头发被风吹得乱糟糟的，蓝眼睛里还闪烁着还未平静下来的兴奋的光。罗根靠着墙，简直不敢相信自己三十好几，还和一个坐轮椅的大学教授一起开心得像刚玩了过山车的孩子。但他一想到自己让查尔斯没看成擂台赛，忍不住产生了那么一丢丢小小的愧疚——

 

       “抱歉，那些人是冲我来的……”

 

       “你不用特意向我解释什么，我尊重你的隐私。”查尔斯终于平复了激动的心情，微笑着摇摇头。他为什么到现在都不生气，这家伙是圣人还是脑子缺根筋啊？“再说，这可比看擂台赛刺激！还有刚才你推着我跑的时候，绝对比什么赛车爽多了！”

 

       他怎么会这么高兴？罗根被他搞得哭笑不得，这下自己是真的搞不懂这位有趣的小教授了。“没错，绝对爽多了。”

 

       “我今天过得很开心，罗根。”查尔斯把右手伸到他面前，抬头看着他，像极了他们第一次见面时在小巷子里的场景。“很高兴能认识你这样的朋友。”

 

       罗根盯着对方白皙的手，然后稳稳地握住它，嘴角带起一个坏笑。好吧，管它今天是不是约会，感觉真不赖。“即使到最后被人追着跑？”

 

       “即使到最后被人追着跑。”

 

（TBC）

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 新人物友情客串

（三天前）

       “想拿到药物样本，你们必须得先潜进地狱火。”

       “说得倒轻巧，汉克。上回那个克隆人看见我们的脸了。”

       “他只看见你和艾瑞克的脸，我去追他们那会儿戴着墨镜，他应该没认出我来。”

       “斯科特说得没错，所以我找到了你们能顺利潜进去的方法。”汉克把平板上的图像调到屏幕上，“最近地狱火打算找讲师给员工做个提高工作效率的讲座，而皮尔斯从来都不会过问这些小事……”

       艾瑞克接过话：“谁要乔装假扮成讲师？”

       汉克把脸转向斯科特，微笑：“当然是自认为没被认出来的人了。”

       “……我到底哪儿得罪你了？”

 

（现在）

       罗根背着手挺直腰板站着，脸上的假胡子让他鼻子发痒。不过有了假发、大胡子和眼镜，好歹没让罗根被人错当成老板的贴身保镖。

       他瞄了一眼左手边的艾瑞克，对方也是同样的站立姿势，身上那套松松垮垮的西装终于让他少了点精英气质。他们就像是两个助理，或是跟班，傻乎乎地看着面前某位所谓讲师给地狱火的员工做讲座。

       他不知道斯科特到底是从哪儿找来的教鞭，时不时拍在桌上把所有人都吓了一跳。“你们的工作方法老旧又无用。”斯科特扶了扶鼻梁上的眼镜，一边煞有介事地教训着面前这些地狱火研发部的工程师们，一边踱步到罗根面前，“你们的核准程序，让你们只满足于最基本的想法——得到奖金，但与此同时你们的对手却在不断创新产品！”他一甩教鞭，“啪”地一声狠狠打在罗根的腿上。

       罗根疼得朝看向他的艾瑞克翻了个白眼：“Ouch。”

       “公司产品是谁制造的？是你们工程师，而不是那些部门经理。你们，才是地狱火的生命力！”斯科特又敲了下教鞭，把在场的员工都吓得服服帖帖的。“既然你们的老板请我过来好好指导你们，那就带我见识一下你们平时是怎么工作的！”

       停顿了两秒后，他露出了个非常迷人的笑容，眼镜后的蓝眼睛微微眯起来：“现在，谁能给我带个路？”

 

（三天前）

       “样本就在地狱火大厦34楼研发部的实验室仓库，安保措施非常严格。”屏幕上出现了楼层的平面图和针孔摄像头拍摄的内部画面。汉克一边操作着平板，一边为他们的客户史崔克将军解释这一次的行动计划。

       查理的声音从扬声器传出：“天使们，为将军说明一下吧？”

       艾瑞克：“限级进入。”

       斯科特：“掌纹识别。”

       罗根冷哼一声，不屑去看史崔克的脸：“视网膜扫描”然后郁闷地抽了一口雪茄，希望这能缓解因为和史崔克同处一室而产生的恶心感。 

       “只有皮尔斯和另一位地狱火董事才能进入实验室仓库。要进去，他们必须得同步刷卡进入，扫描指纹和掌纹，还有精确度到0.0009微米的激光光束扫描视网膜。”斯科特继续说，“进了大门后，必须得能通过一个受严密监视的真空走廊，才能到达目的地。要摸进去只有一个办法——隐形起来。”

       艾瑞克接着解释：“通过真空走廊后，便来到实验室仓库。仓库地板装有压力感测器，接触超过0.25秒就会触发警报。”

       史崔克仔细地研究着屏幕上的资料，说：“这听起来很难。”

       话音刚落，艾瑞克便露出了个意味深长的微笑，难以掩藏跃跃欲试的兴奋。“不，是听起来很有趣。”

 

（两天前）

       目标：哈利·莱兰，和唐纳德·皮尔斯一样拥有进入实验室仓库权限的董事

       任务：采集并仿造其掌纹、指纹和视网膜

       计划内容：

       1.      由罗根乔装成在目标常去的酒吧工作的服务生（没错，“酒吧服务生吉米”又要出动了），把目标用过的啤酒瓶拿到手。

       2.      化学小天才斯科特用啤酒瓶上的掌纹和指纹，制造出哈利·莱兰的人造手掌

       3.      艾瑞克则带着他家的两位小天使——旺达和皮特罗，假装成为了完成学校作业而上门表演的合唱组合，敲开目标的家门。趁目标还沉浸在两个小朋友天籁般的童声演唱中时，吹着圆号伴奏的艾瑞克上前用藏在号嘴里的扫描器扫描目标的视网膜。

       4.      由化学小天才斯科特用采集到的视网膜信息，制造出仿造目标视网膜的隐形眼镜。

       任务状态：已完成

 

（现在）

       罗根和艾瑞克跟着斯科特和地狱火的员工们到达34楼后，悄悄离开大部队，径直来到实验室仓库的门前。和计划的一样，他们拿出之前复制好的皮尔斯和莱兰的董事级权限卡，同时划过门两边的卡槽，然后利用准备好的人造手掌和隐形眼镜一一通过了掌纹和视网膜验证。

       门一打开，全白的真空走廊便展现在他们面前。罗根留意了一下四周的情况，看着开始套上全白连体紧身衣的艾瑞克说：“这真像上回在伦敦那次关着你的白色监狱。”

       “富有挑战性，所以我才说有趣。”艾瑞克拉下连体衣的头罩，只露出一双眼睛。“退后，罗根，可不想你那张毛脸出现在监控镜头里。” 

       罗根冷哼了一声，兰谢尔什么时候能改改这刻薄不饶人的毛病。估计和让他放弃骚紫色配色一样困难。

       当然，前杀手的身手是真好得没得说，估计都能去拍《刺客信条》了。不过，当罗根知道艾瑞克曾是欧洲体操锦标赛冠军的时候，差点没笑岔气。体操，艾瑞克·兰谢尔。天哪，这俩词放在一起真是够诡异的。他怀疑兰谢尔十三岁参赛时那身紫色体操服，就是对方配色审美灾难的开始。

       无论是通过真空走廊还是压力感测器，艾瑞克完全当作是在跳平衡木——手和脚交替落地，发力起跳，一连几个跟斗，动作行如流水，每一次着地都不到0.25秒；最后安全停在正中间的平台上，把上面的药物样本装好，然后再以同样的方式原路返回。这前前后后，甚至还不到5分钟。

       等地狱火的研究人员终于察觉样本失窃，盗贼们早就逃之夭夭了。

 

       “你们就这样把样本给那霍比特人了？”罗根忍不住提高音量，他就是不相信史崔克会安什么好心。

       “冷静，罗根，我可不是傻瓜。”艾瑞克悠然自得地坐在沙发上倒了杯威士忌，“我只给了他其中一半，另一半让汉克拿去实验室分析了。”

       汉克没有把视线从笔记本电脑上移开。“等完整的成本分析出来我会通知你们的。干得好，天使们……还有罗根，你们可以暂时放松一下了。”

       电话铃声就是在这个时候响起来的，但却不是来自书桌上那部古董电话。罗根从口袋掏出手机，坐在一边的斯科特无意瞥了一眼，瞧见屏幕上的来电显示。

       “X教授？那是什么，乔安·康拉德迪·佩尔吗？”【注：1673年出生的变态科学家，被流传为《弗兰肯斯坦》的原型】

       罗根离开会客厅之前，朝他竖了个中指。“你不说话，别人只会把你当瞎子，而不是哑巴！”

       等他把门关上，确定自己的声音不会被他的同事们听到后，才按下接听键。“嘿，查尔斯，有什么事吗？”没错，“X教授”就是查尔斯·泽维尔，给他的新朋友起个小外号也没什么不对吧？

       “嗨，罗根。”查尔斯听上去声音有些沙哑，罗根很敏锐地察觉了他话语间的疲惫，“我很抱歉打扰你，只是……我想着，你能不能……”之前一直平静温柔的语气突然变得有些窘迫，结结巴巴地想说些什么，但却说不出口。

       “呃，怎么了，发生什么事了？”

      “……我知道我们才刚认识没多久，可我实在不知道应该找谁……我不想让家里人和朋友担心……”

       听上去好像有点严重？罗根回头看了一眼会客厅紧闭的门，然后尽量用柔和的语气安慰他：“嘿，不用着急，慢慢说，发生什么事了？”

       查尔斯好像觉得理亏似的，小声说道：“我现在在医院。”

       “什么？！”

       “不，其实没什么大不了的，只是发烧在医院待了两晚而已！我想要出院，但医生说得有人陪着我才行，你懂的，以防万一什么的。”他挫败地叹了口气，似乎很不愿意承认医生是对的，“我没告诉家里人和朋友，我妹妹知道了会抓狂的。自从那场车祸之后，我身边的人就对我有些保护过度了。我不想他们太——所以——”

       “好，我现在就过去。”罗根松了口气，他还以为出了什么事呢。虽然查尔斯支支吾吾、紧张得有些语无伦次的样子还挺有趣，他几乎都能想象到对方苦恼地抓头发的样子。

       一瞬间，查尔斯似乎像是屏住了呼吸，然后放松地笑着说：“哦，真的非常谢谢你，我的朋友。”

       “不客气，老兄，就当是报答上回在酒吧救了我的恩情。”

       然而，正打算要去取车的罗根突然意识到，自己的哈雷没法载一位需要坐轮椅的朋友。他重新回到客厅，朝坐在沙发上的两位搭档喊了一句：“嘿！你们谁的车现在在车库里？”

       艾瑞克瞥了他一眼：“你要干嘛？”

       “借我一会儿，急用，今晚就还。”

       “不行，玛格达出城去了，我得开车去接旺达和皮特罗放学。”

       “瘦子？”

       “你TM不是有车吗？”在室内还带着墨镜的男人抗议道。

       “如果哈雷可以我还会问你吗？我得去接个朋友，需要一辆有后备箱的四轮轿车！”

       “不，想都别想。上回你把我原来那辆拖车开进了哈德逊河！”

       “那是紧急情况，屁股都快被机关枪打中了！而且之后他们不还是把你那破车射成筛子了吗？”

       “没门，把车给你我要怎么回家？搭公交吗？”

       “你可以搭艾瑞克的顺风车……”

       “我拒绝。”等斯科特意识到艾瑞克也说了同样的话后，不满地转向了他，“你拒绝什么？这么不欢迎我？！”

       “我不想让我的孩子和一个在室内戴墨镜的怪叔叔待在一起。”

       “你这混蛋……”

       罗根不耐烦地插了一句：“别那么小气，你可以坐汉克的车！”

       汉克依然没有把视线从笔记本电脑上移开，好像面前的不是电子设备而是他老婆。“不，佳人有约，别来打扰。”

       “好吧，我赶时间，走了，到时候我会把车还你的，瘦子。”

       “不，等等，我他妈没说要把车给你啊！”

       “你不是把车钥匙给我了吗？”

       “什么车钥匙？我把钥匙给你了？什么时候的事，我怎么不记得？”斯科特伸手想要掏口袋里的车钥匙，但啥也没摸到。

      “你当然不记得。”罗根转了转手指上的钥匙圈，心情愉快的样子微笑起来。“因为你根本就没给。”

       斯科特觉得对方手上的钥匙怎么这么熟悉呢？

      “你什么时候——小偷！给我回来！”

 

      “低血糖，发烧，脱水。”罗根站在护士面前，一愣一愣地重复着白大褂医生所说的话，“半夜1点批改学生论文时晕了过去，醒来之后才记得打电话叫救护车？”换来的是护士和医生严肃的点头。坐在轮椅里的棕发男人自知理亏，只是盯着地板不看他。

       “天，查尔斯，你也太不会照顾自己了。”

       “我以为只是小感冒，而且最近还在做两个研究试验，学生的论文我必须得在明天之内看完……”

       “得了吧，工作狂，这理由可不够好。”罗根反驳道，“我还以为大学教授的工作很轻松呢。”

       “泽维尔先生，你的朋友说得对，工作忙并不是忽视身体健康的借口。”留着小胡子的黑发医生一本正经地说，“平时家里有人陪着你吗？”

       查尔斯告诉他：“我一个人住，不过我的助教有时会来帮我处理工作上的事。”

       “你现在最需要的是休息，生活作息得规律，再忙也得按时吃饭。身体不舒服得及时来医院检查，不能不重视。”

       “好的，斯特兰奇医生。”查尔斯在三人严肃地注视下点了点头，像个正在被父母教训的孩子。“我会注意的。”

       得到医生的批准后，他们办完手续便马上出院。叫斯特兰奇的胡子医生还给查尔斯换了新的遥控轮椅。这样一来，还有些虚弱的查尔斯就不需要再多花力气自己摇轮椅了。

       罗根走到车边的时候，查尔斯还小小惊讶了一下，没想到对方看上去五大三粗的，居然没骑哈雷，而是体贴地为他开来了一辆带后备箱的车。不过这回罗根没理会查尔斯的抗议，直接把棕发男人从轮椅上抱进副驾驶座。他欣赏年轻教授的自尊，不过有些事还是需要别人帮忙的，而罗根对承认这一点丝毫不觉羞愧。

       当查尔斯告诉他自己所住公寓的地址时，罗根很快反应过来那是个环境相当好的富人住宅区。果然和第一次见面时猜的一样，查尔斯·泽维尔是位家境富裕的大学教授，和自己差得天高地远。他启动引擎，把车开出医院停车区，驶入了主干道，一时间两个人都没说话，气氛变得有点尴尬。

       “我可以放点音乐吗？”查尔斯把目光从窗外移开，转过头来问。

       “随意。”

       话音刚落，斯科特车上那套见鬼的智能系统就自动启动了音响，超级带劲儿的摇滚乐响起。查尔斯则跟着音乐轻轻晃着脑袋，手指在腿上打着拍子。

      “Beastie Boys的《Sabotage》。不错的选择。”他看上去很喜欢这首曲子，“真符合你的风格。”

       罗根撇了撇嘴：“不，这是朋友的车。”

       “哦，看来你的这位朋友品味不错。”

       得了吧，就瘦子那家伙？罗根想着自己什么时候也搞一套这样的车载智能系统。不，首先得搞到一部车，这样载查尔斯就不用再向人借车那么麻烦了……等等，我干嘛要想着以后开车载查尔斯？

       查尔斯再次开口问道：“那你喜欢听什么音乐？”

       “摇滚还行，不过更喜欢《奥克拉荷马》和《悲惨世界》。”【注：前者为著名歌剧，后者为音乐剧电影，休·杰克曼均在其中出演。】

       查尔斯看上去被逗乐了：“歌剧？你说真的？”

       “因为唱歌那哥们儿实在棒透了。”

       “哦，休·杰克曼的确棒透了。”查尔斯看了一眼GPS，“待会儿送我到楼下就行，我自己上去吧，你应该还有事要忙，我就不占用你的时间……”

       “你才刚从医院出来，查尔斯，我还是送你到家门口吧。”

       “我自己可以……”

       “这可不是客套，既然你打电话找我帮忙了，怎么说也得请我上去喝杯茶吧？”

       “你真的想喝茶？”

       “……如果是啤酒那就更好了。”

       查尔斯无奈地笑起来，看样子终于妥协了。“你说得有道理，我的朋友，我是应该请你上去坐坐。虽然这听上去只是个借口。”

       “什么借口？”

       “进我家门的借口。”

       哦，这可不太妙。罗根觉得耳朵有点热，不，这是错觉，老子就没害羞过。“你总是和别人这么说话的吗，查克？”

       “单身久了，调戏几句也挺有趣的。”查尔斯像是意识到什么，皱了皱眉头，“等等，刚刚那是什么？”

       “你指的是什么，查克？”

       “就是这个！是查尔斯，不是‘查克’。”

       “我以为我们是朋友，朋友之间不都会起个昵称什么的吗？”

       “那也不能在我的名字上做功夫，罗根。”查尔斯别过头去，看上去有点不满，但他像孩子一样气鼓鼓的样子让罗根觉得有趣极了。

       “‘查克’是个好名字。”

       “‘查尔斯’才是个好名字，而‘查克’甚至连名字都算不上。”

       “生物遗传学教授是想和我探讨人名发展史吗？”

       “哦罗根，我在很多学术领域都是行家，你走着瞧吧。”

       ……

      很快，他们就抵达了目的地，乘电梯终于来到了查尔斯的家门外。

      坐在轮椅上的查尔斯正在掏口袋里的家门钥匙，没注意身旁站着的罗根陷入了自己内心的纠结。

       每次和查尔斯在一起，罗根都觉得文风不对。

       没错，他们就像是处在不断试探的暧昧阶段，这他妈也太像什么恋爱故事的开场情节了。但他可不是gay，虽然说也曾有过两三次同性经历（这在军队也不奇怪），但罗根的前任和打炮对象还都是清一色的大胸细腰长腿女郎。就算偶尔会觉得某个男人有吸引力，也只是无伤大雅地调调情，从没动过真格。而查尔斯……罗根爱美人，要知道美人可不限性别，对吧？没准自己只是个双性恋，不是gay，对吧？

       对吧？对吧？

       罗根哀叹了一口气，然后一头磕在了面前的墙上，把一边的查尔斯吓了一跳。

       “罗根，怎么了，你没事吧？”查尔斯抬起头，关切地问，“你哪里不舒服吗？”

       罗根看着对方，心里正天人交战。你说，一个坐轮椅的在大学教书的男人，听上去多无趣，我是看上了他什么？好吧，他是长得很好看，可这世界上长得好看的人多了去了。瘦子和汉克，说实话，他们也长得挺好看的，甚至就连兰谢尔也算是个标准的德国帅哥；可他们除了让罗根想骂人，就没啥别的冲动了。所以说，查尔斯·泽维尔有什么特别的？

       查尔斯看他半天不说话，不禁有点担心：“罗根？”

       “没什么，昨天值了一夜的班，可能有点累了。”他耸耸肩，故作轻松地回答，“让我喝瓶啤酒就没事了。”

       “当然可以。”查尔斯将钥匙插进门把下的锁眼，打开了他公寓的房门。“不过因为只有我一个人住，所以冰箱里可能就只剩两三瓶罐装啤酒了。而且待会儿你还得开车，喝一点就行了。”

       “没事，总好过没有。”罗根说着，从口袋里掏出了一支雪茄。

       “听着罗根，”查尔斯控制着轮椅进了房门，回过头对着他笑得如沐春风，“如果你敢点着那玩意儿，就别想进我家门。”

       好吧，今天就让着点病人。罗根无奈地撇撇嘴，只好把雪茄放回口袋里。“你知道吗，查克，有时候你真是个控制狂……”他还没说完，从公寓里传来的奇怪声响把两个人都吓了一跳。“你不是说你一个人住吗？”

       “是……是啊？”查尔斯握紧轮椅扶手，紧张地看了罗根一眼。所以，这是家里遭贼了？罗根单看这这间公寓里的布置，就知道查尔斯家境的确很好；但以他专业的眼光看来，这栋公寓楼的安保工作做得的确不错，最起码楼下那位叫“达尔文”的黑人保安看上去还挺靠谱的。

       “罗根？”

       “嘘，待在我身后。”罗根挡在查尔斯前面，警惕地盯着屋内，右手慢慢伸向衣服下别在腰间的配枪。

       就在他差点拔出枪来的时候，一个身材高挑、下半身还围着条浴巾的金发裸男从屋内走了出来，看见他们后还兴奋地大喊了一声——

       “嘿，查尔斯！欢迎回家！”

        

（TBC）

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章有Alex/Sean暗示  
> 吃醋老狼上线

 

       “嘿，查尔斯！欢迎回家！”

 

       眼前这个疑似暴露狂的金发小子一副和查尔斯很熟的样子，直接走到冰箱前开了罐啤酒，自然地像在自己家似的。查尔斯看上去也只是有些吃惊而已，想来对方并不是什么入室抢劫犯。

 

       罗根把伸向配枪的手收回来，庆幸事情没有真发展到需要他拔枪的地步。这么早吓到新朋友总不好吧。

 

       “亚历克斯？”查尔斯看了一眼地板，不速之客把从浴室里带出的水踩得到处都是，“你怎么来了？”

 

       “我用了你给我进来上厕所的钥匙~”叫亚历克斯的小混蛋得意地说。罗根觉得肯定是刚才自己用头撞墙的原因，才会觉得对方的笑容亮得有点瞎眼。

 

       “那是给你应急用的。”

 

       “这就是紧急情况！你怎么没告诉我你生病住院了？我打你家里电话没人接，手机也直接转语音信箱，如果不是肖恩告诉我，我都不知道！明天就得改完论文了，所以我想着过来帮你把它们看完。”

 

       “首先，你得停止电话骚扰我们公寓大楼的保安。其次，这和你借用我的浴室有什么关系吗？”查尔斯无奈地扶额，视线飘忽了一下后马上移开。罗根疑惑地顺着看过去，也瞧见了金发男那白花花的、还带着水珠的腹肌，于是心里骂了句“去你妈的”。

 

       他绝不是在嫉妒，要知道罗根的身材比这臭小子棒多了。他只是单纯看金发的家伙不爽，鉴于他所认识的金发都是混蛋。

 

       “听着，查尔斯，我在来的路上被洒水车弄湿了，所以就顺便洗个澡换身衣服。顺便一提，我逛了趟沃尔玛帮你把冰箱给填满了，不客气！”亚历克斯灌了一大口啤酒，继续说道，“你以为自己还是小孩子吗？冰箱里的牛奶都放多久了？这回还病得进医院，你应该感谢我没打电话给瑞雯。”

 

       查尔斯瞥了一眼罗根，不好意思地红了脸，懊恼地抱怨道：“我朋友还在呢，给我点面子行吗？我以为自己找的是助教，而不是保姆。”

 

       “哦。”亚历克斯看上去好像这才注意到罗根的存在，毫不掩饰地用审视的眼光把面前的大块头打量了一番。“现在才看到。查尔斯，你什么时候认识了这种人？”

 

       真自大。那满是胶原蛋白的小脸儿被揍一拳应该也没关系吧。罗根冷哼了一声，不以为然地回敬道：“不关你事，兄弟。倒是你，能别像个暴露狂似的乱晃，行不？”

 

       可能是感受到查尔斯怪异的视线，亚历克斯终于想起自己应该先把衣服穿上。他气呼呼地闪进浴室，浴巾被愤怒地扔了出来。

 

       查尔斯抱歉地看向罗根：“我替亚历克斯说声对不起，罗根。他并没有恶意，只是对陌生人戒心比较重。”

 

       罗根注意到刚刚查尔斯的话：“他是你的助教？看上去可不像哥大的学生。”更像个痞里痞气的社会青年。

 

       “哦，亚历克斯高中毕业后服过两年兵役，之后就进了哥大。他是个很聪明的孩子，还取得了地理物理学学位。现在他在攻读生物遗传学硕士，机缘巧合下就成了我的助教。”查尔斯一脸自豪的样子，好像在说自己儿子的事一样。但他看上去可并不比那金发小子年长多少，这就让罗根有点不自在了。

 

       不，我都说了我不是在嫉妒。

 

       穿了背心和运动裤的亚历克斯慢悠悠地走出浴室，坐回餐桌边继续喝刚才的啤酒，同时朝罗根扬了扬下巴，好像是勉强给个面子跟查尔斯的朋友打声招呼。“亚历克斯·布兰丁。你叫什么？”

 

       小子，你可真有范儿，罗根翻了个白眼。好吧，他也勉强给查尔斯面子。这么一想，罗根觉得自己终于冷静一点了：“叫我罗根就行。”

 

       “罗根？”亚历克斯脸上的表情就像在嚼生胡萝卜似的，露出了个相当欠扁的微笑，“怎么会有人叫罗根这样的名字。”

 

       好吧，有时候面子也是不用给的，罗根心里的怒火再次熊熊燃起。但还没等他发话怼回去，查尔斯便笑得一脸慈祥地先开口了：“澡也洗了，啤酒也喝了，真是辛苦你了亚历克斯。医生嘱咐我得多休息，所以就拜托你快点回家去帮我改论文吧。”说完，他还笑意盈盈地盯着亚历克斯，直到对方浑身起鸡皮疙瘩地从椅子上站了起来。

 

      “行啦行啦，教授，我拿上论文和衣服就走！”亚历克斯把东西都塞进包里，然后走到查尔斯身边拍了拍他的肩膀，以示道别，“记得吃饭，照顾好自己，别又把自己整进医院了，下周你还要出席教育学院的讲座呢。”

 

       罗根觉得查尔斯说的没错，这男孩真把自己当老妈子了。就在这时，亚历克斯绕到他面前，恶狠狠地压低声音警告道：“你他妈如果敢对查尔斯乱来，我发誓我会把你的蛋给扯掉的！”然后，非常潇洒地甩了甩他那金灿灿的头发（上面的水溅了罗根一脸），大步流星地离开了。

 

      不知天高地厚的小鬼。罗根淡定地抹了一把脸，我果然还是很讨厌金发的家伙。

 

      “哦天哪，真对不起！”查尔斯一脸内疚地说，急忙抽了张纸巾递给罗根，“他平时不会这样无礼的……”

 

       “没事，那小子只是担心你而已。”他接过对方递来的纸巾，盯着浴室门外地板上的水和浴巾，就是不太愿意对上查尔斯的视线，“他看上去很……在乎你。”一点儿也不像学生该对老师有的感情。罗根不愿意承认这个。显然亚历克斯和查尔斯很亲近，并且充满保护欲。查尔斯有亚历克斯，根本就不需要罗根。他不知道自己为什么要来。他觉得自己还站在这儿简直蠢透了。

 

       “我在他进哥大之前就认识他了，他是位很好的朋友。但有时候，他和我的家人还有其他朋友一样，对我关心过头了。你知道他甚至还充当我妹妹的眼线，帮忙监督我的一日三餐和作息吗？好像我才是他不听话的学生……”一讲到亚历克斯就滔滔不绝的查尔斯终于停了下来，他抬头看着罗根，唇边的笑意也慢慢僵住了，终于意识到了对方话语的含义。“哦，你说的是……亚历克斯对我有不一样的感情？”

 

       罗根耸了耸肩，努力表示自己一点也不在意：“只是随口说说而已，他显然很喜欢来你这儿串门，而且看上去真像护主的金毛。”

 

       查尔斯被逗笑了，不知是因为罗根把自己的朋友比作金毛，还是因为亚历克斯对他有意思这个想法。“哦，这不可能，我们只是朋友！再说了，亚历克斯现在正疯狂追求这儿的大楼保安，平时来我家也只是为了找借口见他。”

 

       哦，保安。“那个叫达尔文的？”

 

       “不，不是他。是另一个红头发的男孩，肖恩。这几天他请假了，所以我倒没想到亚历克斯还会来。”

 

       是吗，还真让人松口气。罗根一瞬间觉得那个傲慢的小子没那么讨人厌了。

 

       查尔斯看到了罗根的表情，蓝得跟俩玻璃珠似的眼睛里闪过一丝惊讶的光，好像搞明白了什么。“罗根，”他小心翼翼地开口，“你……你是在嫉妒吗？”

 

       好吧，一切都要毁了。他到底是在干嘛？和人亲近永远都不是他的强项，就连维持一段友情都那么艰难，鉴于自己一直藏着别的想法。他就不应该答应查尔斯去医院接他。他接过查尔斯的名片后，就应该直接把它忘在那场愚蠢的晚会。见鬼，他就不应该听查理的那些垃圾话。

 

       罗根不需要什么新生活，吃饭，任务，杀坏蛋，喝酒，打炮，习惯就好。

 

       罗根应该直接扭头就走。

 

       实际上，他也这么做了。“我还有工作，先走了。”就这么敷衍的一句借口撂在那儿，然后迅速转过身，完全不理会身后查尔斯的呼唤。

 

       他只需要换个电话号码。查尔斯不知道自己的真名，不知道自己住哪里。很快查尔斯就会忘了这么一个粗俗的家伙，继续过他那上流社会精英分子的平静生活。而以后，自己绝对不会再让查理给他做心理咨询了。

 

       罗根烦躁地狠狠按下电梯键，觉得自己今晚得回酒吧去，不醉不归。最好再找个棕发蓝眼睛女郎，一夜春宵。

 

       嗯，在还瘦子的车之后。

 

 

 

       艾瑞克接过服务员递来的菜单时，两个小鬼头正像猴子似的爬上座位，然后把肉嘟嘟的脸蛋搁在桌上，争先恐后地向老爸打起了对方的小报告——

 

       “……皮特就这么在走廊冲过去，还抢走了我的蛋糕！”

 

       “那才不是你的蛋糕，是小幻爸爸为小幻亲手做的！”

 

       “小幻把蛋糕送给了我！我的！”

 

       “旺达是个坏女巫，专门骗小朋友的蛋糕吃！”

 

       “皮特才是坏蛋！你一个人把蛋糕全吃了！”

 

       “反正你又不喜欢草莓蛋糕！”

 

       “我喜欢！最喜欢！你明明知道！”

 

       “女孩子不能吃辣么多甜食，你都要胖成猪了。”

 

       旺达气得红了脸，愤愤地挥舞着小拳头，向她的双胞胎哥哥抗议：“我一点也不胖！你才应该注意呢，蛀牙怪！”

 

       在两位小天使把餐厅屋顶吵得掀翻之前，艾瑞克及时发话，打算制止这场小小战争：“好吧旺达，待会儿爹地给你点个草莓蛋糕，原谅你哥哥，行不？”

 

       旺达的眼睛一下子就亮了起来，开心地欢呼：“好！爹地最棒了！”

 

       而皮特则不甘心地撇着小嘴，急切地问道：“那爹地，我要吃超大份的水果圣代！”

 

       “不行，小皮，你妹妹说得没错。你蛀牙了，不能再吃这么多冰淇淋了。”艾瑞克翻了翻菜单，“如果不乖乖听话，牙医怪兽会拔光你的牙齿。”

 

       小男孩愣愣地捂住脸颊：“可——可是斯科特叔叔说拔牙不会痛……”

 

       “斯科特叔叔是牙医怪兽，皮特罗是超级英雄，不能相信怪兽的话。”

 

       或许是想到拔牙的可怕场景，皮特皱着眉头委屈地撅起嘴：“我现在不喜欢斯科特叔叔了。我讨厌拔牙。”

 

       “嗯，真巧，爹地也不喜欢斯科特叔叔。”

 

       “胡说，旺达喜欢斯科特叔叔！”棕发小女孩兴奋地戴上最宝贝的粉色墨镜，骄傲地扬起小脸，“斯科特叔叔给旺达买了超酷的墨镜。斯科特叔叔棒极了！”

 

       好吧，这可就有待商榷了。艾瑞克把菜单推到孩子的面前，让他们自己决定要吃什么，然后从口袋里掏出振动着的手机。真是说曹操曹操到。

 

       “好吧，有话快说，萨默斯。”艾瑞克看着专心致志研究菜单的皮特罗和旺达，刚才还在斗嘴的兄妹俩此时正小声嘀咕着什么，小脑袋挨在一块。“如果你打电话来是让我帮你催罗根还车的话，我可没那个时间。我正和皮特、旺达在外面吃饭。”

 

       “吃饭？吃你妈个饭！”电话那头传出斯科特歇斯里底的怒吼，背景音是一片嘈杂的“砰砰”“噼里啪啦”诸如此类的声音。

 

       “火气用不着这么大吧。还有你那边电视声太大，我都听不见你在说什么。”

 

一声清脆的玻璃碎裂声，然后斯科特又大骂了一个不太文雅的词。“什么电视？去他的电视！我的电视现在已经废掉了，屏幕上全是子弹孔！”

 

       “嗯，我很遗憾？”

 

       “遗憾个鬼，那群婊子养的打算用成吨的子弹把我房子砸了！我刚才也想吃饭来着，边摆盘子边等琴回家，然后镜子上就出现了红外线瞄准点……”艾瑞克还是认出了斯科特换弹匣的声音，看来对方是在用免提，这就说明情况有点不妙。“狙击手！他们在我家外边安了个狙击手！”

 

       艾瑞克不经意地往旁边一看，发现不远处的餐桌边有个看报纸的男人在鬼鬼祟祟地盯着他。“我相信那位狙击手的本事比你差多了，鉴于你还能生龙活虎地给我打电话。”

 

       “闭嘴！你上回把我存的手雷都拿走了，我只能用刚买的啤酒做炸弹！搓成条的纸巾，点火，往窗外扔，把我后院没种多久的茄子也一起炸了！”

 

       “你得庆幸这回遭殃的不是你的拖车。”艾瑞克自然地把目光从那可疑男子的身上移开，“或许你能趁这次机会把房子好好整修一顿。”

 

       “墙上都是子弹孔，琴会把我杀了的！”

 

       艾瑞克听到电话那头有关节折断的声音，然后是陌生的、绝对不属于斯科特的惨叫。“听上去你并不打算先死于他人之手，那我假设你并不需要帮忙？”

 

       “我会搞定这些狗屎。打电话给罗根，让他开着我的车去总部集合。”

 

       “可能得迟几分钟，”艾瑞克把盘子旁的餐刀藏进上衣口袋里，“我这边也有‘客人’要好好招待。”

 

       皮特罗还在和旺达争论猪里脊肉好吃还是菲力牛排好吃，他们的老爸突然抽走了桌上的菜单，把它放到了一边。 

 

       “嘿，看爹地这记性，差点给忘了。今天小姨邀请我们去她家吃晚餐，还特意烤了樱桃派。我们现在赶过去，或许还来得及享受大餐哦。”

 

       “哇哦，小姨做的樱桃派！”那一直是旺达的最爱。

 

       “爹地，我能吃一小块吗？就一小块！”皮特罗始终不愿意放弃尝试，但艾瑞克在孩子的健康问题上还是不会让步的。

 

       “不行，今天你不是已经吃了蛋糕吗？不过小姨还给你做了烤鸡，你可以吃大鸡腿。”

 

       “好耶！鸡腿！”皮特罗高兴地大叫欢呼，接着和妹妹一起被艾瑞克抱下了椅子。

 

       服务员打算来点单的时候，看见刚才还坐在座位上的德国男人，已经一手抱着女儿、一手牵着儿子，面色冷峻地迈出了大门。

 

       一见到目标离开，原本还在看报纸的男人连忙从椅子上站起来，快步追了出去。夜晚的纽约街头亮起华灯，他在熙熙攘攘的人群中穿行，生怕跟丢今晚的刺杀目标。

 

       只是一晃的功夫，艾瑞克·兰谢尔的身影就右拐进了巷子里。他没有直接取车走人，想必是已经发现有人跟踪他。穿着黑色大衣的杀手马上加快脚步，正准备跟进巷子里的时候，巨大的拉力把他往巷子深处猛地一拽，在反应过来前鼻子便被揍了一拳。他条件反射地想抽出枪，右手腕马上被人扣住狠狠一掰，然后整个身体在半空中飞了一圈后，接着砸在地上。巨大的冲击撞伤了他的背，被反扭住的右手臂已经脱臼了。

 

       这他妈的一切只发生在眨眼之间。

 

       他痛苦的呻吟正要从喉咙溢出，一把餐刀立刻抵在他的脖子上，紧贴着他的颈动脉。

 

       被压制在地不能动弹的杀手艰难地瞄了一眼，看见两个小鬼头正站在他们爹地身后，小粉丝似的疯狂鼓掌：“哦，爹地酷毙了！就像超级英雄一样！”

 

       或许是感受到对方投向自己孩子的视线，艾瑞克拿着刀的手加大了力度。“谁派你来的？地狱火？唐纳德·皮尔斯？说！你们到底有什么目的！”

 

       他咧嘴笑了，满口血腥味，啥也说不出。刚才那招过肩摔太狠，不小心咬伤了舌头。

 

       艾瑞克同样报以微笑，然后一拳把杀手揍得失去了知觉。

 

       旺达神色严肃地摇摇头，活像个小大人：“爹地你的鲨鱼笑一点也不酷。”

 

       皮特罗也跟着附和：“绝对的。不酷。”

 

 

 

       艾瑞克带着他们俩回到自己车上，启动引擎后便拨通了罗根的电话。

 

       “你们妈妈让你们带了换洗衣服对吧？今晚就先住小姨家，爹地得去处理一下工作的事。”他把车开进了主道，一边等罗根接电话，一边对坐在后座的两个小朋友说。“好好听小姨的话，吃完大餐，要帮忙收拾桌子，知道了吗？”

 

       “知道了！”

 

       话音刚落，电话那头的家伙终于接听了。艾瑞克完全能想象得到，罗根是怎样抠着耳屎不耐烦地坐在方向盘前讲电话的。“好吧，有话快说，兰谢尔。”他们三个平时绝对是待在一起多了，连接电话的开场都一样，“如果是瘦子让你打电话来催我还车的话，我可没那个时间。我还开着车。”

 

       “杀手找上了斯科特家门，他没事，琴不在家。我刚刚也解决了我这边的，现在得先送皮特和旺达去他们小姨家。你马上到总部找汉克，在那儿汇合。”

 

       “艹！”罗根压低声音咒骂道，“看来我们的休息日是泡汤了。”

 

       “十有八九是地狱火的人，肯定猜到是我们偷走了样本。”

 

       “喂喂，你的孩子还在你旁边吧，就这么说话没问题吗？”

 

       “不用担心，在他们眼里我就像蝙蝠侠。”艾瑞克还回头看了他们一眼，“皮特和旺达会保守秘密的，对吧？”  

 

       两只小手马上高高举起响应道：“没错，我们是爹地的罗宾！”

 

       “哦那可真不错……”罗根突然没声了，过了两秒才开口，“你听到了吗？”

 

       艾瑞克愣了一下，看向后视镜。“听到什么？”

 

       “计时器！……哦，狗屎的！”

 

       罗根没有再回答他，取而代之的是尖锐的刹车声。他不确定是不是还有打开车门的声音，反正在下一秒就被爆炸巨响淹没了。

 

       接着是一片死寂。

 

       艾瑞克一时间忘记呼吸，但他只是默默地挂了电话，把它扔到副驾驶座位上；接着攥紧方向盘，沉默地驾着车在马路上飞驰。

 

       他并不担心。因为他知道他的搭档和他同样顽强，没那么容易被干掉。就算房子被轰、车被炸、电话坏了，斯科特和罗根肯定也安然无事，带着一嘴干天干地的垃圾话踹掉敌人的老窝。

 

       好吧，艾瑞克想着，他要怎么委婉地告诉房子刚被轰的斯科特关于他爱车的消息。

 

 

 

 

 

（TBC）

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

       车被火焰吞噬时，幸好公路上少有人经过，否则场面肯定比现在难看。

       罗根从手臂中抬起头，滚烫的热浪和浓烟呛得他差点窒息，听力还没从耳鸣中恢复过来。好吧，再见了，一级棒的车载智能系统。再见了，斯科特的爱车。这是第二部在罗根手中变成废铁的斯科特的座驾。不，他不会承认上回那辆破拖车可以被称为座驾。

       不管是谁在车上装炸弹，看来是真的想置罗根于死地。如果不是自己反应快，或许早就魂归……管他妈的有没有天堂。跳出车的瞬间，巨大的冲击力把他震到几米之外，后背现在也火辣辣地疼。

       还有他的手机！手机！估计已经连炭渣都不剩了！

       这下麻烦了，他们三个都被盯上，估计侦探社也……罗根希望今晚汉克真的是“佳人有约”，而不是和平时一样跟他的“老婆”电脑待在那儿。

       好吧，现在他得找个交通工具赶过去……

       罗根正打算爬起来，渐渐恢复的听力捕捉到了从右后方传来的子弹上膛声。

       枪声响起之前，罗根就已经行动起来，迅速往左手边翻滚，子弹打中了几厘米边上的路面。当他的右手伸向后腰的配枪，另一颗子弹就已经射出擦伤了他的手臂。

       “狗屎的！”他咒骂了一句，但还是忍着痛拿到了枪，将最先上前的杀手一击爆头。罗根是个强硬的家伙。但如果是在被六把枪瞄准脑袋的情况下，即使是他，也不会蠢到硬拼。

       “好了老兄，你们可以省点子弹。”然后我会把你们的头都给揪下来。罗根举起双手，把枪口转向天空，然后慢慢把它丢到一边，“现在让皮尔斯那金发婊子下车。请。”

        等车上的人从那几个持枪的杀手身后走出来，罗根是真的气得要把牙给磨碎了。好吧，唐纳德·皮尔斯是个贱种，但他最起码看上去不会像个霍比特人。

       “你知道吗，罗根，我还真没想到你这么期待见皮尔斯那金发婊子。不过也能理解，你的克隆体就喜欢这种婊子，想来是遗传了你的基因吧。”

       罗根用力眨了眨眼，脸上的灰真让人难以忍受。眼前的人也是。令人作呕。“你制造的克隆体，史崔克。是你把恶心的怪癖留给他的，别他妈扯上我！”

       威廉·史崔克，他们的委托人，一位靠坑蒙拐骗得来勋章的将军，显然是他策划了这一切。但罗根怎么就一点都不觉得惊讶呢？不过他搞不懂，查理说史崔克的目的是想摧毁“地狱火”，而且现在正是他竞选国防部部长的时候；这老狐狸搞出这些事，到底是有什么目的。

       史崔克饶有兴致地大量着罗根灰溜溜的脸，露出了一个大大的、十分猥琐的笑容。“哦，看你这一脸困惑、又拼命想搞清楚的表情，反倒让我想起了我的儿子。在伊拉克的时候我有告诉过你我儿子的事吗？”

       “什么？关于你儿子是个和你一样邪恶狡猾的老杂种？嗯，你还真没说过。”枪指着脑袋，不代表罗根会放弃逞口舌之快。

      “不不，我儿子一点儿都不像我。他更像他妈妈，敏感，聪明，有天赋，16岁就被麻省理工录取。”史崔克一脸平静，眼里闪过悲伤的色彩。如果不是罗根足够了解他，他会以为那些悲伤是发自内心的。“‘你是难得一遇的天才。’他们这么告诉他，然后把他招进了‘地狱火’。19岁，研发部部长及首席工程师。他创造了前所未有的科学奇迹，甚至在克隆技术取得了惊人的历史性突破……”

       “他帮助你制造了X-24。”这也是为什么史崔克的杰作，现在会归地狱火所有。

        史崔克顿了顿，右手轻轻抚摸着左手腕上的手表。“多优秀的孩子，不是吗？我为他骄傲。”

       “这屁话听着真耳熟。你为他骄傲？然后呢？你是把他送上实验台了还是把他整毁容了？就像对韦德·威尔逊那样？”

       “他所谓的朋友、他的导师，朝他脑袋射了颗子弹。”威廉·史崔克一脸平静，那语气根本不像在说自己儿子，而是在讨论今早市场的白菜价。“而他居然还活了下来，脑子里的弹片把他变成了个只会张嘴流口水的废人。可那个罪魁祸首却心安理得坐享财富，像什么也没发生过。”

       罗根冷冰冰地盯着他的脸，轻蔑地笑了：“哇哦，真是感人的故事，如果你真的是在为自己的孩子悲伤的话。我打赌你他妈现在只想把那个废人掐死，对吧？”

       真让人意外，大恶棍史崔克没有回答，而是抿紧嘴唇沉默，太阳穴边的青筋跳动了一下。他动摇了。罗根说中了。

       “你什么都不懂，詹姆斯·豪利特。你只是头沉迷杀戮的野兽而已。”

       “说得你是个什么高尚的圣人，别恶心我了。”罗根看了看四周，暗暗琢磨着有啥新计划，“你委托我们踹掉‘地狱火’，却策划了针对我们的袭击。为什么？”

       “不如问你老板吧。”

       “查理？”罗根一愣，恍然大悟，“你的目标是查理？那这他妈又和‘地狱火’有什么关系？”

       “查理想要踹掉‘地狱火’很久了，我知道他绝对不会拒绝这项委托。”

       “那个药物样本……”

       “哦，那个。我才不在乎那玩意儿在黑市流通害死了多少人。”史崔克语气轻快地回答，异常爽快地把真心话给说出来了，“只要能让她帮我搞清楚你那神秘老板的位置，她想要就拿去吧，爱干嘛干嘛。”

       罗根皱起眉头：“她？”

       有时候命运这玩意儿就是很捉弄人，上一秒它让你的车被炸了，下一秒你就见着了自己一直想要复仇的目标。史崔克的车上确实坐着位金发婊子，只不过没有皮尔斯的小胡子和机械手臂。但是当对方姿态优雅地出现后，一袭白衣还是让罗根想起曾经浴巾下那人曼妙的曲线。

       曼妙。直到对方把他推下了楼。

       “哦，史崔克将军说的是我。”金发白衣的美人有一副蛇蝎心肠，唾液都是毒液与蜜糖。“晚上好，亲爱的。”

       罗根危险地眯起眼睛：“弗罗斯特！你消失了真久啊！”

       “我也想你，罗根，你在床上可真够辣的。”艾玛·弗罗斯特露出了一个迷人的笑容，“可惜上回我们分别太匆忙，没来得及告别。”

       “是啊，你忙着把我推下楼！”

       “哦，这可不能怪我呀。”金发女人用纤细的手指玩着自己的一缕金发，妩媚的声音像是在与情人低语。“直说吧，你就是头野兽，有天生的直觉。你是个侦探，却对我什么也没察觉？看来，查理真的驯服了你（He tamed you[1]）。”

       他可没想到艾玛·弗罗斯特也掺和了进来。“你也是‘地狱火’的成员，现在却和别人勾结跟自己的组织作对？为什么？”

       话音刚落，艾玛·弗罗斯特的眼神一下变得阴冷，冰雪一般。“因为我要的是我的‘地狱火’！肖的‘地狱火’！至于皮尔斯？他就是个跳梁小丑，侥幸捡了便宜。他什么也不是。”

       罗根之前也的确听汉克说过，唐纳德·皮尔斯在“白皇后”艾玛·弗罗斯特消失前，只是“地狱火”那见不得光的杀手部队的头头。就算是在组织核心，皮尔斯以前也不过是个没有头衔的会员而已。这么短的时间就一跃成为“白王”以及整个组织和公司的管理者，也难怪弗罗斯特会怀恨在心，瞄准了在了皮尔斯最近正忙活着的毒品药物开发项目。

       “现在我可搞明白白宫的‘地狱火’内应是谁了。史崔克，看来你很喜欢做弗罗斯特的婊子啊。”

       “我看你也很享受做查理的婊子呢。”史崔克已经把视线从罗根身上移开，转过身对手下下令道，“按原计划，去抓查理吧。”

       这下罗根的火气一下爆发了。他完全无视了自己正被好几把枪指着的事实，屈腿想要从地上站起来。“我不管你们怎么窝里斗，但如果你敢动查理一根头发……不，你他妈就算敢看查理一眼，我都会把你眼珠给挖出来！”

       “查理查理查理……像个基佬一直念叨他的名字，真他妈恶心。”说罢，史崔克面无表情地举起枪，扣下了扳机。

       第一颗子弹打中了罗根原本打算撑起身子的左腿，这让他痛得低吼了一声。第二颗子弹则直击他想要伸手去拿的枪，把罗根唯一的还击武器弹开了好远。

       “你是个好士兵，罗根。但很遗憾，你挡着我的路，我也别无选择。”

       罗根腿上的伤口血涌不止，他真希望自己的股动脉没被射中。“你丫的下地狱去吧！”

       “或许吧，罗根。因为我和你不一样。你是天使。”史崔克持枪的手稍稍往上抬，对准了地上那人的胸口。

       当枪声再次在空旷的公路上响起后，一片死寂，只有夜晚的风把艾玛·弗罗斯特的白外套吹得猎猎作响。

       史崔克把枪递给身旁的手下。无需多言，他都知道他的士兵们会把现场的一切都清理干净。他们是好士兵，不会质疑命令，绝对服从，这才是他的军队所需要的。而罗根？罗根可差远了。他以为自己是好人，骗自己是什么惩恶扬善的天使。

       “而天使，都是要上天堂的。”

       史崔克转身走向其中一辆车，留下艾玛·弗罗斯特依然站在那儿。

       “你让人印象深刻，罗根。”一句话像呼吸似的从她口中滑出，像是在自言自语，又像是在说给谁听，尽管对方不会再回她以难听的脏话与咒骂。“但你只不过又是一个错误的人，出现在我们错误的战争里。”

 

       斯科特和艾瑞克赶到侦探社的时候，发现这间豪华公馆已经被人闯入了。会客厅里能找到的资料都被带走，书柜上的书全部撒落在地，汉克的笔记本电脑并不在桌上，还能看出有人挣扎反抗过的痕迹。

       “他们抓走了汉克。”艾瑞克看见墙边断成两截的红木椅，完全想象得到爆发的汉克如何举起它砸向敌人，奈何对方人多势众。“除了我们和委托人之外，没人知道X侦探社顾问的身份。”

       斯科特发现自己藏在台球桌下暗格里的武器都不见了。“见鬼，见鬼的！我们情报泄露了！我都搬了两次家了，他们到底是怎么找上门的？！皮特和旺达呢？他们安全吗？”

       “在他们小姨家，不用担心，没人敢在玛格达妹妹住的那个街区闹事。”

       “我事先报了警，让他们把我家封锁了，琴只是以为在我们家门前发生了帮派交火。我告诉她我今晚要加班，得明天才能回去。”

       艾瑞克挑了挑眉：“你说是‘查理的召唤’？”

        “……没错，我说是‘查理的召唤’。”

        “等她哪天爆发了，你小心被甩。”

       “我谢你吉言。”斯科特转过身，想看看隐藏摄像头有没有被损坏，无意中却瞄见窗户外对街楼房的屋顶上有什么在反光。“嘿艾瑞克，我们对面那栋楼还废弃着对吧？”

       “没错，为了掩人耳目查理把它给买了下来。那儿什么也没有。”

       “所以，一根亮闪闪的水管也不会一天之内冒出来。”斯科特戴上刚刚取下来的墨镜。哦，真是狗屎的一天。“艾瑞克，那是RPG导管！！”

       “从窗户离开，斯科特！去地下危境室！”

       艾瑞克开口的一刹那，他们两个就已经行动起来，跑出了会客厅，冲进长廊边的盥洗室里。显然第一发火箭炮已经击中了会客厅，他们头顶上的灯在震动后一直在闪。

       斯科特用左手拇指按下了马桶的冲水键，面前的墙壁立刻显现出一扇门，门后是一条通往地下的楼梯。等艾瑞克跟在斯科特身后进去并关上合金门时，他们很快感觉到了第二次袭击。但这是X侦探社的地下危境室，他们坚不可摧的防空洞。而且显然，这个秘密空间并没有被先前闯入的人发现。

       随着不断往前深入，他们明显感觉到震动在减弱。“集合地点被袭，我们得通知罗根换另一条路直接到地下！”斯科特说道。“我的车一直开着GPS系统，主电脑肯定会有行驶记录，应该能找到他！”

       艾瑞克没有放慢脚步：“干得不错，萨默斯！调出爆炸地点的卫星图像，看看罗根那家伙磨磨蹭蹭地在干嘛。”

       他们一跑进监控室，斯科特便马上坐在主电脑前，手指开始在键盘进行接下来需要的一系列操作。“你说查理的一颗私人卫星花了多少钱？”

       “如果你能少想这些无聊事，而是加快点敲键盘的速度……”

       “嘿兰谢尔，我可不是汉克，行吗？我会操作这系统就已经不错了，你他妈给我安静点看着！”

       没用多长时间，斯科特就从GPS记录找到了自己爱车最后出现的地点。前爱车。在调出已经自动存档的卫星图像之前，他真的没想到自己没买多久的新车会被炸成公路上的一朵烟花。“他们是认真的吗？！又是炸房子又是炸车的，当警察干什么吃的！”

       “如果对方是这种级别的政府官员，警察也力不从心。”艾瑞克回答，注意力全在屏幕里的史崔克身上。“我们都被耍了，这家伙找我们委托就是想摸清我们的底细。”

       “我就说这个什么屎将军不能信。你看到罗根对他的态度吗，好像那是什么花柳病病毒一样。”

       “罗根那像狗一样敏锐的直觉还是很准的。”

       斯科特回以同伴一个赞赏的眼神：“这比喻不错，罗根听到一定会气炸的。等等，这金发女人有点眼熟……”

       “艾玛·弗罗斯特。”艾瑞克条件反射似的用力抓住椅子的靠背，难以掩饰话语中的复杂情绪。“这我倒是没想到。”

       “所以屎将军是和‘地狱火’一伙的？那他的委托只是做戏？”斯科特还想说什么，但在屏幕里所发生的事像利爪狠狠掐住了他的脖子，让他只能发出一声微弱的呻吟。

       致命的一枪。

       史崔克枪杀了罗根，

       一时间两个人都没有说话，只是沉默地看着屏幕里的史崔克和艾玛上车离开，留下躺在地上不再动弹的人和几个负责清理现场的手下。

       “他从楼上掉下来都没摔死，竟然就这么躺在地上乖乖吃枪子儿？”最先开口的还是艾瑞克，他就像个机器人似乎并没受什么影响，语气还是一如既往的刻薄。“就这种水准，真不知道当初查理为什么要招他进来。”

       斯科特真想大骂这个冷血的家伙。但当他终于找回自己的声音后，他发现自己平静了许多。“如果不是我们一起出生入死这么久，我还真的会以为你是个没感情的机器人。”

       艾瑞克没有立刻回答，而是把脸撇了过去。“别说得很了解我的样子。”

       “巧了，我还真了解你。”斯科特苦笑道，“我们三个都太了解对方了。”

       “我们必须得找到汉克，那些人可没有什么耐性。”

       “我来调出街对面的监控，看看有什么线索。”斯科特正准备低下头捣鼓键盘的时候，眼尖地瞄见了屏幕上的动静。那几个杀手在靠近罗根的时候，原本躺在地上的人好像动了一下。“艾瑞克，你看见了吗？”

       艾瑞克迅速回过脸：“什么？”

       “刚刚罗根动了一下！我的眼睛绝对不会出问题。”

       艾瑞克眯起双眼，凑近屏幕骂了一句：“这蠢狼就连死了也屁股痒是吗？”

       “见鬼的，他在挠屁股？他还真的是屁股痒！”

       接下来的一分钟内，巨大的屏幕就像在放映杰森·斯坦森的电影似的。就算负伤也超级能打的男主角在敌人抓起他的时候，迅速跳起反击，夺枪，肉搏，拳拳到肉；杀手被扔下桥的时候，脸还狠狠磕到了公路边护栏，让观众竟也有些同情他了。好几个杀手都被干翻，仅剩的一位坏人直接冲上车，想驾车逃离。然而，男主就像个不怕死的超级英雄，直接扑上了行驶中的汽车，扒着没关好的门顺势滚进了车后座。没过几秒，那辆车就急刹车停了下来，原来驾驶座的人也被毫不留情地扔出了车。

       最后，头顶主角光环的男主开车离开了现场。

       斯科特这下根本无法抑制，大笑起来：“我的天，真不愧是罗根！”

      “四肢发达头脑简单的家伙，他终于把我的话听进去了。”艾瑞克从没停止过对罗根的刻薄吐槽，但平时坚毅的嘴角现在也止不住地上扬。“下次他就不会说什么‘防弹衣束缚了他的胸肌所以他不要穿’的屁话了吧。”

       “别指望了，艾瑞克，那可是罗根。”

       “是啊，那是罗根。一根筋又死不了的家伙。”艾瑞克看着屏幕上突然弹出来的紧急通讯窗口，唇角边露出一抹冷笑。

      “等着吧，查理的天使要反击了。”

 

（TBC）

注：

[1]He tamed you：该台词出自叉男3里凤凰对罗根说的话，指X教授驯服了曾经的野兽“金刚狼”。


	9. Chapter 9

 

       这是非常狗屎的一天。

 

       从查尔斯家落荒而逃后，罗根开着车就这么被炸了，手机坏了，中枪了，差点被扔下河了，连饭也没吃上，大腿里的子弹还没来得及取出来。等他联系上队友，得知侦探社被炸成渣渣，然后拼着老命赶到集合地点的时候，这一天已经快结束了。

 

       斯科特站在一边，看着面前坐在桌上一脸混着灰和血的罗根，半天才从口里蹦出一句话：“你看上去糟透了。”

 

       “？？我都被炸飞了，还中了枪！真是抱歉伤了你的狗眼！”

 

       艾瑞克把消毒过的镊子伸进罗根大腿上的伤口里，一边探着子弹的位置一边说：“找到了，没有伤到动脉，现在就把它夹出来。还有，斯科特戴着墨镜，你伤不着他的狗眼。”

 

       罗根疼得倒吸一口气，眼前一片眩晕，不知是因为失血过多，还是被两位毫不关心他的队友给气的。“艾瑞克我拜托你集中注意力行吗？你如果手一抖碰到股动脉……”

 

       “那你也闭上嘴让我集中注意力，然后相信我的手艺。”

 

       “我宁愿瘦子来，可能他拔牙的精准度都比你……”

 

       艾瑞克抬起头冷冷瞥了他一眼：“你再多说一个字，我就要放飞自我了。”

 

       “呃那个……”斯科特尝试着开口纠正道，“我又不是真的牙医。”

 

       这回罗根真的闭嘴了，他现在可没有那个勇气继续胡扯。现在肾上激素已经消去，疼痛变得无比清晰。他能感受到镊子在他的血肉中缓缓穿行，逼得他直翻白眼。不行，我要保持冷静，得想点什么美好的事物。

 

       美好的事物。酒。很多很多酒。

 

       小时候屋后的树林。

 

       我的宝贝哈雷。雪茄。

 

       美人儿。比如小琴这样的。瘦子知道绝对会杀了我。

 

       “还差一点。”艾瑞克的声音有些绷紧。别吓我，他紧张不会手抖吧？

 

       继续。美人。原计划要一夜春宵的美人。嗯棕发的，还有一双蓝眼睛。

 

       “怎么这么暗……斯科特，光线！”

 

       要买部新手机。查理这次能给多点奖金吗？

 

       美好的事物，美好……

 

       查尔斯。

 

       完了，罗根绝望地闭上眼睛，满脑子都是小教授的样子。我的老天，这算什么，吊桥效应？不对啊！查尔斯甚至不在这里。此时此刻有根镊子贴着自己大腿里的血管穿行，我到底是为什么会想到查尔斯·泽维尔？

 

       他的眼睛。头发。嘴唇。

 

       美好的事物。他叫我“罗根”时的声音。

 

       在那一刻，罗根似乎突然想明白了什么，一口气提到了嗓子眼。然后艾瑞克夹出了那颗血红色的子弹，对他说：“搞定了。” 

 

       斯科特从未听过罗根爆发出那么爽朗快乐的笑声，他真担心对方这么一笑伤口又开始流血。而艾瑞克只是继续给罗根包扎，不过也略感惊讶地扬高了些眉毛。“听上去你是在感谢我。”

 

       “当然了，你可是我的救命恩人。”罗根收敛了大笑，看上去真诚得让人有些难以置信，“抱歉啊老兄，我不该说你坏话的。”

 

       “什么坏话？”

 

       “基本上背着你说的就没几句好话。”

 

       艾瑞克没有生气，而是低头认真地给对方腿上的伤口绑好绷带。“没事，我能承受。”

 

       他这是在微笑吗？太阳打西边出来了？罗根还没来得及细想，对方突然一用力狠狠勒紧了绷带，疼得他忍不住嚎了一声杀猪般的惨叫。

 

       “嗯，叫得挺大声，看来恢复得不错。”艾瑞克一副功成身退的样子，站起身前又拍了一下罗根那条被子弹擦伤的手臂。完美主义者兰谢尔在那儿的绷带上还打了个标准的蝴蝶结。

 

       果然一切都是幻觉，罗根想。艾瑞克·兰谢尔一直是个混蛋。“顺便告诉你们，我很好，谢谢你们的漠不关心。”

 

       斯科特用一种特矫情的口气说道：“哦抱歉兄弟，你感觉怎么样？”

 

       “去死。”

 

       “说真的，你确定不用去医院？”

 

       “你得知道，”艾瑞克看着罗根用力从桌子上站起来，受伤的左腿还在打颤，“就算只有我们两个人，也能把汉克救出来。”

 

       “你们把我当成什么小姑娘了吗？再说，此仇不报，我就配不起‘金刚狼’这个名字。”罗根把他的收缩钢爪装备套回手上，恶狠狠地回答，“而且他们抓走汉克只是为了能杀查理。”

 

       艾瑞克一下子就怔住了，平时坚硬如石雕的脸上“刷”地白成一张纸。罗根从没想过他会露出这样害怕的表情。“他们要杀查理？”

 

       “但我完全搞不定史崔克为什么要……”罗根没有继续说下去，莫名其妙就想起史崔克所说的关于他儿子的话。朋友、导师。朝他脑袋射了颗子弹。罪魁祸首。坐享财富。一瞬间，好像一切都联系起来，一个想法在他脑海中逐渐清晰。

 

       斯科特想着对方的脑子是不是死机了。“罗根？”

 

       “是查理！史崔克要对查理下手，是因为他认为查理背叛了史崔克的儿子！”

 

       “什么？”斯科特差点没咬到自己的舌头，“这又怎么跟史崔克的儿子扯上关系了？到底是怎么一回事？！”

 

       “我也不是很清楚，史崔克说他的儿子曾在地狱火干活，而且查理一直想清理地狱火的势力……”

 

       “住嘴，查理绝不会做那种事！”艾瑞克捏紧拳头冷冷地插话道，“现在最重要的可不是这些无聊的推测！”

 

       罗根也没有在这个话题继续纠缠下去，他也很清楚史崔克的话并不可信。此时此刻，他们必须一起救出汉克，挫败弗罗斯特和那个霍比特将军的阴谋，保证查理的安全。“史崔克的目标是查理，但没人知道查理在哪里。甚至连我们都不知道查理长什么样。”

 

       “如果想找到查理的位置，就必须……”斯科特恍然大悟，连忙坐回电脑前，“电话追踪！只要查理打电话来，他们完全可以找到他的位置！”

 

       “而查理只会在每天早上九点打电话给汉克。”艾瑞克连忙指向屏幕，“斯科特，找到那辆带走汉克的车了吗？”

 

       “从卫星图像上看，他们停在了一个小型机场，然后上了一架私人飞机。”

 

       “查得到目的地吗？”

 

       “洛杉矶。”斯科特难以置信地挑了挑眉毛，“说真的，还飞到西海岸这么远？他们在那儿是有秘密基地还是什么的吗？”

 

       “‘黑鸟’的维修上周就结束了。距离明早天亮还有八个小时，足够我们飞去洛杉矶。”艾瑞克一边指挥一边去拿所需的武器和弹药，“罗根，你先去给‘黑鸟’做飞行前调试，然后好好坐着等我们，尽可能让你受伤的腿休息一下。你也不想到时候见到史崔克没力气踹他吧？”

 

       罗根叹了一口气：“我恨飞行。”

 

       “斯科特，把电脑带上。上传所有资料，备好份马上把系统全部清除，一点痕迹也不留，绝不能让任何情报落入他人手里。”

 

       他们立刻分头行动起来，迅速又高效。斯科特在等待上传的同时查到了敌人的踪迹，然后就开始删除主系统里的所有文件，包括他最喜欢的几款游戏。“我差点就要打通关了，艾瑞克。或许我能顺便把它也上传了？”

 

       “只上传重要文件，节省时间。”

 

       “那要不就留着吧，没准他们不会发现这儿呢。就算被发现了，我觉得让别人知道我的游戏进度也无妨……”

 

       “一！点！也！不！能！留！”

 

       “好吧，非常时刻，我这就删，行了吧！”

 

 

 

       汉克第五次撞向监牢的门，但除了全身疼得要命外，就没啥别的事情发生。

 

       他已经离纽约足够远了。飞行了好几个小时，他甚至不能确定自己还在不在美国境内。他被关在塔上的牢房里，最开始尝试把床单绑成长条挂出窗外，打算像电影那样逃出去；然而刚挪出窗口，地上就已经有好几把枪指着他的屁股了。

 

       “没人能拦得住汉克·麦考伊！”汉克自言自语地给自己打气，然后第六次用屁股狠狠撞门。当然啥效果也没有。

 

       “我说你们就不能给我杯水吗？喂！你们这是虐待战俘！”他往门外大喊，但除了走廊上的回声，同样什么反应也没有。

 

       这回他选择转身朝向窗户，对着高塔外的天空深情地呐喊：“哦，飞向我吧，天使们快来吧！”当然飞来停在窗边的，只是一只白毛的小鸟儿罢了。

 

       “我在骗谁呢？我们的三位天使全是男的。”汉克已经喊得口干舌燥，累得坐在床上，然后盯着那只正在用小嘴梳毛的鸟说道。“我倒开始想念上一任的三位天使了，都是善良又充满正义感的美女啊，其中一位的头发还跟你的羽毛颜色一摸一样。真搞不懂查理为什么这回找了三个男的，难道不觉得称呼他们天使很违和吗？”

 

       小鸟撇过头去，并不理会他。

 

       “我曾经还和一只松鼠聊天聊了很久。我还没跟人说过那么多话呢。”汉克往旁边一摸，不知怎的拿起了一个棒球。

 

       “老天，谁会在牢房里放一个棒球？难道还给你友情提供消遣活动？”他瞅瞅手上那颗黑不溜秋的玩意儿，然后百无聊赖地往墙上一扔。没想到，棒球反弹回来不偏不倚打中了他的脸。被砸坏的眼镜掉在地上，结束了它尽职尽责的一生。

 

       汉克疼得捂住自己的鼻子，窗上的小鸟早就被吓得飞走了。“嗷！我的老天，这就是为什么我讨厌球类运动的原因！”这下感觉下巴也被砸歪了。他揉揉自己的脸，突然觉得舌头似乎舔到了牙齿上的什么东西。

 

       哦，他差点忘了，之前装在后牙槽上的通讯器还在呢！这回有救了！

 

       “让我想想，激活通讯器的声音密码是什么来着……‘野兽’！”在听到熟悉的微弱“嘶嘶”声后，汉克确定通讯器已经激活成功，连忙压低声音呼唤着三位天使的代号，希望能够得到回应。“金刚狼？万磁王？镭射眼？你们能听到吗？”

 

       难道信号不太好？汉克走到窗户边，在不被高塔下的看守发现的情况下，尽可能地把自己的脸往外靠。“喂喂？天使们，听得到吗？”

 

       “我可不是天使，大天才。”终于响起了某人熟悉的低沉声音，让汉克终于放松得坐在地上，“这里是‘金刚狼’，现在使用的是‘黑鸟’的加密频道。怎么样，你没事吧？”

 

       “他们只是把我关了起来，并没有对我做什么。”

 

       接着响起来的是艾瑞克的声音，显然他一开始是在和斯科特说话：“定位得到吗？如果要缩小范围……嘿汉克，你知道自己在哪儿里吗？”

 

       “呃我也不清楚，这儿好像是一座老旧的石头堡垒，他们把我关在塔楼的牢房里。从这儿还能听见海浪声。”

 

       “海边？加州的海滩太多了。”

 

       “但不是每片海滩都有一座能当秘密基地的石头堡垒的。”斯科特回应道，没过多久便报出了一串坐标，“听着汉克，抓你的是史崔克的人，他和艾玛·弗罗斯特勾结接近我们只是为了对付查理。你知道他和查理有什么过节吗？”

 

       “我怎么知道，查理从不说他以前的事，而我只不过是个联系人而已。”

 

       “好吧，我们很快就来救你，你就待在那儿等我们。不用担心，他们不会对你下手的，你也不要太激动逞英雄。”

 

       等通讯挂断后，汉克环顾四周，冷冰冰的墙壁真让人觉得压抑。“说得我好像能去哪儿似的。”

 

       ……

 

       离着陆还差半个小时。

 

       斯科特刚才还在调整自己的狙击枪。罗根就算正在闭目养神，也能感觉到对方盯着自己的视线。“你的腿怎么样了？”他们的狙击手开口问道，这让罗根下意识地动了动自己那缠着绷带的左腿，感觉已经没有之前那么疼了。

 

       “足够把史崔克和弗罗斯特踹到太平洋。”

 

       “你知道你得赔我的车对吧？”

 

       “哈？那难道是我的错？！”

 

       “最起码在借给你之前，我能确定我的车上可没有什么炸弹。”

 

       “呃哼。”罗根想了想，估计史崔克的人是趁他上楼去查尔斯家里时，趁把炸弹安在斯科特车上的。“别傻了，就算是你把自己的车开出去，他们一样会趁你不注意把你车给炸了。”

 

       “不过说实话，你到底为什么要借我车？你说过要接朋友，你可没什么朋友。最起码是那种会让你专门开车去接的那种朋友。”

 

       “你不知道的事情多着呢，瘦子。”罗根不知道斯科特戴着墨镜这么认真地盯着他的脸，能看出个什么所以然来。但显然萨默斯的观察力不是一般的厉害，没一会儿他便明白了什么，露出一个意味深长的笑容。“我知道了，是那种朋友吧？”

 

       “别用那种下流的语气。”

 

      “是不是之前你去约会喝咖啡的那个？”

 

       罗根索性闭上眼睛，而正驾驶着“黑鸟”的艾瑞克头也不回地说：“约会？罗根吗？”

 

      “没错！这家伙还穿着西装来我家说要借领带，天哪，我都被吓得以为世界末日要来了！你能想象吗？老狼居然会为了约会打领带！”

 

       “想不到啊罗根，令人印象深刻。所以呢，你和你的约会对象有戏吗？”

 

       “拜托你们两个闭嘴吧！”罗根用手掌抹了一把脸，经过一晚上的折腾又得面对两位搭档的揶揄，真的是身心疲惫。他现在最不想干的就是和艾瑞克以及斯科特讨论自己的交友问题。什么戏都没了，他就这么从查尔斯家里跑掉，小教授肯定担心得给他发了短信什么的……

 

       哦，短信。手机。罗根的手机已经在爆炸中阵亡了。

 

       这时候，斯科特的手机响起了短信声。罗根看着狙击手刚刚还笑着的脸拉得老长。“好吧，完美，琴发短信问我什么时候能回去。”

 

       罗根可以想象得出对方女友此时着急的心情。“她现在还待在那间房子里？”

 

       “我送她去了闺蜜家，而且警察说会派人手留意周围的情况，她不会有事的”斯科特开始拿着手机打字，“好吧，我真是史上最差劲的男友了。我告诉她医院临时安排我去洛杉矶开会了。”

 

       “她生气了？”

 

       “从短信上看不出来。”

 

       “我真不懂你是怎么找到这么善解人意的女友的。家里被人开枪扫射之后，自己的男票突然说要加班，然后把你一个人扔下？她怎么到现在都还没和你分手？”更别提平时为了任务，斯科特只能以工作为由和琴解释。可他们似乎从没有为这个而争吵过。罗根就纳闷了，这对情侣到底是怎么处理这些问题的？“我们的工作就是稳定恋爱关系的天敌。看看艾瑞克，离婚单身汉，再看看我……你到底是怎么做到的？”

 

       斯科特倒没想到罗根会问他这么严肃的问题，尽管他们平时一直斗嘴，能从任务策略一直吵到《速度与激情》。但难得对方这么认真的问了，他也只好认真的回答了。

 

       “好吧，你说的也有道理。不过我在加入侦探社的时候，就没打算放弃私人生活。当然我也不会一直干这份工作；时候到了，我就会退出，去过安稳日子。但是现在？现在还不行，我还想多踹几个坏蛋的屁股，要怪就只能怪我从小的英雄梦了。平时嘛，也只能尽力做到平衡。不过这些问题都会解决的，因为我和琴能走下去。我就是知道。等你遇到对的人你就知道了。”

 

       罗根看着一脸幸福的狙击手，真的有点难理解恋爱中人的脑回路。有很多事情罗根早就放弃渴求，要知道他已经习惯这种操蛋的人生；遇到对的人，他同样也不奢求这个。但是如果真如斯科特所说，存在这样一个可能性……

 

       当这样一个可能性真的出现，他能够去争取吗？

 

       “好了，姑娘们，谈心时间结束。”艾瑞克调侃道，示意他们俩人做好降落准备，“一切按计划，等我们成功潜入之后便分头行动。我负责救汉克；弗罗斯特就留给斯科特对付；而罗根，史崔克任你处置。”

 

       “求之不得。”罗根咧嘴一笑，然后拿出打火机点着了嘴边的雪茄，美美抽上一口，瞬间觉得满血复活。

 

       斯科特皱着眉头挥手拂去飘到他面前的烟。“现在还抽？你认真的？”

 

       “这能帮助我把史崔克踹到太平洋。”

 

       “像你这样烟酒不离身是活不到六十岁的。”

 

       “巧了，我觉得自己能活到两百岁。”

 

      “哦对对，两百岁的天使。”

 

      “……别叫我天使！”

 

 

 

（TBC）

 

 

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 前篇结束

 

         **9:00 A.M**

       斯科特把刚才还在操作电脑的家伙踹到一边，立刻带上耳机开始敲键盘。他还记得自己原来的计算机水平只停留在开关机和上网，这下好了，加入X侦探社后被艾瑞克这么逼着，都要变成“汉克二号”了。

       汉克的手机铃声响起，居然还是《星际迷航》的主题曲。好吧，九点整，真是太准时了啊，查理。只是今天接电话的可不是汉克，而是邪恶的史崔克将军。

       “你好。”斯科特听见了耳机里史崔克的声音，更加快了操作电脑的速度。如果不是汉克已经被艾瑞克救出来，告诉了他们史崔克的计划，他真的不会料到之前被弗罗斯特抢走的芯片居然会用在这个超精准导弹定位系统上啊。

       “你好，史崔克将军，我是查理，您在我们的侦探社吗？”

        老天，快挂断啊查理，他快找到你了。

       “哦，我们都在海边一起喝香槟呢。”史崔克的谎言真是编得蹩脚的很，“要加入我们吗？”

       “改天吧，汉克在吗？”

       “他去了洗手间，马上回来。”

       斯科特好不容易成功进入了整个定位系统的调整模式，下一秒就差点被一只白色的高跟鞋在后脑勺踹出一个洞。

 

       “逮到你了。”

       史崔克挂断了电话，看着电脑自动追踪到的位置，然后把视线转移在了被绑在椅子上的罗根身上。如果你以为那群渣渣真的能把“金刚狼”给抓住，那就大错特错了！

       罗根一点也不喜欢被人绑在椅子上。没错，他同意了艾瑞克的这个计划，也知道故意被抓是找到史崔克的最快方法，但不代表他乐意就这么束手就擒。

       好吧，现在他就在这。六个士兵看着，眼前还站着个史崔克。

       “如果你没有向我开枪，试图去杀我在乎的人，兴许我还会放你一条狗命。”

       史崔克看上去根本没把罗根的话放心上。也是，如果你拿走了一头野兽的爪子，那还有什么可怕的呢？

       “你无法阻止我，金刚狼。你唯一能做的，就是看着他死去，就好像以前你只能眼睁睁看着整个B连2排去死一样。”他显然不愿再在罗根身上浪费时间，而是朝他的手下们使了个眼色，然后便转身走出了大门。“那人的声音真漂亮，只不过那是另一个你永远不会认识的人了。”

       门被缓缓关上，将罗根愤怒的吼叫隔在了里面。

       等史崔克一离开，剩下的六名士兵便缓缓逼近椅子上的人，完成上司下达的指令。罗根真不知道史崔克是哪儿来的自信，自昨晚的教训之后，难道那霍比特人就不知道下手要干净利落吗？其中一个人手里还在把玩着罗根最爱的都彭打火机，这让他开始考虑待会要不要顺便废掉这人的手。

       “等这一切结束，你们都会趴在地上，而我则会踩着你们离开。”罗根的目光逐个扫过眼前这六个人，露出了轻蔑的微笑。“首先，你会帮我离开这破椅子。接着，在我打断他的鼻梁前，我会先跳过你。”他无视了那两人脸上的嘲笑，将视线转移到第四个人身上，“然后，把你和他的头都塞进这家伙的屁股里。最后，我拿回我的打火机和钢爪，去把你们的老板炸上天。明白了吗？”

 

       话音刚落，在所有人能反应过来之前，罗根的双脚向后猛击，瞬间踢爆了两根椅子腿。他的手依然绑在椅背后，但这完全不妨碍他站起来，把一拥而上的六名打手揍成猪头。

       他是说，完全不妨碍。只可惜自己不能亲手对付弗罗斯特了。

 

       斯科特并不意外见到一身白衣的艾玛·弗罗斯特，他躲过对方的几次攻击，却并没有还手。“你得知道，我是不打女人的。”尽管眼前这位女士是看上去娇柔动人，但每次都划破空气袭来的尖利鞋跟毫无疑问会把一位成年男子捅得七窍流血。他一点也不怀疑。“为什么你这次就不能靠边去，别妨碍我们救人呢？”

       “这可不是在过家家，我现在是想要你的命。没听说过牡丹花下死，做鬼也风流吗？”

       “我觉得蠢狼绝对会第一个反对。而且除了我女朋友，我可不打算栽在任何一朵牡丹花上！”他知道弗罗斯特并不好对付，所以他最终还是选择还击进攻，时间不等人。

       “史崔克已经找到查理的位置，今天就是他的死期了。”这回艾玛击中了他，这让斯科特被迫后退了好几步，差点把脸上的墨镜给摔了。“我真不明白为什么你们都那么护着查理，他到底用了多少钱买下你们这些小白脸？”

       他吐出了一口血水，心里暗自庆幸牙齿没被踢掉。“你根本就不了解他，如果不是他把我从少管所拉出来，我现在都不知道在哪个监狱里蹲着。”

       “那你又有多了解他呢？”弗罗斯特冷笑，“你不知道他的名字，不知道他的样子，不知道他是怎样的人，就愿意为他这么拼命？”

       她好像说的有点道理，但斯科特才不在乎自己老板对身份的隐瞒。高中时他还只是个古惑仔，如果没有某神秘富豪的慷慨资助，他和家人不可能度过难关。所以作为报答，他加入了X侦探社，在这里打击坏蛋，同时还能为以后成家赚多点钱，这也没什么不好的嘛。

   

       “怎么？”斯科特露出一个暧昧的笑容，这让“白皇后”不悦地皱了皱眉头，“你这是嫉妒吗？”

       他绝对不是在调情。

       突然，熟悉的来电铃声打破了紧张的气氛。斯科特在打斗之余还非常有空的掏出手机，直接按下了接听键。“抱歉，现在有点忙……”

       “斯科特！”琴的声音响起，吓得他差点没把手机扔出去。“你发短信说去洛杉矶开会是怎么回事？”

       “哦是这样的，原本今天是查理要来开会的……”他一边挡开弗罗斯特的肘击，小心让耳边的手机远离对方所能够到的范围，“但他女儿突然进了医院，我只能临时代替他参加研讨会了。”

      “哦我的天啊，他女儿还好吧？希望她能快点好起来”

       他的女孩果然最先关心别人的状况，真是善良。“阑尾炎而已，做完手术休息几天就好了，我会向查理转告你的问候的。”不管查理有没有女儿，我先在这里道个歉。“抱歉亲爱的，昨晚发生了这样的事还抛下你去工作。现在我还在开会，负责会议的女医生好像发现我在讲电话了，估计要来收我手机。今天一开完会我马上回去。”

       “我没事，有李千欢陪着我。不过你……”琴后面还说了什么，但斯科特一个走神，手中的手机就被弗罗斯特的高跟鞋给踢飞了，落在金发女人的手里。

       艾玛·弗罗斯特一边盯着斯科特，一边把他的手机贴在耳边，唇边浮现了一抹冷酷的笑容，“所以，这就是著名的查理吗？”

       耳边传来的却是一个女人的声音。“不，我是斯科特的女友，抱歉打电话来打扰了你们的会议。”

       “……”

       接下来，斯科特看着自己的手机被愤怒的弗罗斯特扔到一边，心也随它砸在石头上摔了个稀巴烂。很好，太完美了，继他的房子和车子后，轮到他的手机彻底离开了他。

       正当他打算上去和弗罗斯特最终决斗的时候，身后传来了吉普的引擎轰鸣。

      “‘镭射眼’，快闪开！”

       坐在驾驶座上的是汉克，平时向来淡定的他此时把油门踩到底，横冲直撞地朝他们奔过来。而艾瑞克则站在副驾驶的位置，稳稳地抓着车顶，脸上冷酷的表情带着视死如归的坚定。车子完全没有减速的打算，迫使弗罗斯特不得不狼狈地滚到一边，差点没躲开那吓人的轮胎，白色的衣服也被弄脏了。

       一个急刹车，斯科特在吉普停在他面前时迅速冲上去，摔在后座上。“你们可真他妈及时！”

       “我们得赶上‘金刚狼’，他正去追史崔克的直升机……”艾瑞克还没说完，突如其来的子弹迫使他缩在椅子后。已经重新从地上站起来的弗罗斯特稳稳地举着枪，冷静而迅速地朝他们扣动扳机。

       “汉克，开车，快开车！”

   

       斯科特松了口气，直接躺倒在座位上。“等一下，艾瑞克，难道我们要放过弗罗斯特？她躲了这么久，鬼知道下次……”

       “现在我们首要考虑的不是弗罗斯特，而是查理的安危！”

       “……我只是觉得我们这么轻易放过她，罗根肯定不会高兴的。”

       是的是的，罗根当然不高兴了。

       罗根现在都快要气炸了。

       这从那个被准备起飞的直升机甩开的身影上，完全可以看出来。

       请问，老狼为啥站在那儿不采取点措施？

       艾瑞克已经失去理智了，激动地红着脸向罗根大吼，尽管斯科特觉得这疯子平时也没什么理智。“豪利特，你他妈是认真的？现在？！快给我跳上去！！”又一个急刹车，斯科特几乎可以说是从车上滚下来，连忙跟上艾瑞克冲向了直升机的方向。“现在不是飞机恐慌症发作的时候！拉住它！”

       罗根气急败坏地咒骂了一句，用力起跳一把攀住了起落架，就这么随着直升机缓缓升上了半空。而艾瑞克和斯科特也紧随其后，在直升机上升到他们够不着的范围之前，及时地抓住了另一边的起落架上。

       汉克已经驾车开往了另一个方向，看那狂野的车技，他们根本不需要担心他会被弗罗斯特的人追上。如果汉克想躲起来，没人会找到他。

       这简直要疯了，此时此刻他们三个人就吊在直升机上，任史崔克怎么晃动机身，也死死抓紧起落架不能放手。

       艾瑞克抓紧机身往上移动到机载导弹的位置，一脚还踏在刚刚用手抓着的起落架上。罗根完全不知道他在空中是怎么做到的。“你们去引开他的注意力，我来重设导弹航道。”

       “你还会重设导弹航道？”

       “我很擅长让导弹调头换个方向。”说罢，艾瑞克没再理他们，直接掀开导弹上控制板的外壳，开始按上面那几个奇奇怪怪的按钮。

       于是罗根马上爬上了机舱里，开始了自己等待多年的复仇大计——把史崔克揍到连他妈都不认识。斯科特听见机身里传来的惨叫声，没过多久，艾瑞克旁边的导弹发射了。

       “蠢狼！”

       “这不能怪我！我怎么会想到他用头去撞发射按钮？！”

       “冷静！”艾瑞克的声音在呼啸的风中传来，“我已经搞定了。”

       “你说搞定了……”斯科特没有说下去，他看着导弹飞向了他们所前往的马里布海滩小屋——那是富豪查理最喜欢的其中一个住处；然后在到达海滩前一个风骚的走位，调转了个方向，直直地朝直升机飞回来。

       哦，这就是艾瑞克说的搞定了。

       “现在，我们得闪人了。”

       “艾瑞克你真的是冷静过头了！”斯科特大吼了一声，跟着另外两位同伴跳下了直升机。而史崔克坐在操纵盘前抬起头，赫然看见原本要拿来对付查理的那枚导弹，不知怎的竟原路返回，疾速朝他逼近。

       在沉进海里的三人被巨大的爆炸冲击震开，差点没把内脏给吐出来。

 

       罗根从沙滩上抬起头，一个穿着泳裤的小男孩正在用棍子戳他，于是模仿大坏狼一样呲牙咧嘴地咆哮，满意地看着那小屁孩惊恐地大喊着落荒而逃。

       同样被冲上岸的艾瑞克已经从沙滩上爬起来，抹掉了因为海水而黏在脸上的沙。“非常成熟，罗根，你吓唬小孩可真有一套。”

       “彼此彼此。”

       “跳海太糟糕了。”斯科特在火辣辣的阳光下眯起眼睛，他的墨镜在掉进海里的时候被冲走了。“吊在直升机上也很糟糕，以后绝对不干了。”

       “每次都这么说，还不是一切照常。”罗根站起来，他受伤的那条腿又开始流血了。不只是因为刚泡在海水里太冷，还是伤口再发痛，他的身体止不住地打颤。小屋就在他们面前。查理的小屋。

       “所以，就是这儿了。查理就在这里面。”

       他们没有再说话，默默地站在小木屋的门前，不由地开始紧张起来。终于，过了这么久，他们要见到查理了。不是通过电话或是看不到脸的视频，而是面对面的真人。

       “老天，我紧张地像是要见丈母娘。”斯科特用手理了理头发，“我看上去还好吧？”

       罗根翻了个白眼。“刚在海里游了个泳，现在担心仪容仪表有屁用。”

       而艾瑞克一脸凝重，估计是要见到暗恋对象太过激动：“敲门吧。”

       斯科特照做了，但房门没有上锁，被轻轻地推开，屋内却没有任何回应。一个人也没有，屋里只有一张沙发和桌子，桌上摆着他们三人在曼谷完成任务后观光时拍的照片，还有一部电话和扬声器。

       “早上好，天使们。”

       罗根看了看另外两人，他们都笑了，脸上没有半点遗憾。他想自己也是同样的表情，内心有一部分似乎早就意料到一切。典型的查理作风。

       “早上好，查理。”

       好吧，心情好，或许偶尔承认一下也是没关系的。

 

       这次他们的客户是完蛋了。

       事后查理把真相告诉了他们，关于一位父亲无法接受自己儿子自杀、而选择把责任怪罪在儿子导师头上的真相。

       罗根想起在公路上举着枪的史崔克，那时他不相信对方眼里的悲伤，现在他也不知道那到底是什么了。

       等他们和汉克重新想要找到艾玛·弗罗斯特的行踪时，“白皇后”再一次消失了，好像只是某个不存在的白色鬼魂。

       听说神盾局接手了最初史崔克所说的对“地狱火”的调查，正在全力回收流通在黑市的药物。然而被逮捕的是地狱火董事之一哈利·莱兰——无疑只是个替罪羊。唐纳德·皮尔斯把黑锅不留痕迹地全推给了他，自己根本不受影响。

       X侦探社也处于重建状态，最近他们只能在地下危境室集合。而斯科特买了新的车和手机，还用原本的储蓄买了栋新房子，等装修完就可以搬进去。琴对此非常高兴，说自己不用再待在之前危险的街区，也不会碰上什么黑帮交火了。罗根和艾瑞克对视一眼，很想告诉她“碰上交火不是街区的问题，是你男朋友的原因”。不过管他的，既然斯科特能平衡好自己的双重生活，就随他去吧。

       好像一切又回上了正轨，除了罗根明白，自己还有一件很重要的事情要做。

       当他再一次出现在某高级公寓的门前时，开门的人愣了一下，脸上写满了惊讶。“罗根？”

       罗根按灭了手里的雪茄，因为他知道对方不喜欢家里有烟味。“嗨，查尔斯。”

       “你……你怎么……”查尔斯此时穿着一件舒适的家居棉衬衫，整个人看上去柔和得要命。罗根第一次平视对方蓝得发亮的眼睛，看着他目瞪口呆的样子，忍不住笑起来。“……你怎么也坐在轮椅上？”

       “安保工作，腿受了点伤。”他在查尔斯更加担忧之前连忙补充道，“没啥，过几天我就不需要这玩意儿了。”

       “哦。”查尔斯显然松了一口气，但在下一秒便绷紧下巴，撇开视线不去看罗根，“你怎么来这儿的？”

       “我到楼下的时候达尔文认出了我，就让我上来了。”

       “你误解我的意思了，我是问你来这儿是为了什么事情吗？”查尔斯的声音小了下去，但他过于礼貌的语气生硬得很。“因为上回，我记得你一句话没说就离开了。”

       “呃，关于那个……”

       “我有给你打电话，也发了简讯，你都没回。”

       “我的手机出了点小问题……”

       “整整一个星期。”

       好吧，罗根的错。但是，你总得给他点时间纠结犹豫一下的嘛，这对詹姆斯·豪利特来说可不是那么容易能接受的。当然，另一部分原因还是手机被炸了，自己不记得对方的电话。

       查尔斯终于愿意抬起头朝他微笑，但受伤的神情逃不过罗根的眼睛。“我不知道发生什么事了。我是说，你就这么跑掉了，在我问你……”

       “在你问我是不是嫉妒的时候。”

       两人突然陷入了沉默。直到几秒过去，查尔斯才再次开口：“那你是吗？”

       罗根深吸一口气：“没错。”

       “哦。”查尔斯愣了一下，好像那声惊呼只是下意识做出的反应。“我……我不明白。”

      “你当然明白，查尔斯，哥大教授。”

       “但你说过你是直的……”

       “没错，我跟女人睡，并不代表我不能对男的动心。都什么年代了，用一种性向可无法定义一个人。”罗根挠了挠后脑勺，坦然承认道，“我是对你有好感，我也感觉得到你对我……如果你那些调情是认真的话。”

       查尔斯连忙郑重地强调：“我是认真的。”

       “我不适合稳定的长久关系。我不是那种人。你不能对我抱有太多期望。但如果你愿意接受这一点，我也愿意慢慢了解你。”

       罗根一直知道查尔斯·泽维尔有一双漂亮的蓝眼睛，但当他真的看着它们迸发出闪烁的光时，才实实在在地感觉到自己要陷进去了。这可实在太危险了。

       “我愿意接受。”

       “你干嘛笑得那么得意？”

       “认识我的人都说我非常谦虚呢，罗根。”

       “好吧，他们可不太了解你。”

       “那我很高兴你深知我心。请进，上回明明说要请你喝啤酒的呢。”

       “听着查克，我还不习惯用轮椅，你能告诉我这玩意要怎么转弯吗？”

       “如果你能别再叫我‘查克’的话。”

       “这是个好名字。”

       “‘查尔斯’才是个好名字。”

（TBC）


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 第二部回归

（蒙古境内阿尔泰山）

 

       对罗根来说，被人这样头朝下倒吊起来可不是什么新鲜事。

       或许你可以说这是家常便饭，鉴于他们的日常都是些什么跳悬崖、被车追、挂飞机、射导弹（不是）。

       但在零下40摄氏度、海拔3000米的雪山峭壁旁，被扒得只剩一件背心和长裤，光脚丫子对着天可五花大绑地吊在悬崖边，头顶下是呼啸的寒风和深渊……这已经不是家常便饭的级别了好吗！

       罗根尝试动动脚趾，但那早就已经麻木没有知觉了。他也想过解开束缚，可鉴于现在极其危险的处境，他最后还是决定不要乱晃的好。

       他想起以前和海豹兄弟们一起，像现在这样只穿着背心和长裤，紧挽着彼此的手臂躺在冬天的海滩边，任冰冷的海水冲刷过全身，也绝不放松与战友的紧紧相连。

       那可真是一段美好的回忆，最起码没有下雪。

       他的上下排牙齿止不住地打颤，鼻涕像是要流进脑子里似的，却又结冰一样堵死了鼻腔。我发誓这辈子再也不要来滑雪了，或者接近雪山半步。

       “我以为查理会派多几个人来救援？”

       他连转头看身旁那人的力气都没有，只好盯着眼前不远处那几个蒙古人裹着臃肿棉裤的短腿，幽幽地开口：“你就不能闭嘴省点热量吗？”

       这家伙一看就是个坐办公室的，明明和罗根一样被人倒吊起来，那发际线令人堪忧的头发居然还非常反重力地丝毫不乱，不知道是用了多少发胶。他脸上表情平静，就好像这只是一杯咖啡就能解决的事。

       咖啡。罗根现在非常需要一杯热腾腾的咖啡。

        “我还以为你说过，救我只要一个人就足够了？”

       罗根觉得自己无需出力，眼珠子就已经要翻过天灵盖了。“而我还以为你说过，沉默是金呢。”

       还没等身旁人再次开口，那几个蒙古雇佣兵便指着他们叽里呱啦地说着什么。他一个前海豹，或许是会多几门语言，但还真不包括蒙古语。所以只能大胆猜测，他们要么是想让两名人质闭嘴，要么是在商量打算啥时候把他俩扔下去。

       接着，其中几个人点点头，又交头接耳了几句，就径直走向两名人质。好吧，时候到了。罗根不想再多看悬崖下的风景，不过对面的皑皑白雪在太阳照射下反光，晃得他忍不住闭上了眼睛。

       居然有积雪这么闪的吗？

       这时，原定任务的救援目标气定神闲地再次开口，似乎根本没意识到自己正处在生死时刻：“好吧，还是要感谢你的出手相救。不知道最后能不能告诉我金刚狼先生的大名呢？”

       “不能。”罗根根本控制不住地发抖，心里暗暗计算着自己离对面悬崖的距离到底有多远。

       “那我就只好叫你‘查理的天使’了？”

       罗根没有回答，只是眯起眼睛、努力想看清对面崖面的洞口有什么东西。蒙古人已经站到了他们边上，准备将手中的匕首伸向吊着他们的绳子。一大错误，绝对不要站在这种毫无视野障碍、又没有防弹玻璃保护的位置。

       罗根好不容易咧嘴一笑，终于带动了僵硬的面部肌肉。

       “嘿，别叫我天使。”

       一只攀岩爪从对面飞过来牢牢扎进了这边的岩面，架起了一条横渡溜索。与此同时，一颗子弹划开冷风擦过罗根的耳边，直接穿过了其中一个蒙古人的额头。其他人还没来得及发出一声惊呼，又有两名雇佣兵被子弹击穿了太阳穴，闷哼一声倒在地上。剩下的几人终于反应过来，准备割断绳子。这时，一个穿着白色防寒衣的人影拉着绳索迅速滑下，先是给了那几位仁兄每人一颗子弹；在接近露台时，手中旋转出了一把匕首，干净利落地割断左右两名人质的绳子，然后顺势将他们踹进露台里，安全着陆。

       身上的绳子被割开后，罗根马上扒下其中一名雇佣兵的外套，然后就直接往身上套。“你也太慢了吧，我差点被冻死。”

       “那你就冻死算了。”对方脱下护目镜，露出一双和周围冰雪一样剔透的绿眼睛。“把衣服穿上，黑鸟在西面接应我们。”

       “那瘦子呢？”他将另一套防寒服丢给他们的保护对象，然后嫌弃地看了看从自己其中一个蒙古人脚上脱下的大棉鞋，但还是乖乖地把脚套了进去。对面崖面的瞄准镜已经不再闪着光，看来他们的狙击手确认安全后撤退了。

       “‘野兽’去接应他了。”说罢，艾瑞克从地上捡起一把手枪丢给他们奉命保护的官员，冷漠地开口：“万磁王。查理派来的。一直跑，别停。看见拿枪的，就扣扳机，别犹豫。“

       官员默默地点头，然后把询问的目光投向金刚狼；对方只是耸耸肩，表情好像在说“他就这样。”

       这一行三人就这样向里前进了，他们把保护对象护在中间，悄悄深入内部。在这种潜入行动中，艾瑞克和罗根总偏爱于用匕首或是近身偷袭这样悄无声息的方式；交火始终是他们尽量避免的。而这群蒙古的雇佣兵虽然和这恐怖组织合作，但他们还是固守于原始的的作战方式，更偏爱冷兵器。嗯，正是艾瑞克喜欢的Style。

       然后下一秒就成了大型打脸现场。

       “你就不能别立flag吗？！”当罗根按着官员的头缩在桌子后面，躲避密集的子弹时，心中非常崩溃。看来蒙古人还是相当喜欢接受新事物的。

       身后的人一边开枪一边逼近，但艾瑞克依然非常淡定地抬了抬下巴，说道：“反正我们都已经抵达西面接应点了。”

       “已经？什么叫……”罗根顺着他的视线一看，巨大的落地窗外是呼啸飞雪和又一个看不见底的深渊。他明明才刚从那种处境脱离出来。“不。你什么意思？我们要怎么出去？”

        “跳。”

        “跳？”罗根扭过头看看他手臂下的保护对象，“我觉得我和官员先生走楼梯就行。”

        “那怎么可以。”艾瑞克咧开嘴笑了，一口鲨鱼牙，“一家人就重要的就是整整齐齐。”

        “？？？”

       然后，这就是坐在黑鸟上的斯科特看见的场景——巨大的落地窗被撞破，三个像炸弹似的成年男子穿过层层碎片，腾飞在空中，黑乎乎的悬崖底就在脚下，一个完美的抛物线再加上自由落体，最后滚进了倾斜着机身的机舱里。

       “我觉得你们要减肥了。”坐在驾驶位的汉克头也不回，开始调试仪表盘上的什么奇奇怪怪的按钮。“你们砸进来的时候，我都能感觉到机身的震动了。”

       被罗根和艾瑞克压在身下的斯科特举起一只手：“同意。”

       “狗屎，我才不需要减肥！”罗根揉了揉自己的下巴，推开一旁的艾瑞克站起来。“一次也好能让我光明正大搭电梯下楼吗？！”

       “别唧唧歪歪个没完，好歹成功解救人质，任务完成。”艾瑞克冷哼一声，坐到了副驾驶上，“现在，我们回家。”

       发际线堪忧的西装官员长呼了一口气，但脸上根本看不出刚才经历了生死时刻。“谢谢你们，查理的天使，非常感谢救了我的命。”

       “别叫我天使。”罗根没理会对方的手，径直走到座位上躺下，“是罗根。”

       “啊？”官员疑惑地抬起眉毛，看着他的保护人。

       “叫我罗根，科尔森先生。”

 

       詹姆斯·豪利特，一名自称“罗根”的前海豹特种兵，此时正搬着一台70寸液晶电视从车上下来，眼睁睁看着艾瑞克和他的孩子们非常轻松地走在前面。

       妈呀，真是重死了。所以为什么只有我在搬？

       此时的斯科特正站在前院的门道旁，而他身旁的琴张开双臂、把屁颠屁颠跑过去的旺达抱起来，对德国人说道：“真是辛苦你们了，还特地过来帮我们搬家。”

       艾瑞克微微一笑，摸了摸抱着他大腿不撒手的儿子。“不辛苦，就是这俩小鬼吵着要来，别给你和斯科特添麻烦才是。”

       话音刚落，罗根就抱着电视从他身后走出来怒吼：“辛苦的是我好吗？你到底都干了啥？！”

       “放客厅就好了，搬运工先生。”斯科特今天也依然戴着他那副暗红色的墨镜，一脸得意地指了指身后又大又漂亮的新房子。“小心别磕着电视了。”

       罗根刚要回敬一句，然后瞧见琴一脸感激的表情，最终还是把话咽回去了。如果不是看在小琴的份儿上，我就把电视砸你脸上。

       就在这时，皮特像个小炮弹似的扑上罗根宽阔的后背，撞得罗根一个趔趄，手里的电视差点没摔下来。“罗根罗根，我也要来帮忙！”

       “给我下来小猴子！你别添乱就是帮忙了！”

       “我不！不要不要！我就要帮忙！”

       前大兵被勒着脖子，绝望地朝天翻了个白眼：“你下来吧，小祖宗。真想帮忙，就和我一起搬电视。”

       “我就在这儿给你加油，罗根！”皮特紧紧攀着他的肩膀，咯咯直笑。老天，这小鬼头果真是他老爸亲生的。罗根惟有认栽，只好前面抱着液晶电视，后头再背着兰谢尔家的小男孩儿，吭哧吭哧地走上台阶，进了里屋。

       自史崔特事件之后已经过去三个月了。原来的房子被枪林弹雨袭击后，斯科特拿出毕生积蓄，在心仪已久的社区买了一间带前后院的双层大房，装修一直拖到现在，才终于可以入住。因此，他们神秘的大金主老板查理，决定在乔迁之日送给斯科特和琴一份大礼——一辆七人座SUV，以及免费的搬家工人。

       之后罗根终于明白，为什么汉克会让他和艾瑞克来到这个神秘地址，只为执行一个“高度机密运输保护”任务了。

       不，在看见X侦探社的顾问露出少男怀春的腼腆笑容时，他就应该醒悟过来的。真见鬼。

       而且，明明说好了是要一起出力，那个兰谢尔却非常机智地把两个孩子带上，打着“照顾孩子”为由，狡猾地把重活都推给了罗根，自己则悠闲地跟斯科特和琴聊天。

       “艾瑞克，最近工作怎么样，医院里忙吗？”琴像是突然想起什么，关切地问道。

       艾瑞克难得地愣了一下：“啊？医院？”

       “是呀，你不是妇产科医生吗？妇产科很忙的吧？”琴依然是笑意盈盈，没有注意到对方一脸被噎到的表情，“好像之前你就很少来我们家里坐呢，我都怪斯科特没有好好招呼你呢。”

       艾瑞克尴尬地假笑，目光越过琴的肩膀射向一脸愧疚的斯科特身上。 _怎么回事？明明按我的人设是汽车工程师来着？？_

       他的搭档做了个口型，明确地告诉他： _不好意思，之前我记错了，就随口说了你跟我在同一家医院工作。_

_可是，妇产科？？？？_

_下意识反应，抱歉。_

       “呃，艾瑞克？斯科特？”

       “对，没错，妇产科。”艾瑞克收回目光，重新恢复了淡定的扑克脸，只不过话语中的一点点结巴能听得出他的局促不安。“在医院，就是那些妇……和产……的东西，有时还要照顾皮特和旺达，所以……你懂的……”

       什么叫“妇和产的东西”，斯科特在墨镜后翻了个白眼。可一想到好像是自己的错，还是乖乖闭上嘴。

       “法院把他们的监护权判给你的前妻是吗？不好意思，如果这问题冒犯了你……”

       “没事，虽然当初离婚闹得确实不好看。”艾瑞克从琴怀里抱回旺达，小女孩开始嘟囔自己的双胞胎哥哥又跑哪儿去了，“但现在玛格达和我已经冰释前嫌，而且也给了我更多探视时间。”

       红发女子温柔地摸摸旺达的头：“如果平时你工作忙，我可以帮忙照顾他们。斯科特的朋友就是我的朋友。”

       显然，善良的琴·葛雷已经把自家男友的朋友当成自己朋友看待。所以，当手臂上吊着个小皮特的罗根走出房子时，瞬间就成为了她的关心对象。“嘿，罗根，你之前不是去约会了吗？现在进展怎么样？”

       斯科特和艾瑞克对视了一眼，因为他们看见某人挠了挠自己毛茸茸的脸，然后别过头去不看他们。啊，大事件了，金刚狼害羞了。

       “嗯……还行吧。”

       “哦，罗根，我真为你高兴。对方肯定是位非常漂亮的好姑娘吧？”

       “呃，差不多。”就是性别有点出入，罗根心里暗暗想道，“棕头发，蓝眼睛，皮肤还很白。”

       艾瑞克将头偏向斯科特： _我还以为罗根喜欢的是红头发，你女友那样的。_

       斯科特朝他微笑： _去死。_

       琴压根没有意识到另外三个男人的小心思，热情地继续说道：“下一次你可以带上你的约会对象来家里坐坐，我和斯科特会好好招待你们的。”

       “那个……她可能不太方便。”罗根试着用手比划什么，但胳膊上还挂着个爱撒娇的小鬼头，只好作罢。“不过我会转告的，谢谢。”

       估计是上天嫌现在还不够尴尬，又决定派多一个人来——当一辆银色奥迪出现在门前的车道时，艾瑞克僵硬的雕塑脸似乎有了一条裂痕。里头的人一打开车门，原本还抱着罗根不撒手的皮特罗马上跳下来，和旺达一起蹦跶着奔向了他们妈妈的怀抱里，兴奋地尖叫。

       “玛格达，我还以为你周日才会来？”艾瑞克也走上前，笑得十分和气。与此同时，罗根和斯科特拉着琴，不懂声色地往后退了一步。眼前这个身着职业套装的精英女性，就是传说中可以在法庭上怼到“万磁王”说不出话的高级律师，玛格达·埃森哈特。看看她唇边自信而淡定的微笑，是的了，敢和艾瑞克结婚的女人都不是吃素的。

       “上一回你周一才把皮特罗和旺达送回家，这次我怎么也得讨回一天，对吧。”

       “你依然那么斤斤计较呢，亲爱的。”

       “你也依然那么不要脸呢，亲爱的。”

       霎时间周围电光火石，风起云涌。

       琴悄咪咪地问斯科特：“呃，这没事吗？”

       “不用担心，他们就是这么相处的。”

       玛格达这才把目光移到他们身上，表情也变得和善了许多：“我听说今天是你们乔迁之日，所以带了点小礼物前来拜访，希望没有打扰。”说罢，将手里的礼物袋递给了琴，然后便其乐融融地交谈了起来，很快把另外几个大男人冷落在一边。而罗根简直要拜谢老天皮特罗终于停止折磨他了。如果下回儿还要让他来做苦力，他绝对要求多加薪。

      “所以，棕头发蓝眼睛，哈？”

      “闭嘴吧，瘦子。”

      “是我领带的功劳吗？我就知道自己品味没错。”

      “压根就没用上，别往自己脸上贴金了。”

      “居然还有能忍受你这头蠢狼的女人，世界真是无奇不有。”

      “居然还有会和你这卖废铁结婚的女人，世界真是无奇不有。”

      “我会杀了你的，豪利特。”

      “随时恭候，兰谢尔。”

      “如果你俩自相残杀挂了，我能得到你们的奖金吗？”

      “滚！”/“不能！”

       玛格达终于舍得回过头来，对上艾瑞克的目光：“既然这样，那我先接走孩子们，就不打扰你和好哥俩交流感情了。”

       “我和他们可不是好哥俩，而且时间明明就还没到……”艾瑞克还没说完，突如其来的来电铃声直接打断了他的话。罗根皱着眉头看他掏出手机，而斯科特墨镜下浮现了一抹讽刺的笑容——

       “说真的，贝多芬？”

       “咬我啊。”

       但艾瑞克没有接通电话，因为上面的来电显示是“麦考伊”（顺便一提，汉克在罗根手机里的备注写的是“四眼小白脸”）。汉克·麦考伊打电话来无非为了两件事：一是任务，再者就是让他们回去做小白鼠、实验他的新发明。而一般来说，前者代表的是警报C（C代表的是查理，当然了），这意味着查理的两位天使和罗根得尽快赶到他们新建没多久的侦探社会馆。

       在好好的周六，天气正好的时候，突然就收到使命召唤。

       罗根就得觉得自己在这一天又是做苦力，又是要返工，真是糟心透了。

       但显然，琴和玛格达早就习惯了。她们相视一笑，彼此心知肚明，很清楚到底是谁会在周末把自己的男友/前夫给叫走。“哦当然了，又是查理。”

       所以，当三个大男人以工作为由打算离开的时候，就连玛格达也大度地表示了理解。某律师甚至表示，她一直觉得自己的前夫才是“查理”随叫随到的伴侣，尤其是当艾瑞克因为“工作”把两个捣蛋鬼丢给她照顾的时候。

       太好了，这下子罗根得推掉和查尔斯的晚餐。而今天可是周六，一个适合和自己的暧昧对象朝男朋友的方向冲刺的日子（他所说的还不只是一层字面意思的“冲刺”）。现在，他已经开始脑补查尔斯和她们俩组成什么奇怪的同盟、聚在一起吐槽“查理警报”的场景，不知道自己是应该感到开心还是难过。三个月前罗根还在嘲笑斯科特的恋爱问题，现在轮到他自己沦落到同样的境地。

       “我应该拒绝任何被称为‘天使’的工作。” 

       斯科特不停摇头：“认真的？现在还不肯接受这称呼？叫天使怎么了？”

       罗根：“可能你不知道，男人有一种东西叫尊严。”

       斯科特：“真希望你每次偷开我的车时也能记得这个。”

       艾瑞克：“老天，你们就不能别再扯什么 **老瑞和哈迪** [1]的无聊段子了吗？”

       罗根：“老瑞和哈迪？”

       斯科特：“嘿，罗根，你知道艾瑞克什么意思吗？因为他觉得你需要减肥了。”

       罗根：“狗屎！我才不需要减肥！！”

       斯科特：“你的确不能叫做天使。你都胖得飞不起来。”

       罗根：“……我真后悔没把电视砸你脸上。”

（TBC）

 

注：

[1] Laurel & Hardy：美国长期搭档演出滑稽片的两位演员。老瑞瘦小，哈迪肥胖，从形象上增加了滑稽感，成为美国早期影片中最受欢迎的一对搭档演员。鉴于老狼总是叫小队长“瘦子”，所以斯科特说哈迪其实就是指罗根。  
  


 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 查理的天使/霹雳娇娃AU  
> 龟速更新，但一定不会坑！  
> 本章神盾客串出场，案件都是随便乱编的

       三个月前，X侦探社会馆被炮弹夷为平地，查理的三位两位天使和罗根只能躲在地下危情室瑟瑟发抖。在那之后，罗根不知道查理到底花了多少钱重建，他们的豪华会馆在一周内就重建完毕，而且还在原来的基础上加了好多奇奇怪怪的高科技。估计都是汉克要求的。

       会客厅里的新屏幕比之前的还要再大一倍，显得屏幕里某位独眼卤蛋光头的脸比现实尺寸大多了。这让罗根看得很不舒服。他扭过头去看自己的两位搭档，那一脸便秘的表情证明了他们和罗根想到一块儿去了。

       “哦，老天，认真的吗？！”

       屏幕里的人气定神闲地回了一句：“怎么，天使们，不欢迎见到我？”

       “当然不是了，尼克。”旁边电话扬声器传来查理温润的声音，“我肯定他们只是有点吃惊罢了。”

       这可不是吃惊那么简单。要知道没人会喜欢尼克·弗瑞，而且罗根一点儿也不想和他的神盾局打交道。虽然之前查理也有接过神盾局的委托，但他们三个到现在都不知道这机构的全称是啥。总而言之，这支国际安全理事会的特殊部队明明有着一流的特工和资源，却很喜欢把一些烂摊子丢给X侦探社还美名其曰为“委托”，也就只有查理这样好脾气的人才会接呢。

       “所以呢？我们完成委托了不是吗？”罗根美美地吸了一口雪茄，完全无视在一旁抱着平板被呛得差点要咳出肺来的汉克。“这个时候我们应该拿到委托金，和独眼卤蛋说再见了。”

       屏幕里的弗瑞对罗根翻了个白眼，而查理则耐心的解释着：“的确，天使们，你们成功解救了人质，把新任国防部长毫发无伤地带回国，这让我们的委托人非常满意……”

       艾瑞克冷笑了一声：“哼，他必须满意。”然后和旁边的斯科特击个掌。

       “……但在任务过程中，出了一点小纰漏。因此弗瑞先生想和我们谈谈连带的售后工作。”

       “嗯？？？”X侦探社的三位王牌侦探（也是仅有的三位）一脸懵逼。

       罗根“啪”地一声拍桌站起：“等一下，根本没有的事！明明做得很完美，还没有连带损失，多难能可贵啊？！”他转过头问两位队友。“你们说对吧！”

       斯科特扶了扶鼻梁上的墨镜。“但蠢狼你明明先擅自行动被人抓了。”

       艾瑞克也连忙摆手：“如果是这个过程中出的错，不关我事，怪罗根。”

       “我靠你们卖队友也太快了吧！！”

       汉克看不上去了，连忙上前劝阻：“这不是任何人的错，因为当时我们并没有把其中的关键信息告诉你们。”

       三位天使终于停止互相指责，转过头看了看汉克，又看了看桌上那台电话（好像查理就坐在那儿似的），最后看了看屏幕里尼克·弗瑞死板的脸，无一不写着大大的四个字：老奸巨猾。

       电话那头的查理清了清嗓子，不紧不慢地解释道：“首先，你们所救的国防部部长并不是真正的国防部部长。”

       那还能是啥？罗根还没来得及问出口，只见屏幕里的画面歪了移动了一下，将某个西装革履官员模样的人也和尼克·弗瑞一同进了镜头。那危险的发际线非常眼熟，以及那副无论什么时候都一脸淡定的样子，估计一不留神就混进人群里再也找不着了。

       屏幕里的科尔森颔首微笑朝他们打招呼：“又见面了，天使们。”

       “按照原计划，我们派科尔森特工伪装成新国防部长，就是为了引出幕后黑手，他们果然上钩。”屏幕正中间的弗瑞低头在电脑上平板上敲了几下，然后手指刷地一挥，大屏幕上瞬间出现了几个文件信息。“自神盾成立以来，恐怖组织‘九头蛇’一直是我们的头号目标。一个月前，我们的系统遭到恶意攻击，存有证人保护计划名单的其中一个移动记忆体被盗。当初为了安全，我们将名单设置成两部分，分别存在两个移动硬盘；只有当两个硬盘合在一起的时候，才能获得完整的证人名单。”

       文件中所展示的两个移动硬盘其实是两枚小巧的戒指，拼接在一起再经扫描，便可以解密完整的名单。

       “所以你们自己搞丢的东西，还想我们帮忙找回来？”艾瑞克依然带着平时轻蔑的语气，但这次罗根只想拍手叫好。

       “我们已经派出最好的特工去追查名单并保护被暴露身份的证人。不过因为某些原因，我们需要神盾局以外的人负责保护某位重要证人，以免引起‘九头蛇的注意’。”

       然而，文件里关于此为位重要证人的信息只有寥寥几个字。具体来说只有一个词和联络人的名字，连照片都没一张。

       他叫做……‘网’？这算什么鬼名字？

       “真的吗？就只有一个代号？我们怎么知道他是谁？”

       “这是我们仅有的情报，只能通过他的联络人联系他。之后科尔森会把联络方式发给你们。”

       罗根和另外两人交换了一下眼神，心里都明白和神盾扯上关系并不明智，但这可是查理的主意。如果弗瑞真的绝望到来找他们帮忙，看来是在怀疑神盾内部有眼线而无法信任。

       “你们不是有‘黑寡妇’？还有你们的金童‘鹰眼’？”罗根叼着雪茄，故意表情夸张地嘲笑道，“怎么？珍贵的弓箭手是咖啡因中毒了还是隔夜披萨吃坏肚子了？”

       话音刚落，屏幕上从镜头外伸出一只戴着指套的手，毫不客气地送给罗根一个中指，接着在下一秒被科尔森用文件板拍了下去。

       “嗷！科尔森！”

       “闭嘴。”

       与此同时的弗瑞完全无视身后的动静。“我之所以来找你们帮忙，是因为有几位你们的老熟人牵涉其中，想必你们比神盾更了解他们。”

       罗根不认识屏幕里的黑发女子。性感的蜜色皮肤，身材纤细小巧，精致的五官，拿枪射杀特工时致命危险。不过看艾瑞克和汉克的表情，他们对这位蛇蝎美人并不陌生。

       “熟面孔？”

       “安琪·萨尔瓦多，你们的老前辈，上任‘查理的天使’之一。”

       艾瑞克冷漠地接上汉克的话：“她退出x侦探社后就干起赏金杀手的勾当。我刚加入的时候就朝我开了一枪。”

       “萨尔瓦多曾是非常出色的侦探，可惜后来选错了路，再也不能回头。”电话里的查理接着说道，“因此，我认为我有责任阻止她继续犯错，所以才答应接下这次神盾局的委托。”

       他们不再提出异议了，查理声音里的自责让罗根忍不住为他难过。是的，他从没见过查理，所有对他的认识都停留在每天的一通电话。但查理，查理是与众不同的，他发现了罗根，改变了罗根。老天，用艾玛·弗罗斯特的话说，他 **驯服** 了罗根。罗根也知道，他的两位搭档也是同样的心情，因为查理让这三个截然不同、性格各异的人集齐于此，为打击犯罪而努力。干得好，查理，我真为你骄傲。

       不知为什么，罗根突然想到了查尔斯·泽维尔——他生活的另一个巨变，然后非常非常地想见他。

       任务介绍和交接很快就结束，他们只要回去等进一步的消息和通知。斯科特是最迫不及待离开的人，嚷嚷着得去超市抢打折的牛肉，否则琴会拒绝让他进家门。不需要再去接孩子的艾瑞克倒是显得悠然自得，朝着冲出门的斯科特道了个别，然后转过头看旁边的罗根。

       “真不知道这小子以后结婚了是不是也这样。”

       罗根疑惑地瞥了他一眼：“结婚？”

       “你看他和琴·葛雷，已经同居一段时间，现在又换了套大房子，订婚也是迟早的事。等斯科特结婚，不再干这行，估计真得去做个牙医。当然前提是他得先去读书，不过都值得，牙医可是门赚钱的行业，皮特去拔颗蛀牙都得花……”

       “等等，你是说瘦子结婚后就退出？你怎么知道？”

       “他当初加入的时候就是这么决定的。‘攒够结婚的钱’，他的原话。没什么奇怪，等到赚够供皮特和旺达上大学的钱，我也不干了。”艾瑞克注意到罗根一脸空白的表情，意识到了什么。“你不会想一直在X侦探社待到老吧？”

       嗯……其实罗根并没有想过这个问题，因为他一直都是“活在当下/不考虑明天”的类型，但艾瑞克说的有道理。现在他倒开始想象自己几十年后，变成说话都不利索的白发老头子，依然坐在这沙发上，身边两位“查理的天使”已经换了一批又一批小鲜肉，无一不都是年轻美丽（无论男女）、露出迷人的微笑甜甜地说“早上好查理”。

       他忍不住打了个冷颤，妈呀，太可怕了。

       对了，还有查尔斯，查尔斯会怎么想？真奇怪，罗根之前根本没有想过他们俩能走多久。可现在，他突然有了如此强烈的愿望，希望几十年后的自己不会还是孤单一人，希望有个人陪着。如果罗根真的想和查尔斯一起，那他就不可能一直在这行干下去，因为一段充斥秘密和欺骗的关系无法持久，这也是艾瑞克婚姻失败以及斯科特决定结婚后退出的原因。

        **“你不会想一直在X侦探社待到老吧？”**

       艾瑞克的话一直在耳边打转，烦得要命。那我还能干嘛？这里就是我应该要待的地方，这是我应该要干的工作，我想待在这里是因为它让我有归属感。查理的声音，汉克泡的茶，艾瑞克和斯科特的垃圾话和无聊斗嘴。他们让我有归属感。

       如果史崔克还在这儿，肯定都要笑掉大牙了：“金刚狼”居然还会有归属感？

       操。

       “罗根？”

       汉克听到什么被撞倒的声音，跑出来只看到罗根撞开大门的背影。艾瑞克依然淡定地坐在沙发上，给自己倒了杯威士忌，在察觉到汉克询问的视线时，无所谓地耸耸肩：“干嘛？”

       “你这家伙到底对罗根说了什么？”

       “没什么，我只是让他看清楚自己的疑问，就当是帮查理的忙。”

       “呃哼，真的？”

       “我们认识多少年了，给我点信心。”

       汉克冷哼一声，在走回实验室之前说道：“那是查理的活，就不用我费神了。”

 

       罗根来到查尔斯住的公寓楼下时，不禁懊恼自己啥也没想就跑到这儿来。不过他和查尔斯今天原本就有约，尽管已经取消了，但自己突然到访应该也不会太意外。今天在一楼大堂值勤的保安是肖恩，一个脸上有可爱雀斑的红发小伙子，见到罗根总是会热情地打招呼。“嘿，罗根！”这不，他正朝来人欢乐地眨眨眼，“下午好啊！来找查尔斯吗？”

       “对。今天亚历克斯有来吗？”他现在可没那个心情和查尔斯的助教打交道。

      “没呢，亚历有课外辅导，这个周末都在学校，不过明天我们约了一起吃晚餐。”肖恩不好意思地笑了一下，有点害羞说起自己的私下生活。“你可以上去了，罗根先生，祝您有愉快的一天。”

       年轻人，谈恋爱都这么腻歪。再看看自己，三十老几了都不知道怎么协调工作和私人关系。罗根想想，自己处世不够圆滑，也不会说好话，更不懂得搞浪漫，追个人都只靠几句调情，完事之后就不知道该怎么办了。所以，他和查尔斯之间这几个月进展龟速，最多也就亲亲脸。可他们依然乐此不疲。

      如果下周就要开始要命的工作，那罗根有权利和男朋友一起过周末。

      于是，他站在查尔斯公寓门外，看了看表——嗯应该是在家的，然后按响门铃。铃声没有响多久，罗根便听见门后一个女人渐近的笑声，接着门就被一下子拉开了——一位漂亮的年轻女子，金色卷发垂到胸前，是以前的罗根会在酒吧搭讪的类型。不过不是现在，更别提她居然在查尔斯家里。罗根也不客气，挑高眉毛直言：“你谁啊？”

       对方似乎是被罗根粗鲁的态度激怒了，绷着脸反问：“你又是谁啊？”

       他倒不生气，反而摆出了以前泡妞的迷人笑容：“我来找查尔斯，他在家吗？”

       “除非你先报上自己的名字。”

       罗根也不想和她多废话，对方直接叉腰堵住了门口，不愿意放他进来，活脱脱就是个女版的亚历克·布兰丁。“你是决定不让他见我了，对吧？”

       “我是这儿的女主人！换作是你，难道会放一个陌生人进自己家门？”

       啊哈，女主人？罗根很肯定这里是查尔斯一个人住的。他还没来得及反驳，坐在轮椅上的公寓主人已经急急忙忙地出现了；“瑞雯，别闹，让罗根进来！”

       “罗根？”金发女子终于放缓了脸色，但还是一脸警戒地上下打量眼前这个不速之客。“他就是你最近约会的家伙？查尔斯，不怎么样嘛。”

       向来彬彬有礼的年轻教授羞红了脸，气急败坏地说：“老天，他是我男朋友，你能不能别那么操心自己哥哥的感情生活？！”

       看来瑞雯注意到了罗根脸上得意的笑容，非常不爽地撇了撇嘴。“好啦，我现在就走，让你们两个待着。不过，罗根是吧……”她威胁地咪起眼睛，给哥哥的男朋友一个警告，“如果你敢对查尔斯乱来，或是做任何违背他意愿的事，我会活剥了你的皮。你可不知道我有什么能耐。”

       “我向你保证，那种事绝对不会发生的。”罗根还算有礼貌地回敬道，“很高兴认识你，瑞雯小姐。”然后，“啪”地一声在瑞雯出去的下一秒关上了门。而查尔斯在他身后忍不住笑起来，然后用那双亮晶晶的蓝眼睛看着罗根。

       “你可真不懂得怜香惜玉，罗根。”

       “你不介意就行。”

       查尔斯对他的肉麻回以一笑，然后领他走进客厅：“你说有工作，我还以为晚餐你不来了呢。”

       “今天就只是交待了一下新委托，很快就结束了。你等会还想出去吃吗？”

       “不了，我还有一大堆学生的作业要看。你现在饿了吗？要不我们待会儿点些外卖？中餐行吗？”

       “你知道我不挑的。”

       “好，那我提前订餐。”查尔斯发现另一个人已经把注意力转到了他的大书架上。“之前我怎么没发现你对我的藏书感兴趣呢？如果有喜欢的，都可以拿去看。”说罢，便直接去卧室里拿手机，留下罗根一个人泄气地研究起各种书的名字。他只是想看看查尔斯读的哪些书，可这个数量对罗根来说可是个不小的挑战。

       《永恒之王》放在书架第二排的角落，罗根一眼认出了这本厚厚的、蓝白色封面的著作。他们第一次约会的时候，查尔斯就聊起了它。罗根正打算把它抽出来翻翻的时候，书架后一个敞着口的箱子引起了他的注意。

       “罗根？”

       他猛地转过身。查尔斯正在沙发边疑惑地看他，然后目光下移到了罗根手上的相框。像是被撞破秘密似的，罗根窘迫地摸了摸脖子，笨拙地解释：“抱歉，我不是故意要翻你东西的，只是不小心看见箱子里的照片，就想看清楚些……”他的声音逐渐小了下去。“……原来你之前说赛车的事，是真的啊……”

       相框里的照片是年轻的查尔斯，穿着赛车手的制服，左手捧着鲜花右手拿着奖杯，得意地咬着挂在胸前的金牌咧嘴笑。查尔斯凝视着这张照片，仿佛一下子陷入了记忆里，眼神也带上些许笑意。

       “当然是真的，罗根。不管发生什么，别怀疑我说过的话。”他操控轮椅来到对方身边，接过相框，把它放回箱子里。“我说的每个字都是真的。”

       他们很快在箱子里找到了相片上的奖杯，金灿灿的表面覆了层灰，被小心地擦拭掉。除此之外，查尔斯还拿出另一张照片给罗根看。那像是一张全家福，穿着整洁得体的一对夫妻和三个孩子；和站在右边的大孩子不一样的是，棕发的小男孩和金发的小女孩紧紧贴在一起，眼睛红红的拉长着脸，像是受到了什么天大的委屈。

       “这是我和瑞雯。”查尔斯指着这两个孩子说道，“那天母亲请人给我们家拍全家福，但我和瑞雯都找不到毛球先生……毛球先生是我们的小狗。瑞雯哭个不停，怎么也不肯坐下；我怕母亲和继父生气，只好哄她等先拍完照再去找。”

       “那你们找到它了？”

       “第二天早上它被送到瑞雯的床边。”可查尔斯的眼神却阴沉下来，“该隐——我们的继兄，把它带去了小河……瑞雯做了几个月的噩梦，不敢一个人睡。”

       罗根想象一个小女孩醒来，发现枕头边是自己小狗溺死的尸体……他觉得一阵恶心，啊，真操蛋。“你的继兄会下地狱的。”

       “他已经在那儿了。”查尔斯轻声说道，把照片放回原处，将旁边的一个笔记本递给罗根。那里面贴着各种各样的剪报，全是关于查尔斯的——“最年轻的教授”、“遗传学界新星”、又一项大奖、又一个荣誉称号、成立的教育基金会、一所天才少年学校……最后一张是一场车祸的报道：酒后驾驶的司机及其父母当场身亡；司机的继兄弟重伤，送往医院抢救后被诊断脊椎受伤，腿部瘫痪。罗根迅速抬起头看轮椅上的人，哦老天，是那场车祸。

       “我很庆幸瑞雯那天没有来家庭聚餐。”查尔斯用力按住自己没有知觉的腿，“所以每件事都有好的一面，不是吗？”

       两人一时陷入了沉默，空气凝固地让人难以忍受。罗根不喜欢查尔斯脸上沉重的表情，于是他合上笔记本，拿过角落里的一支桨，主动转移话题：“船桨？别告诉我你还是赛艇队的。”

       查尔斯把桨握在手里的时候，神色终于缓和了不少：“‘上主乃吾光’[1]，你应该看看我们和剑桥在泰晤士河的比赛。”

       “那这些是什么，女式腕花？为什么有这么多？”

       “冬季舞会上姑娘们给的，获得最多腕花的男士将成为舞会之王。”

       “你可真受欢迎，他们不会还送了你一顶王冠吧？”

       “那倒没有，不过他们给了我一件披风。”

       罗根把那深红色的厚重玩意儿披在肩上，想行个滑稽的宫廷礼，可一回头又撞进那双深邃的蓝眼睛里。查尔斯看着他，又不像是在看他，而是透过他肩上的披风、这些箱子里的东西看另一个人。另一个查尔斯·泽维尔。

       “查尔斯，”他取下披风，认认真真地把它叠好放回箱子，“查尔斯，你为什么把它们收在这儿？”

       教授的嘴唇微微地颤动了一下，欲言又止的模样挠着罗根的心尖。他盘腿坐在地上，靠着查尔斯的轮椅，胳膊离查尔斯的消退不过一米。“别问明知道答案的问题，罗根。你可没那么迟钝。”

       “或许吧。”他再次把目光转回箱子里，没有追问下去。那里面全是关于曾经的查尔斯，隐忍的，快乐的，意气风发的，多情的，永不服输，喜欢跳舞，拥有不完美的家庭和无忧的年少轻狂，带着对未来的憧憬和野心，火一样的张扬明亮。

       接着是现在的查尔斯，安静又平和，温润得像水，时而清澈透明，时而又深不见底，在过往面前淡漠地像是看一场无关于自己的电影。

       “我不需要想起它们，我不……”查尔斯沉默了好久，久到罗根以为他要放弃这个话题了，“……我不需要总是想起痛苦的、再也得不到的东西。”

       “那你为什么还要留着？”那张看不见幸福的“全家福”，关于那场车祸的剪报。“如果真是那样，还不如都丢了。”

       对方摇摇头：“我没办法就这么……它们是我的一部分。”

       “它们代表的过去是你的一部分，而不是物品本身。放手不代表遗忘，你是大学教授，你比我更懂得这个道理。比如说我，也有个操蛋的过去而且已经模糊得快记不起来了。参军回来之后，我把以前的东西都留在战场，烧了能烧的，除了这个。”他从衣领拉出脖子上的挂坠，写着“LOGAN”字样的两张不锈钢狗牌躺在手心里。“我只需要它提醒我自己是谁，就足够了。”

       “因为记住以前的事情，很痛苦吗？”

       “不，只是我如果想继续生活，就得放下一些事。有位智者告诉我， **如果真的想摆脱曾经的梦魇，就必须得做些改变** [2]。”

       查尔斯看上去非常惊讶，愣愣地问：“什么改变？”

       “ **任何事情** 。或许你可以从处理这些东西开始，然后新的奖杯，新的荣誉，新的生活。”

       “你怎么知道这位智者说的是对的？”

       “我按他说的做，然后，你就在这里了。”说罢，罗根直接把箱子挪近了些，“所以，怎么样？你有没有特别想留下的东西？奖牌？腕花？还是这个证书？”

       查尔斯犹豫了一会儿，然后抽出夹在一本书里的大学时的照片：他和他的妹妹以及朋友们。“只有这个。我想我只需要留下这个。”

       “确定吗？其他的都不要了？”

       “这是最重要的，现在依然如此。”

       “好吧，听你的。不过这个赛艇手的船桨我要了。”

       “为什么？”

       “我喜欢。”罗根站起身，把箱子抱在怀里，“剩下的东西，我们一起把它们全部烧掉。”

       查尔斯瞪圆了眼睛，诧异地张着嘴：“烧掉？现在吗？”

       “没错，你有个壁炉对吧？”

 

       他们甚至把那件厚重的舞会之王披风也扔进炉火里，还有那张家庭合影还有奖杯。腕花被烧焦后，罗根还假装同情地哀悼了一下姑娘们曾经的一片痴心。至于那本贴了剪报的本子，查尔斯特意撕下了车祸报道的那一页，折成纸飞机，轻轻掷进壁炉里。

       “再见，过去的查尔斯·泽维尔。”

       罗根转过头去，看着火光映亮了查尔斯白皙的脸。他的右手贴在查尔斯的后背，不知是因为炉火的热量还是衣料下的体温，烘得罗根的掌心暖乎乎的。于是，他沉默着将手往上移，任对方柔软的发丝滑过他的指缝。

       他捏了捏那人的后颈，而对方也偏过脸看他。

       “你好，现在的查尔斯·泽维尔。”

       罗根喃喃说道，然后倾身靠向轮椅，吻住了查尔斯的嘴唇。

（TBC）

 

注：

[1]上主乃吾光：牛津大学的校训，原文是拉丁文“DominusIlluminatio Mea”，意思是“耶和华是我的亮光”（The Lord is my light），出自《圣经》中的诗篇第27篇。

[2] 这句出自第四章查理开导罗根的原话。                                                             


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章有角色惊喜客串，一切设定都是为本au剧情服务

   大家好，我是科特·瓦格纳。

       说起来你们可能不信，我其实是纽约警局的鉴证科主管。此时此刻，被人在嘴上贴了胶带、塞进了车尾箱里。

       这也就算了，我他妈还不是一个人。我的同事已经昏睡过去，他的屁股正压着我的小脸，真让人难以呼吸。

       原来这只是再普通不过的365天之中的其中一天。我和往常一样上班，手捧一杯咖啡悠哉游哉来到案发现场，准备快点搞定取证，然后早点把我的屁股挪回实验室，发誓不下班就不从椅子上起来。因为沃伦·自大狂·二世是个小心眼、爱嫉妒的混蛋，一直眼红我的主管之位，为了抓到我的把柄简直无孔不入。你看，那混蛋今天甚至没有出现，无故旷工简直是在大叫让我扣他工资。

       所以，当我从车上下来，准备和现场的警官打招呼的时候，根本没料到会被人一把捂住嘴敲晕；等再次清醒过来，就发现自己困在车尾箱，而旷工的沃伦正在一旁呼呼大睡。

       我他妈真是日了狗了。

       认识我的人可能会说，嘿你看瓦格纳平时胆小得像蓝了一张脸似的瘦小个，是个不会发火的软柿子。真抱歉呢，我发火的时候可能骂得你怀疑人生，另外我不知道我妈是谁，所以你不用担心我用这么脏的嘴去亲我妈了，谢谢！没错，我说的就是你，沃伦·鸟人·二世！想不到你昏迷说不了话了，还能用屁股来骚扰我！

       在尝试了n次挣脱手腕上的胶带无果后，我决定闭上眼回想自己究竟做错了什么，惹了不该惹的人。说真的，如果是绑架，绑架我旁边这个金发混蛋就好了，扯上我干嘛？老爸是国会议员的又不是我！

       正在我头脑风暴之际，眼前的黑暗突然裂开成一道光缝，刺得我睁不开眼。卧槽这几个黑乎乎的家伙是谁啊真是，你们知不知道袭击绑架警务人员是犯法的啊！！

       “这就是你的处理方式，蠢狼？”等我逐渐适应光线后，这才发现撑着车尾箱盖的家伙非常做作地戴着副骚包红色墨镜，此时正一脸嫌弃地打量着我（别问我是怎么从这张被遮了大半的脸看出来的）。“我们说好要低调谨慎行事呢？我看你怎么和查理还有弗瑞交代。”

       “让弗瑞见鬼去吧。他只告诉我们联络人却不好好保护他，现在那家伙死了，我们怎么找他说的证人？”站在旁边接话的是一位发型非常奇葩的硬汉，认真吗那个形状不是猫耳？嘿还有你的雪茄灰掉我身上了！但我说不出话，因为那该死的胶带正贴在我嘴上。

       “所以我才和你说了要不动声息地潜进去！”

       “我不支开这里管事的人怎么潜进去？”

       “你不会还……太棒了你把人家CSI的制服给扒了。”

       啥玩意？果然我现在才看清我和沃伦身上都只穿着内衣裤。卧槽，我和那家伙还光着膀子贴那么紧了吗？

       “呜呜呜呜！！”他们这下终于再次把注意力放回我身上，可无论我怎么挣扎，也不见刚刚在谴责同伴行为的墨镜男帮我松绑。他们对视了一眼，然后一言不发地盖上车尾箱。卧槽！别啊！我很确定我只是无辜躺枪而已，不是他们的主要目标。我就不应该做那个答应今天出勤的倒霉蛋，

       两位大哥，先放我出去行吗！最起码别让我没穿衣服就和沃伦呆在这儿啊！！

 

       罗根身上套着那件从CSI人员身上扒下来的制服，觉得自己快被勒得喘不过气。

       真是想不明白了，明明是自己想出来的主意，瘦子居然二话不说抢了更合身的那套，把瘦不拉几CSI小子的制服留给他。而艾瑞克已经伪装成一个普通巡警，站在案发的房子门前做作地朝他们点头，拉开警戒线让他们进去。

       房子里就是普通的宅男家布置，乱糟糟扔在地上的衣服和外卖盒，连着电视的游戏机上还沾有薯片屑和油，别提多恶心了。而他们的联络人内德·利兹——一个胖乎乎的游戏宅男，陷在沙发里往后仰着头，大张的嘴里还有没嚼完吞下去的薯片。怎么看好像都只是吃东西不小心被噎死的意外，但专业如罗根和斯科特都知道，这可不是意外这么简单。

       “看到这里的淤青了吗？你从这里能看出来食物并没有被咽下去。”斯科特掰过死者的下巴，将其展示给罗根看。

       “他是被人捂住口鼻，窒息而死的？”

       “一名神盾的联络人被杀害，在这个时间点？绝不是巧合。凶手是在追杀那名叫‘网’的证人。”

       顺便一提，他们真的不知道现在是怎么一个情况。唯一的联络人死了，他们到底要如何在不知道保护对象身份的情况下保护他呢？因此，他们决定先搜一搜房子，看凶手是否留下了痕迹或任何能提示他们保护对象身份的线索。

       “那么，瘦子。”罗根放下死者书桌上的毕业照相框，转过身看向正专注在门锁上提取指纹的斯科特，“你打算什么时候结婚？”

       大名鼎鼎的镭射眼同志差点被门把手磕破墨镜：“EXM？我刚刚是听错了？你说啥？？”但这回罗根又已经撇过头去，继续翻找内德·利兹床底下的线索，没想到看见了好几本不可描述的杂志，于是重新站起身走到衣柜前。

       “艾瑞克说你结婚就退休了。”

       “呸，别把我说得像个老头成吗？我连婚都没求呢，结个啥？”

       “所以你是已经有这个打算了？”

       斯科特终于搞定了指纹的事，走到罗根对面眯起眼睛审视他（他戴着墨镜，但罗根就是能看见）。两个大男人之间隔着张床，墙上贴着的电玩和超级英雄海报都跟此时他们所处的境况和话题格格不入。

       “怎么，你是要来抢婚？”

       “冷静，虽然我觉得小琴选你真的是欠缺考虑，但她开心我能怎么办？再说，我已经有对象了。”

       “那你是想问什么？如果是想组织我的单身派对，那可就免了吧。”

       “我才不瞎操心，查理肯定会给你送份大礼的。”罗根扬了扬下巴示意书桌的方向，“顺带一提，这小胖子家里居然没有电脑。哪个宅男家里会没有电脑？”

       “被人拿走了呗，还是个冲浪手。我在门把上发现了冲浪板用的蜡，可我看我们的小胖宅男不像是会去冲浪的人。所以你的重点呢？”

       “我的重点是你怎么能这么快知道那是蜡的？！”别告诉我你还尝了一口……

       “菠萝味的，我的最爱。”

       我就知道。罗根内心默默地吐槽了一番，他真不明白斯科特干这行的总是这样就不怕中毒。最后，他还是翻了个白眼，说回刚才的话题：“好吧，我就是想问，以后等你结婚，你是真的打算退出X侦探社了吗？在那之后你打算做什么？”

       “牙医呗，谁让我选了这么一个掩护身份？否则琴怎么可能会不怀疑。”斯科特只是喜欢戴墨镜，不是眼瞎，所以他一眼就看出罗根扭扭捏捏是为了什么。“你这蠢狼，难道是在担心被你女朋友知道自己真正的工作？”

       “严格上来说，我干的活还是和安保挺像的吧，也不算骗……”

       “千差万别了好吗，别给自己找台阶下了。”

       罗根还想反驳，门突然被人踢开把他们吓了一跳，只见警察打扮的艾瑞克正面无表情地靠着门框。“还在聊什么家常，搞定就撤！别忘了车尾箱还有两位朋友等着，拖太久会引起不必要的注意。”

       罗根一把抓起死者房间里的相册，马上跟在同伴身后。“对了，艾瑞克，你打算什么时候结婚？”

       “永不。”

       “别问了蠢狼，艾瑞克结过一次就已经怕了，哪像我和小琴是真爱。”

       “嘿，留情吧，现在就只剩兰谢尔是单身狗，别这么残忍。”

       “豪利特，你知道我只用一个勺子就能杀人，对吧。”

       “你可不舍得，否则就没人帮你对付撒泼的小皮特罗了。”

       罗根当然非常专业，偶尔嘴皮一下还行，但一到正经时候就把这些个人私事放在一边，专心在工作上。他们目前的进展并不理想——不知道保护对象是谁，不知道杀手又是谁，唯一能告诉他们的联络人又死了；神盾局再次隐匿起来，不愿再冒险联系他们。汉克说他和查理会为三位侦探们调查更多情报，但到现在还没有进一步的消息。

       目前，他们唯一拥有的线索，就是那个斯科特在内德·利兹家门上舔的那一口菠萝味冲浪板用蜡。因此，罗根现在才会靠在海滩边的小酒吧台边，百无聊赖地扫视着来来往往的路人，想要找到可能杀害了联络人内德·利兹的凶手。然而，海滩便最不缺的就是身材健硕、橄榄色皮肤的型男冲浪手，想要锁定目标可不容易。

       几个清凉的比基尼美女靠近艾瑞克，刚开口想搭讪，就被德国男人面无表情地严厉拒绝：“不。”

      “可是。”

      “走开。”

       两个美女立刻露出嫌弃的表情，交换了一个眼神，咒骂着转身而去。罗根每看一次这样熟悉的场景，都非常想笑。“艾瑞克我真的搞不懂了，你是性冷淡还是厌女症？还是说那边那个金发肌肉冲浪美男才是你的菜？”

       “不关你事，而且那是我们的嫌疑人之一，怎么可能会入我的眼。”

       斯科特和一位冲浪手结束完寒暄，道别后转身对通讯器说：“可能那帅哥对艾瑞克来说还是太壮了。另外，难道只有我是在认真工作的？”

       艾瑞克：“不，还有那边那位。”

       顺着艾瑞克示意的方向，罗根看见他们亲爱的顾问汉克·麦考伊已经和形形色色的泳装男女们打成一片，在沙滩排球的战场中厮杀，吃了一嘴沙子也不在意，又蹦又跳仿佛打了兴奋剂，根本不像平日里瘦弱笨拙的科学宅男样。可艾瑞克和斯科特却对汉克有莫名的自信，等他们确认了嫌疑最大的目标后，一致决定派出汉克去接近他，尽管这一策略遭到了罗根的强烈反对。

      “不是，你们看他！”罗根直指上前接近目标的汉克——想要搭讪拉近距离的X侦探社顾问一边认真地听对方说话一边点头，装作倚靠的样子伸手去够目标的冲浪板，差点没摔一跤，直到他一个趔趄终于稳住重心。这一连串的动作让罗根和两位搭档非常无语，但斯科特还是努力想为他们任劳任怨的同事说好话：“汉克他也有在努力，给他点时间证明自己。”

       没错，他到现在也满怀出外勤的热情，但这感觉实在是用力过头了吧。

       艾瑞克显然注意力并不在汉克身上，反而关注起他们在利兹家里找到的照片。“你们在死者的联系人或者相册中找到什么线索吗？”

      “关于‘网’？根本没有。我们也查了他相册中熟人的背景，根本没什么疑点。确切地说，内德·利兹的社交圈没什么特别，我们甚至都不知道他是怎么成为神盾证人计划的联络人的。”斯科特直接抢过罗根点的啤酒，“该死的神盾，把烂摊子丢给我们，还啥重要信息都不给。”

       还没等罗根开口接话，艾瑞克突然语出惊人：“你们看，汉克挠屁股了。” 

       啥玩意儿？

       “我们商量的暗号，只要汉克确定目标是凶手就挠屁股，我们直接上。”

       “不是，我说为什么会是挠屁股？你们就不能文明点吗？”

       “还不是受你启发，之前你被史崔克差点干掉的时候不也这样。”

       很多时候罗根已经习惯被艾瑞克怼了，后来都会直接无视、冲上去把他们的目标抓回去。但这一次，他想努力捍卫自己的尊严。

       “等等，挠屁股跟我有毛线关系啊？！”

 

       月黑风高夜，杀人放火天……啊不对，走错片场了。

       这是一个平静的夜晚，街区附近只有几栋房子里亮着的灯光，大路边连辆自行车都没路过。只见一个黑影窜进了其中一间围着警戒线的房子后院，偷偷摸摸在门前捣鼓了一阵，然后鬼鬼祟祟溜进了房子里。

       大胆作案的小偷如愿入室准备开始行窃，一路摸到了主人房的书桌抽屉边，正想要找些什么值钱玩意儿的时候，一束白光“刷”地一下打在他脸上，照得他睁不开眼睛。光圈中，隐约能看到三个高大的身影，各自摆好帅气的POSE，像堵人墙挡住了他的逃跑路线，莫名有种七八十年代电影镜头的感觉。

       “卧槽，怎么回……”他还没说完，整个人就被抓住衣领拎起来甩到了地上，下一秒就是冰冷的枪口抵在他的额头。

       “小子，没人教你不应该擅闯警方封锁现场吗？”兰谢尔用枪指着那看上去好像还是个大学生的小子威胁道。罗根就抽着雪茄在旁边看，而斯科特上前给那小子搜身，然而对方似乎并不怎么安分，坐在地上面红耳赤地解释——

       “等一下！这是个误会，我不是小偷！”

      罗根冷哼一声：“小偷总是说自己是无辜的。”

      “不，是真的，我是利兹的朋友！你们要相信我！”

     “是吗，说不定就是你杀了你的朋友呢。”

     “绝对不可能！我和内德从高中就认识，情如兄弟，是最好的朋友，你随便问我一位老师或者同学都能作证！想当年我们在学校餐厅同桌吃饭，一起做实验，连打游戏都一同组队虐菜……”

       就算逆着光，罗根都能看到艾瑞克的白眼。“老天，这小子就不能够闭嘴吗？”

       “闭嘴？这情况下你怎么能让我闭嘴呢？老兄你可是拿枪指着我，我如果不解释清楚被你错手干掉了怎么办？我听说内德去世的消息也很难过啊，但他欠我的钱没还，我也要吃饭不是？我只是拿回属于自己的东西而已！要知道以前在学校的时候我帮他做了多少作业，试卷借他抄了多少次，还当他的僚机给他助攻……”

       估计是察觉到这话痨小子没啥威胁，艾瑞克索性把枪收起来，但冷冰冰的目光还是像刀子似的，瞪得小子直接闭嘴。“我问你问题，你才能开口回答，明白吗？”

       “好的，先生。”

       罗根差点笑出声，被这混小子的态度转变给逗乐了，而斯科特再确认对方没带武器后也干脆退到一边看戏。

       “你叫什么名字。”

       “本，先生。”

       “好吧，本，我暂时相信你的话。”艾瑞克看了一眼罗根，对方只是耸耸肩，示意他继续问下去。“你最近注意到内德有什么异常的地方吗？比如说和可疑的人来往，或者有什么奇怪的举动。”

       就像纽约众多年轻男孩一样，叫本的棕发小子摇头晃脑地想了一会儿，好像下一秒就要开口来段rap。“没有，先生，我这几天都没怎么见过他，还想着他是不是成了沙发土豆、坚决不出家门。”

       罗根果然在内德·利兹的相册里找到了这位本小子的影子，而且还不止一张照片，看来他们两人的关系的确不错。汉克那边也迅速将本的个人信息发给了他们，的确和他所说的没有出入。在本·理查德的校园档案中，各种奇葩记录让罗根大跌眼镜。“嘿，兰谢尔，你知道他曾经把老师的头发染成了绿色吗？”

       艾瑞克还没来得及评论，本就大嚷着辩解道：“我只是不小心把实验染料泼到物理老师头上而已！再说那是假发，考尔德先生自40岁起就秃头了！我是无辜的！”后半句他已经喊了快一个小时，这让斯科特捧着肚子笑倒在沙发上。

       “安静点，小子！如果招来了警察，就有你好看的。”罗根盯着外头观察了一会儿，拉紧了点窗帘。

       “我以为你们就是警察？”本看着面面相觑的三人，恍然大悟，张开嘴准备大声求救，就被艾瑞克用枪托敲晕过去。

       “艾瑞克，对小鬼头温柔点嘛。我们要拿他怎那么办？”

       “小偷小摸的家伙丢给NYPD就好，我们还得赶去摩纳哥。凶手虽然被我们抓住，但九头蛇可不会善罢甘休。根据我们的业余冲浪手交代，他们有可靠情报证明‘网’会现身这周末的一级方程式摩纳哥大奖赛。”

       罗根真的不明白了，这位叫‘网’的超级神秘人，都在被追杀的节骨眼上居然还有这闲情逸致去什么一级方程式，还得让他们追着他看不见的屁股跑。斯科特倒是很快把本五花大绑，拖进了他们的车里，准备顺路丢在警察局门前。“这小子让我想起以前在少管所过夜的时候。”

      “你还进过少管所？”

      “曾经我也是个街头小混混，啥小偷小摸没干过。看看现在，我倒成了正义的使者了。”

      “哦，怪不得汉克会给我发这张照片。”他们坐进车里后，艾瑞克拿出手机将屏幕展示给他们看——一个染了红毛带着巨多耳钉和墨镜抽着烟的小混混，不知道为何看着让罗根倍感熟悉。“来吧，萨默斯，和中二时期的自己打声招呼。”

      “卧槽！手机给我，马上删了！！！”

      艾瑞克把手机丢给罗根，然后启动了车子。

      “蠢狼，你如果不想被我一枪爆头……”

      “认真的吗？你脖子上还有纹身，上面写着什么？‘地表最强英雄’？”

      “把它删了！！”

      “冷静，瘦子，谁没有过放荡的青春黑历史呢？等等，小琴知道你曾经的辉煌时光吗？”

      “你敢？！”  

      “我觉得这个可以放进婚礼视频里，就当是我送你们的结婚礼物了。”

      他们就这样吵吵闹闹、鸡飞狗跳地踏上了前往摩纳哥的路途。

 

（在这之后）

       “不是我说，你们弟弟真的是太皮了，再这么下去是不行的！”

       今晚在警局值班的警官大哥带领这两位过来保释的市民，一路走去关押室，还不忘教导他们该如何管教熊孩子。“我看了他的档案，学习成绩不错，也没犯过什么大事，本质上是个好孩子，但不能因此就松懈，像他这种刚踏出社会的大学生，一不小心就误入歧途了。”

       他身后的深色头发男子冷哼一声，但是却被旁边他那位金发的兄弟用手肘击了下肚子。“是是是，警官您说得对！”金发男子赔笑道，“我保证回去会好好教训那臭小子，真是不好意思给你们添麻烦了。”

       “也没什么，你得感谢今天送你弟弟来的好市民，我们纽约市就需要这种见义勇为的好人。他说一看到你弟弟偷溜进别人房子里，就勇敢上前制止了他。”警官到门口前停下，弯腰在桌上填文件，“再说一遍你们叫什么来着？”

       “弗兰西·理查德，这边这位是巴克·理查德。我们是来保释本·理查德的，辛苦您了，警官。”

       警官一边点头一边拿起钥匙，转过身去前还好奇地瞄了一眼其中一人的手。“这大热天的，你兄弟带什么手套。”

       “哦哦，他手过敏了，那个是治疗手套，你知道的皮肤病简直糟心对吗？”金发男子谄笑着挡住警官看向他兄弟的视线，“你看，我们老妈还在家等着，得尽快把我们弟弟带回家不是。”

       “行吧。”警官也不再多废话，打开了关押室的铁门。然而几秒钟后，他震惊地瞪大眼睛，不可置信地大吼：“搞什么？！那小子跑哪儿去了？你们几个，谁把他放走了？”几位关押室里的嫌犯乱糟糟地起哄，几位警察忙成一团，都在寻找关押室里不见的年轻男孩。等到那位警官终于记得身后男孩的家属时，回头一看，却发现那两人早就不见踪影。

      “他妈的。”警官喃喃自语道，“今天真是撞邪了。”

（TBC）

 

**Author's Note:**

> Do you like it? Please leave your comments:)


End file.
